


Mine

by creativeHarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 73,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeHarry/pseuds/creativeHarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is rich, lonely, and runs his own record label, but when a new client by the name Harry Styles comes in he gets these over whelming urges of which he can't control. How he feels for Harry is something he's never felt before, something he is willing to stop at nothing to have....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

MINE CHAPTER 1 

 

"Jade love clear my meetings and clients for the rest of the day." I huff walking past my rather arrogant receptionist. Why the fuck did I hire her in the first place?

"But Mr. Tomlinson, your new client is set to be in today at four." she says typing away at the computer.

"Jade! What the fuck did I just say clear my damn meetings and clients for the rest of the day! I want to go practice football alright! I'm your boss so I suggest you stop talking back." I scowl.

I nod and walk out it's gotten a bit colder since this morning when I arrived. I arrive home and change from my suit into my sweats and head out back. My net is turned over from the wicked storm we got last night. I try to pick it up but can't I really need to start working out with my arms. I make mental reminder to go to the shop for some weights or sign up at a gym. My phone buzzes as I try once more to lift the damn net.

"What!" I snap into the receiver.

"Cheers mate nice to hear from you also." my mate Liam says through the phone.

"Sorry, I've had a busy fucking day and it's only Monday so yeah cheers to that and to top that my damn net has toppled over in my yard from the storm and I can't pick it up." I say.

"Why not go to the field then?" he suggests.

I fake laugh.

"Or not."

"Or not is right they annoy me way too damn much and I'm not about to listen to it. They tell me I'm not kicking right." I retort looking at the sky it's still cloudy lovely watch it rain and storm again tonight.

"I think I may come over, help you get that net up aye?" he laughs.

"That'd be great put your old kicks on it's really muddy out here." I say before hanging up.

Liam is coming over so I'm sure I'll get drunk by tonight. Resulting in a killer hangover not that I haven't had one before but it most likely will not able me to go to work in the morning.

About an hour or so later me bell rings. I run to the door.

"Liam! Cheers mate." he pulls me into a hug.

"Long time no see!" he chirps.

"Right let's get this net up." I thumb to my back yard.

He nods following me out.

"1...2...3!" we lift the net up and set it up right.

"Fixed, now kick mate!" he waves his hand to my net and footballs.

I nod as he sits on my porch and watches me. I dribble the ball around this wet ground is making it hard it's hard to kick around the football when the ground is dry also. I slip a few times kicking the ball square in the net. Liam laughs.

"Swell mate, I'm done." I say annoyed at the mud caked on the side of my Adidas sweats.

My whole side is caked. I need to strip outside. I do just that and nearly freeze solid from the whipping January wind. Liam stifles a laugh.

"Shut up mate! There is a game on tonight want to watch it?" I offer.

He checks his invisible watch.

"Sure sure." he smirks.

"I'm going to shower before I vomit from the horrid smell of this mud, I'm sure this is shit from the neighbors dog." I say.

He burst out with laughter. I give him the big number one before going upstairs to my bathroom. The water feels damn amazing on my tense muscles. It's only Monday and I'm already tense lovely. 30 minutes later I'm smelling fresh and like cologne.

"Pizza?" Liam questions waving his phone.

I nod going to the fridge for something to drink, it's bare I get tap water from the sink. Another thing I need to do go to the shop for groceries. I put that on my mental checklist as well. As we wait for the pizza to arrive I open the vanilla colored files and look over them of the new clients I have yet to sign. One folder in particular catches my eye. Harry Styles it reads on the top. Hmm lovely name sounds very handsome. I open it the folder to Mr. Styles' information.

Previous record labels-

Sony.

Number of albums

no. 1 Broken Soul

That's a shit album name this should be good with this one.

It has his name, address and everything on the rest of the papers and some background information. Then a picture. He really is handsome his name suits him well. He face is soft, eyes green a light dark green to be exact. His hair is long just above his shoulders. I study every feauture of him until I get snapped from my daydream of interviewing this fellow tomorrow.

"What?" I shake my head quickly shutting the file throwing it on the lamp table beside the couch.

"Pizza?" Liam grins stupidly before opening the box. Half pepperoni half sausage my favorite and his.

"Who was on that file that got you so intrigued?" he questions his mouth full of pizza.

Ew. I grimace before answering him.

"First off we went over this don't chew or talk with your mouth open you know I hate it. Second I can't tell you it's confidential." I say clicking the volume up on the TV so I can hear the game instead of Liams annoying questions.

"I TOLD YOU DONNY WAS GOING TO WIN!" I yell at him.

He bet the other team would.

"You my friend are shit at judgement my Rovers can beat anyone when I'm not there." I brag.

"Yeah yeah." he says rolling his eyes.

"That's why half the time I'm not at the home games unless I absolutely need to be or want to be." I smirk.

"Star player, mister brags a lot." he huffs.

"I want to drink and I don't have a damn drop in the fridge nor the cabinets. Fancy having a buzz at a club or bar?"

He shakes his head.

"Nah mate I have a doll waiting for me I'm supposed to meet in about an hour actually less now." he says locking his phone back up from checking the time.

"Well shit, have fun then I suppose I won't go out then tonight." I say.

It's only eight I don't usually go to bed until 12 am. Once Liam leaves I go back to the files stacked on the center table and Harry's where I threw it so Liam wouldn't look. I make time with Jane for each client saving the most promising one for last Harry. That's done. I need some entertainment this shit just isn't fun. I check the time. 11 a hour before 12 ughh. I decide to go to bed anyway tomorrow is going to be busy for me. Clients, signing, practice at the stadium this time and clubbing for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, sir. Here is your coffee and files for your meetings later." Jade hums from the desk. 

Does she not remember I don't like coffee that much? 

"Jade, love I don't like coffee in the mornings I want tea." I say grabbing the files not the coffee. 

I nod her off, I look down at my pants as I ride the elevator all the way up. I hate fucking suits, this is my company I should be wearing a T-shirt and skinny black jeans with vans or my sneakers like always. Once in my office I ring down to Jade reminding her to put Harry last on the meeting schedule something in my gut tells my meeting with him will take the longest. 

* 

"Mr. Tomlinson your four o'clock is here early do you want him now or make him wait." I look down at my unbuttoned shirt and undone tie. 

"Send him up in five to meeting room 8." I hang up quickly buttoning my shirt and tying my tie. 

There's a knock on my door as I'm fixing my tie straight with the camera on my IPhone. 

"Mr. Tomlinson he is waiting in room 8 as you asked." Jade says lowly. 

I check the time on my phone. 3:50. 

"He can wait 10 minutes." I smirk sitting back down at my desk going over his file once more. 

I wonder how he is out of the contract with his old label and maybe into another so soon. You have to break a contract through court and lots of money sometimes. This contract is not even in with the file. Jade still stands at my door. 

"Jade, where a copy of previous or present contract for him?" I question confused. 

"He broke it Mr. Tomlinson and told his label to get rid of it. He said love isn't a piece of paper." 

"Love? What's love got to do with business?" I question. 

I check the time 3:56 best start there now. 

"Nevermind that love, there will be no love in this label." I say firmly. 

"Sir." she says as if me doing this is wrong. 

"Jade it's none of your business you are simply my receptionist." I say sliding by her his file in hand. 

"You forgot your phone." she says still standing there. 

"Well grab it and come on." I say. 

God why the fuck is she so damn annoying. I hear faint talking and a deep voice accompanied by a small pitched one. I swing the door open and stop talking. I nod at them both politely taking my usual seat at the end in front the TV. 

"So you must be Mr. Styles?" I question. 

"Yes sir." he says formally. 

"I'm sorry but these meetings are strictly private." I say eyeing his guest. 

Is that his girlfriend? I ask myself. He seems to read my mind he leans over kissing her cheek telling her he will see her in a little bit. I fold my hands on the table after opening the file. 

"Jade show his guest to the waiting area." I say my eyes not leaving the file.

Once she and Jade leave the room I begin talking. 

"So Mr. Styles, you have made one album?" 

"Yes sir, I was in the middle of my second album, but I got fed up with the rules...." he trails off. 

"Right right, so that miss that was with you, she's your uh cover up?" I question not caring if it comes off rude or not. 

Mr. Styles is quite handsome just like in the photo. His jaw is muscular looking, hair the length it is in the photo, plump full pink lips. I snap myself from this session of study of this man and focus on what I'm going to be doing after work, clubbing, girls, drinking the works. My normal routine. 

He shifts in his chair. 

"Um yeah she is." he says the annoyance clear in his voice. 

I try not to laugh and clear my throat. 

"Well she didn't seem like too much of a cover up just then." I say trying not to smirk. 

I do this way too much annoy potential clients and lose them due to my rudeness. 

"I'm sorry but what does she have to do with me wanting to get signed here?" he questions looking at the door and back at the file then me. 

Shit! I left the contract I had come up with for him and got approved by my editor who also makes it official. I know there is this special name for the people who do that but I simply don't what it's called and don't care either. I text Jade telling her to bring the contract in and leave after handing it to me. Minutes later she does that and leaves. 

"Hello?" Styles says in that way people do when they get attention from people but in a bitchy way. 

"To answer your question from earlier it has everything to do with it, I can't have anyone from your previous business relation in this, it's bad for business lots of confusion comes from things like that." I say giving him a glare like he is me. 

"You can't make me break up with someone who I accidentally fell in love with that's not right, hence the reason of my changing damned labels she was supposed to be temporary but she's not." he says sternly. 

"Mr. Styles I don't like to make people choose...." I trail off. 

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO CAUSE IF YOU WON'T LET ME HAVE HER IN THIS LABEL THEN GOODBYE." he says standing his voice raised. 

"Please sit down." I say calmly still unmoved from my seat. 

My eyes unknowingly scan up and down his body before snapping up to his face. 

"Excuse me?" Mr. Styles bitches. 

Shit I don't even know how to get this out of this now, I don't really know if she would ruin business unless I know the reason she is a cover up for him. I got it now. 

"Please sit." I motion my hand to the seat in where he was at before. 

He huffs sitting down. 

"Your file barely says anything so I can't help if what I'm asking and saying is incredibly rude. You should of thought of that while putting the information in this." I say tapping the file with my finger. 

He sighs heavily. 

"What do you need to know?" he questions sitting back in his chair. 

"Why she's a cover up." I state simply. 

He stays quiet for what seems like forever so I come up with short questions for him to say yes to if it's why.

"Publicity? Lie?" 

He nods violently. 

"Yes?" 

"Yes." he says lowly. 

"Mr. Styles I'll let you in on a secret, but you probably already know. I play football I'm the star player of the Donny Rovers, I own this LWT Records. I know everything there is to know about publicity, lies, cover ups and all that jazz." I lean forward resting my elbows on the table before continuing. He is still leaned back in his chair. 

"So the point is the papers make you seem like someone your not so forgive me if I'm wrong but cover ups are meant fix the lie." I say. 

"I'm used to that shit. This is no damn business meeting we need to get going with it now." 

"Yes your right but my point is I don't allow cover ups into my labels unless I assign them myself." I state. 

"Unless you assign them yourself?" he laughs. 

"Yes I don't think it's funny, I think it's right." I say. 

"Give me the contract so I can read the damned thing. She isn't going anywhere, it's really helped no one has wrote a single thing about that since then." he complains. 

"Yeah yeah Mr. Styles she will. You'll come to your senses and realize if you want to come out and be what the papers say you are if that's you then you need to get rid of her." I state. 

"You don't know how I am." 

"Exactly why I need to know." I say with a nod. 

"I'm fucking gay you asshole and I don't know why I love her but I do." he jerks the pen out of my hand signing on the solid black line. 

"I hope you read the fine print of that thing cause there is no going back after signing it." I say taking the pen signing my name next to his. 

He stands his face full of anger. I stand also. 

"I love pissing people off. It's something natural for me." I state proudly. 

I reach hand out to seal the agreement that's just been made partly. He stares at my hand for a beat then shakes it. As he reaches the door a thought crosses my mind and I say it. 

"From boss to client don't lie to yourself don't be someone your not." I say with a wave. 

He growls before stomping out the room. 

"Lizzy lets go!" I hear him say. 

Lizzy what the fuck type of name is that? I laugh grabbing the file and contract heading out the room. I still haven't had my tea. Jade at me with a look of disappointment. 

"Mind your damn business Jade your my receptionist that's all I may of fucked you at a late nights work a few times but that's all you are." I state firmly and she gasps. 

"Louis!" she says in that girly begging voice. 

"You may not call me Louis, Jade you call me Mr. Tomlinson and that's it do what I tell you to and that's it." I say. 

She grabs my arm. 

"I'd let go of my arm if you want to keep your job." I warn. 

She lets go immediately.

"Order me some pizza for lunch and get my damned tea." I say heading back into my office. 

She groans and I hear the ding of the elevator. 

"Desperate bitch." I mumble plopping back down in my seat. 

I look at the contract. Every line saying rules I came up with. 

No other past business relation allowed. Stands out to me the most and What so ever comes into the business of private life and relationship you must be agree always with Mr. Tomlinson. 

He agreed to it after talking about that even after I told him Lizzy can't stay. I rub my chin thinking about that over and over. It's something unusual, Mr. Styles himself is something unusual, he isn't like my other clients I've had. Something pulled me into wanting to know more about this shy timid sassy man. I stare out the window of my office into the London landscape below. The clouds are starting to break and I'm thankful I can get back to kicking around my football in the back at my house instead of going to the field of which I dread. 

"Mr. Tomlinson um your tea and pizza." Jade says pushing the door open with her foot as the delightful smell of my pizza fills my office. 

"Where's my change?" I question. 

"What change?" she asks like the stupid bitch she is. 

"Don't play with me Jade! I gave you 100 pound there is no way one pizza costs that much!" I snap.

She flinches. 

"Give me my damn change!" I repeat.

"Come get it then." she teases unbuttoning her shirt. 

My dick twitches. 

"You fucking slut I don't want to fuck you, I'm over you I got bored. Now give me my damn change or your fucking fired I'm getting real tired of your bullshit." I spit. 

Her mouth drops as she buttons back up her ugly ass blouse and gets my change from her bra and throws it at me.

"Now get out." I say with a huff. 

"I hate you." she snaps. 

"I hate you too but I have to like you enough to pay you for your shit doing of your job." I say. 

She flicks me off heading towards my door.

"I wouldn't flick me off your walking a thin line with your job and I'm your boss." I say taking a slice of my pepperoni pizza out of the box.

She slams my door shut a picture falling off the wall from the force she's paying for that. I quickly text her telling her she has a picture to pay for that she broke. 

The rest of my evening is spent putting Harry's file onto my computer and getting the contract copied onto it as well. The picture of his face still in mind his tall muscular figure flashing in and out. This is strange too strange have I ever liked a man before? I don't think so.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been staring at that damn contract and those two lines for ages now. A soft knock on the door interrupts me from my thoughts. 

"What!" I snap. 

"Mr. Tomlinson um Mr. Styles is here he said you texted him to come here for some plans for the next few days with his work?" 

"Oh right yes send him in then." I say. 

I realize I have the photo of Harry out of the file and sitting alone on my desk. I quickly grab it and stuff into my desk drawer just as Mr. Styles himself walks into my office. 

"Right hello Mr. Styles nice to see you again." I don't bother standing to greet him. 

"You wanted me to come here?" he questions. 

"Yes I did to discuss your plans." I say. 

I pull the piece of paper the picture and quickly stuff it into the folder in the next drawer. Pulling out his scheduling I typed after I had stopped staring at those lines long enough to type it. 

"Tomorrow you start." I begin. 

He leans forward close enough I can feel the heat on his skin. He looks down at the paper as I explain it. 

"Tomorrow you have a photo shoot for your album you can now finish." I clear my throat. 

"My album? I haven't gotten enough songs to even start recording yet." he leans back. 

"How many do you have then Mr. Styles?" I question. 

"I have 3 but I will not start until I have at least 8 written and ready." he says. 

"Persistent are we?" I raise my brow. 

God I'm glad I wore everyday clothes today an Adidas t-shirt and skinny black jeans with my vans. This is going to be a long day if I plan on getting him to record anything for a demo.

He crosses his arms raising his brow too with a sassy smirk. 

That's fucking turning me on I have to keep talking now before I get aggravated and make him leave so I don't do anything bad. 

"Mr. Styles I need you to record one of these songs for a demo that's all." I say shaking my head. 

"Mr. Tomlinson.." I cut him off. 

"Call me Louis please." I say nodding for him to continue. 

"Louis I really rather not record anything unless I absolutely need to." 

"Well Mr. Styles, you need to please." I say as kindly as I can. 

He growls and then huffs. 

"Sorry mate but that's business and with that demo we can post it to Twitter and Facebook and you can get publicity. That's why we need the photo shoot publicity." I explain. 

He rolls his eyes. 

"Yeah. yeah publicity my best friend." he huffs standing up walking to the door. 

"I will have your song chosen and maybe recorded by tomorrow." he says before walking out. 

"Mr. Styles I call." he doesn't hear me. 

I stride to the door in time to catch him reaching the elevator. 

"Have you done what I told you?" I question smirking. 

He gives me the big number one walking onto the elevator. Take that as a no. I decide to make this fun and take the second elevator down and mine lands right after his does. He spots. 

"Christ sakes! What do you want?" he says walking through the glass doors of LWT Records. 

LWT Records I never thought I'd end up using my initials as my record labels name. 

"You didn't answer my question upstairs." I say. 

I look up at the top floor I never really realized just how tall my building was until I actually took the time to look at it. It's not as tall as that Trump place in I think it was New York but it's tall. It has 12 floors and that Trump one has I don't even know. 

"That's why we're only friends really good friends." Harry explains softly. 

"I'm sorry what?" I say looking at him. 

He is leaning against his car. His car is nice it's a silver range rover. 

"I said I told her like you said to that I'm sure I'm gay I knew it since I was about 14 and I told her I only like her as a friend a really good friend at that." he explains. 

"Oh well um did you read the contract in detail." the January wind blows making me shiver.

"Little snip bits Jade gave me another hard copy when I walked in today." he pulls it out his back pocket waving it the air. 

"Right good read over that and I will cancel your shoot until your ready for it okay?" I offer. 

He nods.

"Right see you tomorrow Mr. Styles." I reach the doors.

"Song ready." I point my finger authoritatively. 

He laughs getting into his car. I wave him off and step inside my building. The warmth of inside warms me instantly but I will probably turn my heater on in my office cause I've gotten that cold. Jade smirks from behind her desk as I pass it on the way to the elevator. 

"Unless that smirk is for something good I suggest you stop smirking at me and do your damn work." I snap. 

Her smirk disappears immediately. 

"That's what I thought." i say pressing the button on the lift. 

* 

When I get home I lay tiredly down on my bed my huge king size bed. One thing I have realized in my short two days of seeing Harry not so much knowing him is that something is pulling me to him. Something I can't quite grasp what though. Definitely not love, maybe fond feelings really fond feelings? 

I rub my hands over my face. Not right now Louis, do I want to go clubbing tonight? I check the time 12 am. That answers the question nope I don't I'm too tired. I lock my phone back quickly texting Liam plans canceled for tonight maybe Friday. I throw my clothes onto the floor reminding myself over and over. I do not love Mr. Styles, it's only been two days you can't grow to love someone in two days. Unless it's love at first sight? I shake my head that's non sense. Can anyone love someone when they first see them? What is it that they love about that person at first sight? Their beauty? That's really all you can love about that person at first sight because that's all you really can see or know is there beauty. Am I fond or in love with his beauty?


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I wake feeling a bit ill. I groan picking up my phone buzzing on my bed table. 

"What?!" I growl into the reciever. 

"Oh erm Mr. Tom- Louis I didn't mean to.... did I wake you?" Harry soft yet scared voice comes through. 

Shit. 

"No...well yes you did sorry for answering like that usually it's Jade calling me at fucking seven a.m in the morning." I pause for a beat. 

"How can I help you Mr. Styles?" I question my head still buried in the pillows. 

"I'm um I'm uh at the LWT you told me to come by tomorrow sometime so I uh figured an early start be best." he clears his throat. 

"Oh right...I'm not feeling the absolute best my stomach is hurting a good bit, I have a head ache, and my throat hurts, would you like to come by my house and we work on it here?" I offer my voice scratchy. 

"Um isn't that against the contract employee may not be present at bosses home at any time?" he recites the line from the contract. 

"Hell if I know I just jotted down some random shit." I say honestly. 

"Well maybe you should rewrite the contract then?" he questions. 

I half laugh.

"No I already tried they won't let me what's final is final." I explain. 

He stays quiet and I can hear him breathing through the receiver. 

"Mr. Styles are...are you there?" I question now laying on my back. 

Shit my stomach really hurts. I feel like I'm about to vomit. 

"Yes I am. Um I don't think I like that idea I'd rather record at work not at yours." he explains. 

"Right then you can go home you have a day off, I'm calling in sick." I say rubbing my throat. 

The line goes dead. Cheers what a nice ending of a conversation that was. I take the phone away from my ear and stare at it. Confused why he didn't say he was going to hang up I could've started talking to him and not even realized that he hung up thankfully I did realize. I dial Jades number and tell her I'm sick and to cancel everything on my schedule today and to lock up LWT and go home. She bitches of course about not wanting to check every exit door of the damn building and all that shit. I of course yell at her and threaten to fire her yet again. Then hang up. 

My phone buzzes just as I throw the duvet off my body sending my phone across the room. 

"Fucking bloody hell that's personalized that better not be broke." I complain to myself. 

I lift my IPhone of the hardwood floor it's broke. The screen is cracked to pieces and the home button has fallen out. Cheers perfect way to start my day. My stomach feels like it turns and I run to the bathroom vomiting on the floor missing the toilet. I swear if Jade did something to my tea I'm going to have her arrested on what ever fucking charge she would get for poisoning me. I need to get a new phone today. 

I quickly shower after cleaning up the vomit from the floor and dress in my Adidas sweats. The drive to the phone shop is quick barely no traffic surprisingly.

"Right sir may I help you?" 

I nod showing the man my phone. He raises his brow. 

"It's personalized and I want the same one but in a Metallic Black with Silver edging and a black front. The IPhone 6+." I say. 

"Sir that's going to be a lot of money." he explains. 

"Um I don't care...I got the money for it so how many days will it take?" I question. 

"3 to 5 days." he says. 

"That's fine get to it." 

"You want to pay for it now or when it's here?" 

"Um when it's here cause I want to make you lot do a superb job." 

"Right then here's your order form." he hands me a sheet and I wave him off and walk out the shop. 

My throat and stomach and head are still being bothersome. A trip to the market seems to be in order. Hours later I'm back home with meds, more tea, and football. I grab my laptop as that's the only thing I have no to contact people. I email everyone important to let them know my phone is broke and I will have one in 3 days time and I will be at LWT tomorrow.

I decide to Skype Payno. He answers on the second ring.

"Aye mate." I say. 

"This is new something happen to your phone?" he scrunches his brows. 

"Yep flung it off the duvet when I woke this morning." 

He laughs. 

"That's why I keep it on my bed table." he smirks. 

"Shut up it was originally on the bed table, but then someone called me about business and I didn't bother putting it back on the table." 

He shakes his head. 

"We still going out Friday?" I question. 

"Yeah yeah mate covered it with my girl I'm free tomorrow night but not during the day." 

"That woman has you wrapped around her finger." I say. 

He smirks an evil one. 

"No mate she has me wrapped around her panties." 

"Liam! That's weird a bit pervert like." I say. 

He shrugs. 

"Your absolutely gross." I say shaking my head. 

"Oh well I'm over the moon about her." 

"Well good for you..." I half snap. 

"Woah there mate someone lonely?" 

I stay silent watching a random game on the TV. 

"Well mate, I'm getting off here she's here." he says thumbing towards the knocking sound at the door of his apartment. 

"Of course she is..." I say with no happiness. 

"Ma..." I shut my laptop cutting him off. 

I'm feeling better but I don't feel like going to work it's already 12 so no use now. My mind wonders off to Harry and what exactly he could be doing right now with his short time off. I wonder he likes to do besides sing, does he really know that he is gay? Am I who I say I am for that matter? I open my laptop and begin writing a letter to revoke the contract with Harry. I thought about how it wouldn't be right to hold him to a contract if I "like" him or if um he feels something to. 

I Louis Tomlinson owner of LWT Records, 

Hear by cancel the contract with me and my business with Harry Styles. It shall be revoked now and changed to terms of my choosing. I as the author notice how unorganized. I shall then rewrite the contract and hold it temporarily against Mr. Styles with LWT Records. 

Regards, 

Louis W. Tomlinson x. 

I hit the send button to my editor. Moments later I get a reply from my boss. 

From Richard Howard: 

Mr. Tomlinson, 

I see you want to revoke the contract you have written and signed with Mr. Harry Styles. I'm afraid we can not change anything in that contract until the time is up on it. 

Mr. Howard. 

I quickly pull up a clean email box and begin typing. 

To Mr. Howard: 

I do want to revoke it, how ever Mr. Howard if I may remind you, I am the writer of that contract and if I so desire to revoke it I may, without having to get permission from you sir. I stated in the fine print if at any time author desires to revoke the contract he may and I made it clear Mr. Styles couldn't. So I may rewrite this contract if I please! Remember my company, my rules, you are only my editor Mr. Howard not the owner of my company!

Louis. 

From Mr. Howard: 

Very well then have fun rewriting, try to make sure you are thoughtful this time. I have just deleted the old contract and will edit this one when your done. 

Mr. H. x 

-

I roll my eyes sighing this is going to take a while if I want this to work. If I am with someone it could harm my football career also.

Here we go again. I put my mind into this next new contract. 

I Louis W. Tomlinson, 

State these following rules as an agreement between myself and who so ever client is held to this....... 

Client may join Mr. Tomlinson which ever event or calling Mr. Tomlinson him/her is called to. 

Client is allowed to join Mr. Tomlinson at place of living. 

Client may NOT call end to contract until the time is up. 

If he/she so desires to end business works with LWT Records he/she may. 

I put a few more basic rules down and end it with sign here. 

I copy and paste it onto an email and send it to Mr. Howard. Hopefully that will do it. There is a knock on my door I check the time 6 in the evening who could that be. I put my laptop on the coffee table and answer my door. I check the peep hole it's Harry. I look down at what I'm wearing, I'm only in my sweatpants. I decide to screw it and not put on my shirt we are both men what does it matter. 

"Mr. Styles!" I greet opening my door. 

"Mr. I mean Louis, I really need to get used to calling you Louis." he giggles. 

"Come in." I open the door more letting him slide by me. 

I turn to face him and the way he looks down is fucking heavenly. His white shirt is half buttoned up, he is wearing black ripped skinny jeans and brown boots. His long chocolate curls fall just past his shoulders. 

He stands there looking around biting his lip when his eyes reach mine and if I'm not mistaken they widened a good bit. 

"What are you...um going here?" I question. 

"I um got this uh...I..." he trails off looking down my body again. 

Damn it he is fucking tempting and I feel the pull between us. I'm fighting myself right to not attack him and bury my hands in his curls and savor the taste of his lip. I'm hard and I'm pretty sure he is also by the way he is biting his lip and talking nervously. I decide to play innocent in this little moment.

"You what?" I question walking to the sofa where my unfinished email sits. 

He follows sitting on the other end of the couch he really knows how to tease. I grab my laptop quickly finishing the email before hitting send and closing it. 

"I brought the song.... a demo." he rubs his knees. 

My mouth is so dry and I'm aching to climb on top his ass. 

"Right then...let's have a listen." I say holding out my hand. 

He bites his lip so hard it turns white his eyes can't seem to stop looking at my torso. 

"Are you going to sit there and daydream all day or are you going to hand me the CD?" I question stupidly but meaning to. 

He blushes and I can see his breathing hitch. He holds out the CD and I pop it into my laptop listening to it. The words are very slow, the beat slow and almost sad, it seems he likes to write with feeling. 

"You seem to like to pour your feelings into what you do, Mr. Styles am I right?" I question. 

"Um yeah I do, I like slow songs where you can tell the singer is pouring their story into them." he explains. 

I nod. 

"Right I'm going to keep this so I can post it to my business account and hopefully get noticed." I explain holding it up. 

He nods his lip between his teeth yet again. 

"Mr. Styles I think I know why your lip is always plump." I tease facing him showing all my chest. 

"and why is that?" he questions licking his lips. 

"Because when your nervous or concentrated you like to bite your lip to help you calm down as it seems, and I don't think it's working." I say so softly. 

He growls in his throat. 

"Oh shit." he moves closer to me in the blink of an eye grabbing my face pulling my lips to his. 

I need to pull away but I can't this feels way to fucking good. I slide off of him and pat my lap for him to get on me. I'm dominant here Mr. Styles and always am know this. I take his hair in my fist pulling it gently. 

"Fuck Harry, your my client what are you doing to me." I groan. 

I move my lips over his neck and suck a little. I leave a love bit just at the bottom of his neck. 

He groans happily into my neck. 

"Be a good boy and keep your mouth shut about this." I say teasing his lips with my tongue. 

"I...will you...." he stutters. 

"Not today Mr. Styles." I say. 

He climbs off me. Sitting himself just next to me. 

"Right okay..." he says sounding almost sad? 

"Harry how did you get my address?" I question my boner slowly softening. 

"I snook into your office when Jade left after I told her I swear I'd lock up for her when I'm done." he smirks. 

"You came here to see me and only me didn't you not for your demo?" I question. 

"I had to have some way of getting into your house didn't I?" he smirks. 

"Yes you did. How did you get into my computer where it was?" I say. 

"I took a wild guess and you really need to not make your password the name of your company." he says pointing. 

"Yeah yeah Styles." I say. 

"You should get going. Be at work tomorrow!" I demand. 

He frowns standing up. 

"Okay then..." he walks to my door. 

"Harry you need to be careful going around here like that. Oh and stay out my office." I say seriously. 

He stuffs his hands in his pockets walking to his car before driving away. I hope I didn't come off mean but oh my god he kissed me, I wanted to fuck him I did just not yet.... I need to make it better between us before I fuck the lights out of him. I realize now I still like him almost more than what I ever did kissing a girl. I'm sure now, totally sure I want Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday my favorite day of the week any day of the week actually could be my favorite I can leave work when I want, or not even come if I don't want to. Every week is the same in my life basically LWT, football, clubbing the same repeating motion. Except this week was a tad different, Thursday is usually a lazy day for me I usually leave work early but a damned bug came over me and I didn't go at all....then Harry, Harry came that day, yesterday and I've been on the clouds since that kiss. I walk through the glass doors of LWT. Hoping that Harry has come early, my phone came back early so good with that. 

"Mr. Tomlinson um you have visitor upstairs waiting for you." Jade informs me as I pass her desk. 

"Who?" I ask. 

"Mr. Styles. No suit?" she scans me up and down.

"No fuck off Jade shit your annoying as hell." I say pushing the button. 

She mumbles and that sets me off. 

"Jade I have told you time and time again to not let any fucking body upstairs when I'm not here!" I snap. 

"Well he wouldn't stay down here and I told him to if you must know." she says harshly. 

I give her the finger and step into the elevator all the way up. When the doors ding open I'm met with green eyes and a figure leaning against the wall beside my office door. 

"Mr. Styles to what do I owe this honor?" I say in posh voice. 

I unlock my office flipping the light on as I walk to my desk Harry on my heels. 

"What're you doing?" I ask nervously as Harry inches closer and closer. 

I put my hands up as a barrier between me and him to prevent what's surely going to happen even with my hands in the middle of us. 

"I can't stay away from you Mr. Tomlinson I know business I can't be doing this-" 

I stop him there. 

"Styles you got it all wrong I'm not attracted to you...." I lie. 

"That's a lie." he spits backing away from me the friction instantly gone. 

"Oh is it?" I snap. 

"Well I don't know um lets see whenever I so much as come near you or you see me your eyes nearly pop out of that small head of yours, two your breathing hitches, and three I can practically feel you hardening even though I'm not touching you." he says his eyes raking my body. 

"Wrong, your the one that does all that around me, I'm not attracted to you...I've become overwhelmingly addicted to you, your fucking sexy and I can't help it when your around me..." I look at him studying his body language. 

"Your practically dying over there I can tell, I can control myself unlike you." I point to his boner. 

He gapes his mouth. 

"That kiss said it yesterday as well." 

He comes at me sexually frustrated clearly. 

"No no..." I tease pushing him against the wall. 

"Stay there." I point walking to the door I lock it. 

He's practically froze against the wall waiting my next move his eyes follow my every move. I shut the blinds to my big window and the window next to my door. I put my finger over my mouth telling him to stay quiet. 

"I've not known you but a week now and I want you." he breathes. 

I giggle proudly and place my hand on his hard dick. I slowly begin palming him through his pants. 

"You like that Styles?" I smirk kissing his neck. 

He growls deeply. 

"That's what I thought." I smile lowering myself to him and undo his belt and bull his boxers and pants. 

His dick is bigger than what I thought. I grab it and begin pumping quickly I tease his tip with my tongue earning a loud moan. 

"Sh Styles your going to get me in trouble." I say. 

He grabs a fist full of my hair and pulls it slightly. His legs stiffen and his eyes roll back in his head. 

"L-Lou-Louis." he moans coming onto my carpet of my office. 

I lick the remaining come off he tastes good. I give him a tissue to wipe clean with and he does before pulling his boxers and pants up. 

I look at my watch. 

"You've been up here for more than an hour now, can't risk it." I state. 

He frowns. 

"Some other time." I assure. 

He nods not saying anything. 

"Oh come on Mr. Styles don't be bummed I've been lying to myself lately about not being gay, I've done a few girls but that was when I was unsure but I think I knew a while back." I say. 

He heads towards the door of my office ignoring my comment. 

"I hope you don't think I'm using you." 

He stops locking the door back turning to me. 

"Then why does it feel like it?" he questions crossing his arms. 

I smile almost laughing. 

"Probably because you came onto me and I haven't given you what you wanted." I say sitting in my chair. 

He balls his fist at his sides. 

"Getting annoyed are we?" I question loving every minute of this frustration. 

"Your an asshole." he spits. 

"No I'm just respectful." I say. 

He raises a brow. 

"That's right I said I'm being respectful, I'm not fucking you, I haven't known you that long, not that it has anything to do with it." I say 

"SCREW TIME!" he yells. 

I let out a sigh. 

"What is wrong with you?" I ask. 

"What's wrong with me is that I'm throwing myself at you literally, and you are giving me anything but a shit ass blow job just then!" he snaps he chest falling and rising rapidly from yelling.

"Calm down. I do like maybe even want something with you." I say calmly. 

"You drive me fucking mad! I know I've known you for only a week and that your boss. I can't help the way I am around you my body just goes numb around you." he says flinging his arms up. 

Just like that he walks out my office. Should I go after him? Should I not? I run to the hallway catching Harry. I want to kiss him show him I want him but I can't too many cameras. I push him into the elevator crashing into his lips. 

"You drive me fucking crazy too I'm not lying every part of you even your fucking voice drives me mad." I say. 

He presses his lips to mine. 

"Dinner tonight at mine Mr. Tomlinson." he hands me a piece of paper. 

"Harry what are you doing to me?" I say weakly against the wall of the elevator as he exits. 

He smirks proudly as the door closes. Dinner at Harry's this not wanting to fuck him thing won't last now. I know this. OH SHIT! LIAM I PROMISED HIM I'D GO CLUBBING TONIGHT. Fuck!


	6. Chapter 6

As I enter the club I pray Harry will forgive and head straight for the bar. A few drinks later a nice looking girl starts grinding against me. Liam is sat at the bar in respects for his "girl". I stumbled backwards falling on my ass spilling my drink all over my shirt.

"Move along." I say to the girl that was just grinding on me.

My head is twirling but I manage to pull out my phone loads and loads of missed calls and texts from Harry fill the screen until it lights up again with his name.

Shit. I'm drunk as hell. I answer the call.

"Helloo" I slur.

"Lou- wait a second are you drunk?" his voice cracks.

Bloody hell I've hurt him.

"No never...well maybe a little." I say.

I stumble through the crowd finally slamming into the exit.

"OI!" I yell signaling Liam I've went out.

I fall down again.

"LOUIS!" Harry yells.

"What owe that hurt."

"Are you okay? what happened?"

"I fell cause I'm drunk."

"Where are you?" he questions.

"Why do you care where I am?" I slur.

Liam gives me a slap on the back making me stumble forward a little.

"You ready mate?"

"Who's that?" Harry asks.

"Fucking hell it's Liam my best mate."

"Can I come get you?" Harry asks softly.

"Go on mate I have a friend coming to get me." I say waving Liam off.

"Huh?"

"Har- I mean yes you can come get me." I click the end button before he can say anything else.

"Right mate I'm off to my girls." he smirks.

"What's your "girls" name anyway?" I question putting air quotes on girls.

"It's Megan." he smirks getting into his rover driving off.

I text Harry the address in a minute he replies back saying he's on the way.

I slide down and plop on the sidewalk. A few cameras snap my pictures and some random fans of the football team come by taking pictures.

About 20 minutes later the alcohol has subsided some what and been replaced with a killer headache. Harry pulls up in his Rover.

"Louis you alright?" he kneels down next to me.

"I'm fine my head just hurts, why did you want to pick me up?" I question look at his face.

"Lets get in the car, and because I wanted to...." he says opening the door for me.

I get in and we soon drive off.

"Harry Styles where are we going?" I say leaning my head back hoping to relieve this horrid headache. 

"Louis Tomlinson we are going to my flat if that's alright?" he says looking at me then the road.

"Eyes on the road Mr. Styles or I'm walking." I say feeling moody suddenly it's the drink affects I know. 

How is he not mad? What even is this right now? What's going to happen at his place? Who is this Harry Styles I'm falling for....

Harry pulls off to the side.

"Right well we are here." I think I must have started to doze off because his voice barely comes through.

There is no way I'm leaving his tonight. There is no way somethings not going to happen tonight either even if we both try.

I nearly fall up the steps to his apartment but he catches me.

"Careful Mr. Tomlinson, we can't have you getting hurt can we?" he says.

I plop down on his leather couch watching him go back and forth till he comes back with a plate full of food.

"So Mr. Styles what is this?" I asked.

"Chicken pasta with peas and carrots." he smirks.

"What are you smirking about?" having a fork full of pasta.

This is really good. I wonder if he made it. And where he learned how to cook so good.

As I finish off the plate he eyes me deeply. He clears his throat.

"Here I will take that I will be back in a second with some ice cream do you want some?" he asked.

"No I'm alright." I lay my spinning head down on the couch.

I close my eyes for what seems to be only seconds. Only to be woken up by something trailing up my leg, something that feels like a hand almost. That's cause it is I let out a moan.

"Harry what are you doing?" I question sleepy my eyes are so heavy.

Before I realize it his lips are on mine. Kissing me hard I'm still a little buzzed but I know I'm allowing this.

"Harry please." I beg.

I want to be aware with him. He isn't like anybody else that I've done this with before. He isn't like one of those girls. No nothing like them I want him to know this too. He is someone different, someone I want to take my time with no matter how bad the temptation. I'm falling for Harry, whether he is or not, I want this to be right.

"Harry I can't allow this, I want to be aware with you, to be sure I want you to be also."

He backs away from my face so I can hurt? Or is that sad? Anger?

"You want to be sure?" he questions now sitting beside me.

"Yes I do, I don't want you to be like those girls I've been with before." I explain.

He shakes his head.

"Not like one of your girls huh?" he says looking at me softly.

I scoot closer to him putting my hand on his knee. I know he is confused.

"Listen Harry, I'm totally sure I feel something for you, but I want you to know I felt something in my stomach turn when you first walked into my office." I caress his cheek.

His full lips form a soft smile. Every part of Harry is beautiful. This man who I barely know I find beautiful.

"Harry?" I say looking at him with soft eyes.

"Yes?" he says looking at me scanning my face.

"I like you a lot." I smile.

He giggles so cutely.

"And I like you." he smiles.

"Mr. Styles your beautiful." I smile.

"A man is never beautiful." he says raising his head his hands on his hips.   
I shake my head.

"It's 2am Styles go to bed." I wave him off snuggling into his couch.

He laughs.

"You honestly think I'm going to let you sleep on my couch, you're so wrong if I have my bed, or the guest bed your choice." he offers.

"Hmm that is a hard decision Mr. Styles." I say rubbing my chin.

"While you may not know me Mr. Tomlinson, give you a fun fact about myself I am an excellent cuddler in bed." he smirks.

"Oh are you Mr. Styles?" I question.

"Oh shut up and stop disagreeing with yourself and come to bed with me." he says holding out his hand.

He leads me up the steps to the upstairs of his apartment. His bedroom is nice. I kick my shoes off to the side as we enter his room. Shirt over my head doing the same. I pull off my pants turning to him.

"Do you have any sweatpants?" I question with a grin.

He laughs turning to his dresser opening the drawer sweat pants and throwing them at me. I catch them and put them on.

I scoot to the edge of the bed when he climbs in with only sweats as well.

He laughs seeing me on the absolute edge of the bed.

"Now how am I supposed to cuddle you if you're all the way over there?"

He pulls me into him nuzzling into my neck I also make myself comfortable by putting my arms around him as well. I breathe a sigh of relief settling into the comfort of Harry's arms, and eventually fall asleep. I'm going to hear it in the morning but I don't care right now feels good and I wish it could last forever. It's not Jades or anybody else's business what I do. Only mine.

It's in this moment in the brink of sleep, of falling asleep in the arms of the Mr. Styles that I realize; that I want him to be mine and I would do whatever it takes to make that possible.

Im willing to solve this mystery of love that I can't figure out with him.... for him.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up before Harry my phone is dead so I cant call my driver. I don't want to wake Harry he looks so very peaceful and beautiful. Instead I make my around his flat and explore. He has good taste in houses.

Where the fuck is the kitchen? I'm so hungry. I make my way down the steps through the living room.

Should of known the kitchen would of been just off the dining table. What a health fanatic. I laugh at his choice of foods and beverages that fill his fridge. Yogurt, OJ, bagels, avocado, cream cheese.

I grumble.

"Harry why can't u have anything good?" I ask myself loudly.

"Cause healthy stuff is good for you, you lazy bum." his voice comes from behind me making me jump.

"Christ you scared the shit out of me." I say shutting his fridge.

He laughs shaking his head making his way over to me.

"Why can't you like healthy food?" he smirks pulling out an apple from the basket on the counter.

"I just don't like anything healthy really, maybe apples and water but that other shit in that fridge no way."

"You poor thing." he pushes me against the counter.

Ouch.

"I've got to work here soon I'm actually late as we speak and so are you Mr. Styles." I look up at his face teasing him with a swift kiss on the lips.

I walk out the kitchen leaving him there in the kitchen looking hot as hell in his boxers the sunlight highlighting his face.

Should I invite him into the shower with me?

"Hey uh Harry can I use your shower?" I question.

He pokes his head from around the corner smiling. God I love that smile.

"Yeah if I can join you?"

I swallow hard and I answer yes before my mind can catch up. The water cascades down my body bouncing onto Harrys in front of me. My hand rest against his chest as I plant a kiss on it and move up to his neck.

"Don't do this unless your going to fuck me."he breathes his head hanging back under the water with pleasure.

I stop my assault I have to decide now if I want to. I promised myself last night I wasn't going to unless I knew how I felt. I know I like Harry a lot I may even love him.

My lips crash into his enough Louis let go do it. I tell myself as I feel myself hardening. I kiss him roughly down his neck and all over his chest. I reach him and take him in my mouth he instantly hardens.

"Harry we need to get to your room" I turn off the water quickly.

We rush to his room and I crash into his lips knocking him onto the bed. I grab the condom from the pocket of my jeans but I have no lube please have lube Harry.

I slip it on.

"Tell me you have lube otherwise I need to prep you." I smirk.

He nods to the drawer beside his bed. Thank you god.

"I can still prep you if you want me to." I bite my lip.

He shakes his head raising his legs for my entry. I give him a questioning look.

He nods and with that I slide in him. He lets out a loud pleasurable moan. Oh god he is tight so tight. Fuck.

I begin moving faster and he squeezes my arm. This feeling of being inside him is foreign much tighter and much rougher I quite like it.

"L-Louis." he stutters as I stop my movement bringing him on top me so his long legs wrap around my torso.

"Oh god." I moan as I begin moving again.

"Louis." he moans into my neck.

I kiss him as I pound faster.

"Fuck Harry." I moan.

He stiffens and I know he is about to come undone I lay him flat and pound into him until he releases himself. I pull out on my release. As Harry lays there breathlessly.

"I-....." he stops.

"What?" I question wrapping my arm around him.

"Nothing I best not say anything yet." he rests his head on my chest.

I look at him I did this because I love him. Silly to say only after a week.

I've come to realize the greatest unsolved mystery is love. It is something unsolvable. What is love exactly? By definition love is simply an intense feeling of deep affection or a person thing that one loves. Love to me is impossible to describe. I myself have never been able to explain it. Love is not a definition on a piece of paper it is a feeling.... a mysterious feeling.... It doesn't let you choose when you feel it and when you don't it decides for itself who you do, who you don't. It chooses for you, it brings the worst or maybe the best out in us.

Harry is love.

That is what Harry is, a mysterious feeling, something unsolveable. I've tried for the amount of time I've met him, and fell for him. To figure out if I love him I do. I know I do there is no denying this feeling I have is the greatest one of all...love.

I love Harry. I'm sure of this now. He is Mine.

"Say it Harry." I beg.

He looks up at me.

"I love you Louis Tomlinson." he says it with emotion.

"Harry I love you, there is no denying it. This morning has made me realize this, your not like anyone else Harry your special. Don't think for a second your just another one like those girls you aren't. Time has no matter with this. Your mine baby mine." I smile looking at dimples.

"Mr. Styles you have missed work and so have I." I smirk.

I truly love Harry. He loves me now this needs serious precautions, and rule changing if I want him. My football career has everything to do with this now no one has any say in it with my music business and I have a game tomorrow a proper game. Something Harry can't come to as a guest of mine and I can't treat him as a friend cause that's not what he is to me. He is the total opposite, he is Mine.


	8. Chapter 8

I had given Harry a ticket for the game today and he still hasn't showed I ran out a few times before to check and I haven't spotted the curly haired fool of mine in the crowd yet. I would have imagined him being first one here at least for me but he is probably mad at me. Mad because I couldn't take him in the car with my bodyguard. I couldn't take him out with me at all at least not during the day. Just before we go out to begin the game I grab my phone texting Harry. 

 

To Mine

Where are you I didn't see you when I went to check the last three times? :( 

A minute later it buzzes 

From Mine 

In the stands where you can definitely see me you just didn't look hard enough x 

To Mine

See you soon Mr. Styles ;) x P.S I will find you 

From Mine 

You won't back there get your cute bum out here, I miss you....

With that I lock my phone back up throwing it in my locker before heading out with my team. The whole crowd screams loudly as we make our entrance but my only concern is him being here like he said. I scan the stands trying to find him, why am I having such a hard time I gave him a ticket for the front near our net. His ass is bound to get up if I play dirty. I smirk at this plan I have running threw my head. 

"Tommo your on the field." coach says thumbing towards the field where they are already playing. 

I run onto the field swiping the ball immediately from the other team. Dribbling it towards our net I see him finally and I stop dead in my tracks his green eyes meet mine. I'm tackled hardly so much so I'm winded and have fallen to the ground. I get up slowly and stumble a little bit before vomiting onto the field. 

"Louis mate you alright you need off the rest the game?" Daniel asks resting his arm around my shoulder. 

I look back at the stands where he is and sure enough he is stood firm looking worried while only a few others are stood. That's the last thing I see before I totally black out. 

 

Voices, voices is all I hear around me or is it one voice. I blink my eyes open cautiously and slowly my head hurts a good bit. 

"Tommo are you okay?" the coach questions. 

"Har-" I begin wanting to ask for Harry but I remember I can't. 

"I want to go home." I say sitting up. 

"Right get his bodyguard here so he can go home." Coach Rob orders. 

"I can take him." a familiar voice says from the door. 

"Um and who are you?" 

"I'm uh no one special just a friend that got invited to his game someone really close to him." Harry explains. 

"Right then Mr. No One Special, you can be on your way then." Rob smirks. 

\- 

The whole car ride to mine is quiet mostly because I have a bad headache. Harry's hand stayed on my thigh and hasn't moved until now the loss of the warmth from his hand being there feels strange. 

"Lou wake up." Harry says softly. 

I don't wake up I'm too sore and this killer headache of mine refuses to let me do so. His strong arms wrap around my small waist carrying me up the path. He lays me gently down on the duvet of my bed. I try to reach him but my body says no. 

"Harry stay...." I say falling in and out of sleep. 

"Okay." he leans down kissing my head before climbing on the bed in only his boxers five minutes later. 

"Did you get my things?" I say curling up next to him. 

"Yeah I did your phone is on your night table. Mr. Tomlinson don't go playing all mighty and bold to please me again okay?" he says. 

"I'll try not to Mr. Styles." I say smiling before drifting off. 

I roll over onto his side expecting to be stopped by the warmth of his body but I am not it's cold. Did he leave? Why would he leave? I lean over the bed checking the floor for his clothing not there. I don't want to assume he left I throw on some dirty sweatpants and go downstairs. Where the hell is he? 

"Harry?" I call out yawning. 

No answer. My phone vibrates his name flashing up as Mine. Text message from Mine it reads. 

Mine 9:28 am 

Morning sleepy head :) why don't you look outside in your pool ;) 

I make my way to my back window to look out and sure enough he is in my pool floating on his back. I smile at the sight. How the sun hits his chest and beads of water form back with the pool as they fall back down his chest. 

"Good morning handsome!" I yell. 

I laugh as his whole submerges underwater as he jumps at my voice. He emerges back up smiling and rests his arms crossed in front him on the deck. 

"I hope you didn't think I was leaving you?" he says as I approach the edge of the pool. 

"No, well maybe I did because your stuff was gone and your side was cold. So I thought you may of left because of yesterday." 

His face twists in confusion then softens a little. He giggles softly as I sit criss cross in front of him. 

"You think I'm mad cause I couldn't arrive at the game with you?" he questions. 

I nod. 

"Yeah because I can't tell anyone about you at the field or on the team. My music business has nothing to do with us now but my football does." I say looking down. 

His wet hand reaches out touching my ankle giving it a squeeze. 

"Can you get in the water? That sun hitting you like that is making me uneasy." he smirks. 

"Can you please stop ignoring what I just said?" I say scooting back so he can't touch me. 

I want him to know I want to take him off and show him off to the world. So I can show everyone how proud I am that he is mine. 

"Louis I understand the business of this with your football I'm not bothered." he says scrunching his brows together. 

"Cause Harry I love you and your not just some guy and that's the last thing I want to have to tell someone you are to me." I say getting up walking into the house. 

A minute later he joins me as my back is leaned against the counter he presses his wet torso against mine. 

"Louis look at me." he says so softly its almost a whisper. 

I do as I'm told and look into his beautiful green eyes. 

"I love you Louis I understand that no matter what you have to say later on down the road about you and me I'm not just some guy to you." he says pressing his forehead against mine. 

"Well Mr. Styles, you have a busy schedule today so you need to head on home freshen up then go to LWT and I will meet you there." I smile quickly kissing him. 

"You promise?" he smirks. 

"Of course I have something planned at ol' LWT if you do good with your job." I say. 

He starts towards the door completely dressed now. 

"And plus I'm your boss." I smile. 

"I love you Louis Tomlinson." he smiles. 

"I love you Harry Styles." 

With that he shuts the door and makes his way down the path and drives off. LWT sure has its ways of bringing the most dreadful people and the most amazing people. Harry is one of those amazing people. Everything about him not just his body no, I'm in love with his personality. It's the best thing I'm in love with his heart. Most importantly though I'm in love with him.


	9. Chapter 9

I've been thinking the whole miserable drive to LWT about how Harry said this whole thing doesn't bother him and he understands. I'm beginning to think he's gotten the idea of how this whole business works. This business of me and him isn't exactly how I wanted it to work though, not at all. I want to be able to take him out on a proper first date not hidden away in mine or his house that's no date. 

"Hello Jade." I greet as nicely as possible as I walk past her towards the elevators. 

She smirks at me. I hate that fucking smirk. 

"Is Mr. Styles in?" I question grabbing a file from her desk. 

She nods. 

"He arrived about 20 minutes ago." she says going back to her business on the computer. 

I leave without another word riding the lift to my floor. The doors open and I don't see him right off like usual where is he? I pause when I hear sound coming towards the studio area. Found him I'm certain I throw the file and my other things into a sloppy pile on the floor of my office quickly before heading to the studio. 

I watch in awe at how totally into the recording he is to his own music. He hits a high note perfectly and I swear my knees go weak and I nearly fall to the floor. Voice of an angel everything about him is heavenly, his voice singing and talking, his eyes, his long curly brown hair, his laugh, his embrace. I could go on for ages with everything that makes me love him. I ask myself numerous times on a daily bases how did someone like me fall for him? He is nothing like me. He is so different from me, his attitude, his personality, him. 

"Hey Lou." he says softly breaking my train of thought. 

I was so deep into my thoughts I didn't even notice the music stop. 

"Hey beautiful." I say with a big smile. 

He smiles his dimples making their mark on his cheeks. 

"I see you got at least one of your jobs done today." I say looking at the sound board. 

"Yes I did. I finished the last one just now, I told that girl at the desk to tell you I only came here 20 minutes well 30 minutes ago now." he giggles. 

"Of course you did." I say. 

He plants himself in a seat in my office the leather arm chair sat directly across from my desk. I pick my shit up off the floor putting it where it belongs. 

"You're so messy it's irritating." 

I laugh. 

"Sorry I'm too lazy to clean up for myself."

Opening the file I can already tell this client will be shit. I buzz Jade. 

"Jade ring the client in this file you had set out for me and tell her she's denied." before she can speak I hang up. 

"That's not right." 

"I knew you were going to say that." I shake my head. 

"Well it isn't. You didn't give her a chance to come in and show you her voice." 

"Are you defending her Styles?" I raise a brow. 

"No." he shakes his head "I just think you need to give people a chance when they are given one." 

"Harry babe, I have 10 clients already your my number one client to get in order I see potential in you as I did those other ones I let have a deal with." I explain. 

"So you take a look at their file to determine if you let them in or not?" 

"Precisely I like to judge things by the looks of them and so far it's worked clearly." I smirk looking him up and down. 

"You chose me for my looks?" he crosses his arms. 

"No, I chose you cause I some what liked what your file said." I'm trying not to say the wrong thing. 

 

"You some what liked it?" he taps his fingers on the arm of the chair. 

"Fuck Harry! Maybe I did choose you for your looks it wasn't my choice I liked you the moment I saw your picture in the file, I liked you yes for your looks and when I listened to your demo you gave me I fell for you uncontrollably. It may seem a bit perverted hell it does." I stand up behind my desk "but I love you madly I fucking love you." 

I turn looking out the window. 

"Lou?" he says softly. 

"What?" I huff from yelling. 

"I don't think that you are perverted for doing that." I hear his heavy boots come across the floor. 

His arms wrap around my waist and I feel relaxed all the frustration I just felt moments ago melts away. 

"I want to be able to take you out Harry it kills me that I can't, I don't think you get it. I want to take you out on a proper first date where we don't have to hide from cameras or anything. You say you understand that we can't and your not bothered by it. Harry you aren't some secret to me. Your becoming everything to me more and more each second." I say. 

He squeezes me tighter. 

"I know you do." he says softly sighing. 

I turn around facing him so I can look into his emerald green eyes. My lips meet his gently fitting together like a puzzle piece we move slowly at first. After about a minute though we begin quicker and harder with each other. I'm hard as a rock and this is makes it ache more in my jeans. 

"Fuck Harry." I moan into his mouth. 

He keeps on with his assault on my lips. He is such a good kisser. He growls against my lips and this tells me he also is hard. I move my right hand from his curls and down to his bulge, I begin my own little assault and palm him through his jeans. He moans out in pleasure breaking our kiss for just a brief second before his lips slam into mine again. 

"You need to pull your jeans down mister or your going to mess in them and ruin them." I smirk against his lips. 

"Fuck Louis." he quickly gets his pants down so I can continue my assault. 

I lock the door and turn the lights off the only light coming in now is the dim evening light of London outside. I pump my hand up and down his and his head falls back pleasure his mouth forming a wide O. I know he's close now. 

I plant kisses down his neck and move my hand faster and tighter and he comes into my mouth. He pants heavily after he lets go. I smile proudly at how fast I can make him come undone. 

I turn the lights back on and unlock the door as he pulls his boxers and pants back up. I bite my lip. 

He eyes my hard bulge in my jeans. 

"Later." I wink. 

He bites his lip and I see red coming in his cheeks. 

"Cute." I say. 

"What's planned for tomorrow?" he questions. 

"You have a photo shoot for your album." I smile. 

"I don't like photo shoots." he explains. 

"Why?" 

"Because they boss you and I don't like being bossed I like to do my own thing in photos." 

"I can arrange that." I smile assuring him. 

I check the time on my watch. 

"Right it's time to leave." 

I'm so thankful. I lock up my office and Harry hangs closely behind me. 

"Your making me nervous." I smile. 

"Why?" 

"Because your standing so close I don't know what your going to do." 

I turn to face him and he is so close I can feel the heat radiating off his body. 

"I uh have something planned for us." I say looking at the time again "but we have to get going now if we want to make it with enough daylight." 

"When did you plan whatever you have planned?" he smiles as we get on the elevator. 

"I kind of just planned it midst our make out session." I laugh. 

He laughs too. 

"So our make out session gave you an idea for something to do?" 

"Yeah." I nod getting off the lift with him. 

I can see the excitement and happiness plastered all over Harry's face. I hope he likes what I have planned this is what I'm going to call our first real date. 

"We uh need to go drop of your car at yours. Then you get in with me oh and you get some clothes for a day or two or three." I smile. 

"Okay." he smiles. 

I follow him to his apartment and wait a little ways down for him to come back out about ten or fifteen minutes later he does emerge from his with a bag full of clothes I assume. I shake my head an over packer he is I think as I see his bag when he gets in. 

"I wanted to be sure." he giggles. 

I place my hand on his thigh after I pull off. His on top of mine I love this. 

"So Mr. Styles you have any food preferences?" I question as we get back into the busy part of London. 

"Anythings okay really." he says. 

"Ah fuck what about a nice restaurant?" I offer. 

"Okay." 

I pull off in front a restaurant of which I know some people well in and get out as does Harry. 

"I haven't talked to these owners in ages." I say. 

"You know them?" he opens the door for me to go in. 

I'm supposed to do that for him oh well. 

"Are you reserved?" the lady asks. 

"Um yes under Tomlinson a private table in the back." I say. 

She checks the list. 

"Let's be quick please I'm sure we were followed by at least ten paps." 

Harry pokes my back roughly. 

"Right this way."

We are given our table in the back just as I said to. A moment later a guy waiter comes. 

"What will you have to drink?" he questions having big eyes for Harry. 

I tense up. 

"Um some water." 

"And you sir?" he questions making his eyes look at me. 

"Some get your eyes off my boyfriend!" I say annoyed. 

"Sorry sir we don't have that on the menu." he smirks. 

"You want to play smart ass with me I suggest you don't!" I'm getting well pissed. 

"You sir have got some piss in your cheerios, I can't help that your boyfriend is beyond gorgeous." he looks at Harry. 

"Fuck sakes get the fuck away. I want a different person to wait on us." I say sternly but angry. 

I'm boiling mad and when another person returns its a woman hopefully she won't stare at Harry or be rude like the asshole was. 

"Hello sir what can I get you?" she smiles politely. 

That's better. 

"I'll have some Dr. Pepper." 

"And you sir?" she looks at her pad. 

Much better. 

"Some water." 

"And your meals what would you like?" 

"I'll have a steak and potatoes and no salad." 

"Alfredo and salad please." Harry orders. 

She walks away. 

"Are you angry?" I question. 

"No." he says plainly. 

Bull shit. 

"You are." I say. 

"Why do you think I'm mad Louis?" he looks at me. 

"Well because I went off on that slug just five minutes ago and people kind of looked our way." I say looking him dead in the eyes. 

"Well yeah you did cause a scene, that's um never mind." 

"It's what Harry?" I question. 

"It's childish your in a elegant restaurant and you go off the deep end because that guy had eyes for me." he explains calmly.

"And that's childish how? Your my boyfriend mine not his, or anyone else's. Excuse me for getting jealous." I explain getting angry again. 

"You still shouldn't of done that." he says softly. 

"Whatever." I say cutting it off right there. 

"Louis...." he says softly reaching for my hand. 

"Well I don't want to be childish anymore so drop it." I say. 

"I love.... yeah your right never mind." he lets go of my hand and walks out of the restaurant. 

"Damn it!" I curse out loud. 

I run outside towards Harry walking down the sidewalk. Please god don't be crying please. I won't be able to stand the fact if I made him cry. 

"Harry! Stop!" I yell. 

He does dead in his tracks. I finally reach him and he jerks away from my touch. 

"Harry I'm sorry." I say. 

He turns around and is crying. Damn it. 

"Why did you say that?" he cries. 

"Because....because I was angry and when I'm angry I don't necessarily think." I explain feeling absolute shit. 

He doesn't say anything just stares at me with glossy eyes. 

"I love you Harry so much and you know I never mean to snap at you." I say nervous. 

"I love you Louis very much and I'm sorry I didn't tell him to back off." he wipes his eyes. 

"I know baby I know I'm so sorry please please let me finish this date with you. That place we aren't going back to it must be owned by someone new." I say. 

He nods. 

I squeeze his hand leading him back to my car. 

"We will get something somewhere else." I say. 

I place my hand on his thigh and I can feel him relax underneath my hand. 

"Harry?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm sorry I made you cry." I say. 

"I'm a sensitive man I don't much like being snapped at or yelled at or hurt or anything." he explains. 

"That's okay to be that way." 

"Is it?" he looks at me. 

"Absolutely." I smile. 

He smiles back and I feel at ease once he does smile. 

Looking at him in the seat next to me as we pull up to our get away our first date. I see his face light up with excitement at the jet in front of us. He's absolutely beautiful and mine. I realize I'm the luckiest man in England to have someone like him.


	10. Chapter 10

I watch Harry look out the window of the jet staring at the beauty of the clouds below. His beautiful dimples known on his cheeks. 

"Will you please tell me where we going?" he crosses to me. 

I smile as he cuddles next to me. 

"Nope it's a surprise and if I tell you it won't be as good." I smirk giving him a wink as I wrap my arm around him. 

"How much longer?" 

I giggle kissing him. 

"Patience please." 

I really hope he likes what I have planned. I can see the city of where we are going outside the window but I won't tell Harry until he notices. Where we are going though is private and away from the city some what. 

"Hey there it is." he gets up walking over to the window my arm going cold partially. 

"You know the city?" 

"Erm looks like LA is it?" he questions. 

"Yes but we are going a bit further out from there not too much further but a little." I smile. 

"How did you manage to plan this in that short period of time?" 

"I have my ways Mr. Styles." 

He shakes his head sitting back down next to me. He's so cute when he's anxious. He's cute always. I giggle at my thought. 

"What are you laughing about?" he says looking up at me from my lap.

"Your cuteness." 

"I'm not cute, I'm manly." he crosses his arms over his chest. 

"Okay Harry whatever you say." I peck his lips. 

"Are you going to tell me where in the car?" 

I shake my head. 

"On the way?" 

I shake my head again. 

"Nope not until you spot the sign or we get there. I may blindfold you on the way there." I smirk. 

"You wouldn't." 

I raise a brow. 

"Try me Styles." I tease. 

He puts his hands up in surrender. Shaking my head I lean over giving him another kiss. 

"We are landing now Mr. Tomlinson." the co pilot says. 

"Right thank you." I nod him off as he walks off. 

An hour or so later Harry will not give it a rest of getting it out of me but I will not give in. Our driver I hired is one slow ass driver and its driving even me insane. 

"Oi hurry up would ya?" I say to the driver. 

"Sorry Mr. Tomlinson but the traffic seems to be horrible." he explains. 

"Cheers that's lovely." I say sarcastically. 

"Lou be nice." Harry says resting his head on my shoulder. 

"I am." I say. 

"Sure you are." he giggles closing his eyes. 

I should take a nap also make the time pass quicker. I decide on having a short one and rest my head on top Harry's and close my eyes and drift off. 

"Mr. Tomlinson um we have arrived." the driver wakes me. 

I cover Harry's eyes as I wake him up. 

"We're here." I say into his hair. 

He sits up. 

"Keep your eyes closed until I come round to you." I hop out quickly running over to open his door. 

 

He giggles. 

"Louis where are we?" he says eyes closed as I told him. 

"You'll see." I grab his hand leading him through the walk and into this rather extravagant house I've rented for a week. 

I open the door pulling Harry through the door excitedly. 

"Right well um surprise." I uncover his eyes. 

He looks around a huge smile on his face. 

"Well?" 

"It's really lovely I knew I heard an ocean." he turns to me smiling. 

"Our bags are still in the car I'm going to get them have a look around this was last minute." I smile going out paying the driver and getting our bags. 

I sit our bags in the door way slipping off my shirt I'm sure I won't need anymore tonight. 

"Harry?" I call out. 

I spot a pile of clothes at the back door. Found him. Is he in the pool or ocean? I near to the back and notice he's in the pool thank heavens. 

"Haz?" I say softly pulling my pants off. 

"Lou." he smirks from the water. 

"Are you naked Mr. Styles?" 

He bites his lip dear god this boy is going to kill me. 

I raise a brow no ones around for miles between these rentals. So I strip out of my boxers as well walking into the water. 

When I reach him I pull him close against me. 

"I gather you love the water a lot aye?" I say as he wraps his arms around my neck. 

"Mmm I like it I don't love it." he smiles pecking my lips. 

"Okay I'll keep that in mind next time I plan a water based trip I just thought since I caught you in my pool you might love something like this. It was this or Paris and I decided we both needed something further away so this." I motion around. 

"Lou I'm kidding I love the water." he smiles. 

"Good this was a lot of money and I hate to see it go to waste Mr. Styles." 

He laughs. I dunk underwater and swim to one end and back to the other where Harry is. When I come up he splashes me dead in the face. 

"You did not just splash me." I wipe my eyes. 

"I did." he says raising a brow splashing me yet again. 

I splash him back. He goes under grabbing my legs pulling me under. 

"HARRY!" I say when we emerge. 

"What?" he says laughing. 

"That's not fair." 

"Oh it is." 

I pounce on him trying to dunk him but he's just too strong. I hate being the small one here. He laughs at my weakness and I become frustrated. I'm hard and I'm aching for him this will be his punishment then. I attack his lips with mine and he falls against the pool wall and to the stairs of it we finally crash. With in minutes I'm in him. It feels absolutely amazing. He moans out in pleasure as I quicken the pace and plant rough kisses on his neck. I feel him tense and I know he's ready. I thrust into him a tad quicker and deeper and he comes undone. 

"Lou." he whispers into my neck. 

Both of us are breathless panting for air. 

"I love you so much." he whispers kissing my neck. 

"I love you Haz." 

This is how I wish it could be with me and him everyday without a worry or single camera around to steal our moments together. Right here right now I wish it could last forever but it won't Friday we leave and go back to work and little sneak arounds. The things I hate and the ones he supposedly understands and isn't bothered by. I am though I'm really bothered by it and he knows this now. I won't let it continue for long not the sneaking he's everything to me and I want to be able to show him that no matter where we are.


	11. Chapter 11

It feels amazing laying here his arms around me as he sleeps the gentle morning breeze coming in quick little wisps making him squeeze me a little tighter. Laying here is heavenly, being here with him is heavenly. I don't want it to end. 

"Haz if you keep squeezing me I think I may pop." I giggle whispering as I turn over to face him. 

Of course his beautiful dimpled smile is spread on his face. 

"Oh we can't have that happening can we?" he loosens his grip on me. 

His morning voice I just love it so much, it's so deep and raspy. I love the way his voice changes as he gets more awake it goes from deep to medium to his normal voice. I scoot away wanting to grab my joggers no such luck. He grabs my waist pulling me down next to him. 

"Where you going?" his eyes are still closed. 

"I was going to get my joggers off the floor to put on." I say smiling at him.

He lets go and I quickly put them on laying back down next to him. 

"Open your eyes babe." I rub my thumb on his temple. 

A soft smile spreading on his lips as he blinks his eyes open. 

"That's better." I say pecking his lips. 

"Lou?" he says looking at me with sleepy eyes. 

"Yes?" 

"I need swimming trunks, there's no way I'm swimming in that naked." he points to the ocean. 

"Okay we can go get you some if you get up." I giggle. 

He sighs turning on his back stretching. I get up throwing on a sweat shirt and some vans. Harry does the same except jeans a sweat shirt and his boots as always. 

"Oh shit." 

"What?" he says fixing his boots. 

"Forgot a rental car no worries I'll just call a driver or taxi." I smile dialing a number for a driver. 

"Right they will be here in thirty minutes or at least they better be I'm not paying that much if he's late." 

I'm starving but I remember we also have no food, I'm shit at planning for this type of stuff. 

"Hey Lou I think the persons here." he says looking out the front window. 

"Yep that's him let's go." I smile grabbing his hand. 

Once in the car I tell the man to take us to a shop where not that many paps could think to go. He stops in front a descent shop not in my taste but hopefully it will have sizes for Harry, if not we are going to have to face the paps and go into LA. I know it's risky but that's pretty much what this is, mine and Harry's relationship is full of risks. Risks we have to be willing to take in order for this to work. 

"Find anything you like?" I say looking at him sift through the rack. 

"Um yeah these." he holds up a pair of plain white trunks and another pair that's also white but with blue stripes. 

"That all you want?" I smile. 

"Yeah think these will do for the rest of the week, but can we please get some food I'm starved." he says placing the items on the counter. 

The lady behind it smiles at Harry then looks at me and stops good thinking there love. 

"Your total is 102.09." 

Harry goes for his wallet but I won't allow it I quickly pay for it. 

"I could've payed for that you know." he says as we get back in the car. 

"I know but I wanted to do that." I say with a smile. 

He grabs my hand as we pull off. 

"What you wanting to eat?" I question. 

"I'm wanting some Italian or a simple salad or maybe both." 

"I'm sure we can get both at a restaurant that is all Italian." I smile. 

"Take us some where with good Italian sir." I tell the driver. 

A good thirty minutes later the driver pulls into a nice parking lot and a clean looking building so I'm sure it's a good restaurant. We're seated in a booth off the busy part of the restaurant. 

"This okay?" I question. 

"Yeah." 

I order me Dr. Pepper and Harry of course has water a pizza for myself and he gets spaghetti with salad. 

"How hungry I am I'm certain I will eat at least half that pizza myself." I smile. 

"I'm sure you'll eat all of it you pig." he giggles. 

"Oh so I'm a pig?" I raise a brow. 

He sips his water. 

"Precisely." he smirks. 

"Well your a health freak." I say nodding my head. 

He laughs. 

"How are you liking this so far?" 

"It's wonderful Lou I wish we didn't have to leave in a few days." he looks down. 

"I don't want to either Haz but work and if we don't come back they will suspect something." I sigh. 

Our food is here thank heavens. Once the waiter leaves I take a huge bite out of my pizza slice. 

"Oh my god Lou your such a pig." he giggles softly. 

"Pizza is my favorite you know I do not play neat with it when I eat it." I say smiling. 

"Yeah yeah." he shovels a fork full of salad in his mouth. 

"I wish I liked salad but I can't bring myself to eat it, I look at it as grass and leaves in a bowl." 

"Well it is not grass and leaves in a bowl it is lettuce and spinach and carrots and avocado and...." 

"Ew gross enough." I laugh working on third slice. 

An hour or so later we're back at the rental with groceries Harry made me go buy. He has his health goods and I had my own side of the basket filled with junk like chips, soda, and frozen pizzas to pop in the oven. Where as Harry's side had bagels, cream cheese, orange juice, bottled water, steaks I'm sure he will fix for us at some point. 

"I hope I can come to understand why you like this stuff." I say putting the creamed cheese in the fridge. 

"I hope so also." he smirks leaning over the kitchen island. 

"When do you fancy the swim in the ocean?" I lean over the island so I'm only a few inches from his face. 

"How about now?" he looks at my lips. 

"Okay." I say. 

I slip on my trunks. 

"Let's go then." he smiles grabbing my hand as we walk onto the beach. 

I drop my towel as does he and I'm sure I will lose my sunglasses if I don't take them off so I do and throw on my towel. Harry pulls me into the water. 

"I don't like these waves." I say annoyed that I keep getting knocked back by them. 

Harry laughs pulling me close to him. 

"There now you won't fall." he smiles. 

"I'm no baby but that's what I feel like right now." 

He giggles squeezing me closer against him. 

"Why's that?" 

"Because I'm being held like a child against you so I don't get knocked over." 

"Awe my tiny Lou." 

"Watch it Styles." I warn. 

"Or what?" he says a violent smirk on his lips. 

"Or I'm going to go tan and leave you here in the water." I look at the sand. 

"You wouldn't leave me." he says knowingly. 

"Never." I wrap my arms and legs around him kissing his lips. 

"Is that a promise?" he says pulling out of our kiss but holding me firmly. 

"Do you want it to be?" I say smiling. 

He nods biting his lip. 

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you Haz." I smile. 

"I could never leave you either no matter how hard I try I couldn't." he leans forward. 

I kiss his lips. 

"I promise." 

"I promise." 

It was with that kiss I knew that we both meant what we said and I surely meant it, I'm not leaving him even if things get rough, I'm not I won't. Saying I promise to Harry is one promise I'm never going to break. In this moment also I realize how much I love him and how much he does me, we may of know each other but two weeks now but love is mysterious. It's a mystery how I fell in love with Harry. I don't want to figure it out I want to fall in love with Harry even more than what I already have. It's a beautiful mystery...... a beautiful unsolvable mystery. Harry's my mystery.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry's POV

When Louis told me he loved me in the water I never felt more sure he actually meant it. That time wasn't the first time he did but to me it was the first real true meaningful I love you to me. I love him more than he thinks or will ever know. I had no intention of falling for my boss but I did. I fell hard and uncontrollably for him. He's the total opposite of me, he's attitude, his personality, definitely his style, and mostly his heart. Something tells me that something hurt him immensely something he's most likely been angry at himself for, for ages. We all have our demons I surely have some, I know he has some. As we ride back to the airport his hand held tightly around mine, I've never been sure enough that this weekend was our wake up call. Our wake up call for the both of us honestly. It made me realize I'm absolutely sure I want him and I'm sure I love him more than my own life. My mind has been on nothing but Louis this whole car ride back and it doesn't bother me because I love thinking of Louis trying to figure him out. You know those type of paintings that are mysterious? The ones with many colors mixed here and there some dark some bright some absolutely plain with the answers of the meanings. That's how Louis is he's a magnificent painting I can't figure out while the answer is screaming at me in my face begging to be figured out. He's a painting that is slowly gaining back his faded colors he once lost from being set in the wrong light for to long or the flash of cameras that ruin the real picture. I feel like I'm his artist who is slowly repairing my worn canvas. He's a worn canvas I must fix not by erasing artist never erase what they start they simply continue to work with it and that's what I'm doing I'm working with my canvas, my Louis..... 

"Haz you okay?" Louis interrupts. 

I blink from my daydream. 

"Oh yeah fine I was just thinking." I give him a smile. 

"What about?" 

"You of course." I squeeze his hand gently. 

He smiles softly. 

"What about me?" 

"That's precisely it just you I'm trying to figure out you are like a worn canvas that's been painted on but the colors have faded and I'm slowly trying to figure out exactly what it is by giving the painting its true colors back, you are my painting Lou my worn down painting I must repair." 

He smiles without a word and kisses my cheek. 

"I love you Haz." 

"I love you Lou." 

"Um sir we have arrived at your jet." the driver announces. 

"It's like a damned movie when the parts get good or something another character interrupts and ruins the moment or it goes on commercial." he complains getting out the car. 

I shake my head. 

"There's always the jet." I remind him and he smiles. 

"And lots of time." he chimes. 

I nod as we seat ourselves on the sofa in the jet. He wraps his arms around my chest as I put my back to his. He's been silent since we took off holding me closely to him. What's he thinking about? I have a pretty good idea. Maybe he's debating on telling me his whole life story, or maybe he wants to wait and let me figure out myself. Your mind is definitely a war zone sometimes. 

"Louis?" I shake him gently by moving my back against his chest. 

"Yeah?" 

"You okay you've been quiet since take off?" 

"I'm alright I uh was debating." 

I knew it. 

"About?" 

"Giving you some things about me." he says plainly. 

I like the idea of my canvas being him and wanting to repair it myself but an artist could always use some inspiration so maybe some little things could help? 

"How about the little things first." I suggest. 

"Hmm little things okay. I was the only boy in my family until my mum had some twins a boy and girl about a year ago cause they just turned one a month ago. Um I have two twin sisters Daisy and Phoebe, some more sisters Lottie, Georgia, and Fizzy. My mum remarried a few times and Dan is her husband I like him a lot. Um my last name I actually took from my old step dad cause I wanted to and mum didn't object. My mum is Johanna but she likes to be called Jo. Oh and none of them know I'm that I'm gay." he says the last part like he's disappointed. 

"They don't?" 

"No I don't think they will hate me for it but I'm choosing to keep it to myself for now cause I want to be sure before I come out." 

I scrunch my brows and drop my hand from his arm that's wrapped around my chest. 

"But I thought you were sure about how you were...." I look down "sure for me." 

"I'm second thinking the whole gay sexuality maybe I'm not full on gay..." he trails off. 

"But.... the other day you.... never mind. It doesn't matter." I hope like hell he's going to leave it with that.

"I don't have to be just gay for you Harry." he says sternly. 

No such luck and I really don't want to ruin such a nice weekend by arguing over him sort of telling a lie to me of how he is, especially not in the middle of the damned sky 3,000 miles above the ground. 

"Did you hear me?" he questions. 

"Louis I really wish you would just drop stuff when I say never mind. It doesn't matter okay?" I'm getting annoyed he doesn't know what drop it means clearly. 

"No I'm not going to 'drop it'" he does finger quotes.

I'm on my feet now. 

"You always have to carry on shit don't you." I say trying to keep my voice low. 

"Well yeah because you can't tell me to be gay just for you its not something you can easily get used to Harry!" he's on his feet now also. 

He looks down rubbing his forehead with his hand. 

"I'm not going to be gay for you Harry. Your not going to tell me to be something its not all about you!" he points harshly and I can feel the tears burning in my eyes.

Is this plane going to land anytime soon. 

"WELL HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF CHANGING FOR LOVE OR BEING SOMETHING FOR LOVE!? NO I GUESS NOT CAUSE YOUR CLEARLY TOO SELFISH TO SEE THAT, THAT GIRL I BROUGHT WITH ME THAT DAY WAS ACTUALLY SOMEONE I WAS SEEING FOR 2 YEARS AND I LEFT HER FOR YOU! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU AT ALL I DIDN'T LEAVE HER CAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO I LEFT HER BECAUSE I FELT SOMETHING THE MOMENT I SAW YOU AND I WASN'T GOING TO IGNORE IT!" I'm full on sobbing now. 

"LOOKS LIKE I WASN'T THE ONLY THAT WAS LYING! YOU HAD BEEN SEEING HER YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS JUST YOUR FRIEND." 

"I HAD TO SEE HER LOUIS! YEAH MAYBE I DID FEEL SOMETHING FOR HER YES BUT I KNEW ALL ALONG I WAS GAY I COULDN'T HELP BUT LOOK AT SOME GUY I FOUND ATTRACTIVE I KISSED AND IT LEAD TO SOMETHING ELSE WHEN I WENT TO A PARTY WITH A FRIEND I FOUND OUT THEN I WAS GAY BUT I COULDN'T TELL ANYONE NOT MY MUM, NOT MY STEP DAD OR DAD NOT EVEN MY SISTER JUST HER AND MY GOD DAMN MANAGEMENT KNEW THAT'S WHY I LEFT THAT PLACE AND CAME HERE! I HAD TO HIDE IT CAUSE THEY TOLD ME EVERYONE WOULD THINK I WAS DISGUSTING AND IT BE BAD FOR THE BUSINESS!" I'm panting for air and choking on my own tears at this point. 

"WELL LIFE IS A BITCH! NEWSFLASH STYLES YOU CAN NEVER GET WHAT YOU WANT I CAN'T HELP YOU DUMPED HER FOR ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" 

I feel a slight bump and I know we've landed thank god. I can't stand this anymore. I can't believe he said that stuff it's like none of what I just told him matters at all, like we're back to base one. I did leave that business for the fact I was sure I was gay and I stayed with that girl I've forgotten her name already to hopefully forget that fact that I was gay and take hold of those feelings I did develop for her, but the minute I saw Louis that all went straight to hell. For Louis all this for Louis I didn't leave her cause he told me to I left her because I didn't want to use her anymore then what I was. I told her everything when I left her and she understood thankfully. 

The door opens and I'm thankful but so hurt. I just want to go home. He can't honestly think I want him to be gay for me, I wouldn't make him be any for me. It's his own decision. I'm not changing him. He's changing him. If he changes for me that's his decision. The door opens and I dodge the vehicle that's waiting for Louis and I. 

"Sir can you direct me inside please?" 

The man nods and leads me into the airport and I can hear him yelling for me to come back but I won't he hurt me and I can't stand the fact he didn't care for what I said. I wave down a taxi and get in just as he reaches me. I can him saying open the door roll down the window everything it takes everything in me to not give in. An hour later I've arrived back at me and I feel absolute shit an unfamiliar emptiness makes itself known I never felt this before not even after I hurt the girl I had developed feelings for. The girl shit I want to stop calling her that, it's stupid I've become so absorbed into Louis I've forgotten about her. Louis he's everything to me and he clearly doesn't see that. She gave good advise and I'm wanting to call her over for some of it. That's what I will do I haven't looked at her contact since I left her now I can remember her name it's Lizzy. My finger hovers over her name and I end up not pressing send for the call. I'll figure it out on my own. I lock up my phone and throw it on the cushion next to me. Not even a single I'm sorry from him, not a call, not a text. Until my phone buzzes Louis' name flashing up on the screen, I can't ignore it. I slide my finger across the screen and answer it. 

"Haz.." his voice is slurred and cracked. 

He's drunk.... 

"Lou..." my voice hoarse.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm so s-sorry for what I said earlier." I try to keep myself together but the alcohol and emotions are making it hard. 

"Lou..." he says ever so softly and I know I've hurt him. 

"I know I hurt you, but I'm beyond the point of walking back home from here and its fucking cold outside so can you please let me inside and I will try my hardest to explain why I busted and said that." I say from his step. 

The rain pouring down my back from the roof is making me so cold my Adidas hoodie is soaked. This is surely helping with the sobering up quickly so I can try to explain myself yet again for hurting my Harry. 

"Your outside?" he says through the receiver I can tell he's moving. 

"Yes I am and it's fucking cold so if you don't mind I'm soaked and would like to get inside." I say. 

I hear a light giggle thank god. When the door opens I hit end and fling myself into his arms. 

"I'm sorry Harry so sorry I didn't mean what I said I care I do it's just I'm afraid I don't know if I am or not, I definitely am for you I know this." I say into his neck then pull back. 

"Louis..." he says trying to make me stop talking. 

I continue though he needs to know I'm trying so hard for him to make myself be okay, to figure out whether I'm gay or bi. 

"You will get what you need with me and I'm sorry you thought I didn't care about why you left, I'm trying to figure this out for you figure me out what I am. You can tell your mum now, your sister, your dad, your step dad it doesn't matter with my music business and you they have no say as I am your boss, but your family does have to keep it low key for the sake of myself and the football part of me." he slowly starts taking off my soaked coat and shirt. 

"Harry Styles you don't know how much I love you." I say looking in his eyes. 

"Louis Tomlinson you don't have a clue how much more I love you. I made a promise to you in California I'm keeping my end and you best be keeping yours." he says. 

"I know your thinking I'm just being naive." 

"No Louis, I don't think your being naive. I know your trying to figure out this but that's why I'm here and remember your my worn canvas that I'm slowly repairing." he places his hand on my cheek. 

"I will keep my end of the promise." I press a kiss to his lips. 

He relaxes into them and I deepen the kiss. I love him so much and I meant everything I said to him in the water and not a single bit of what I did on the jet. 

"Oi Styles I think we should go to mine we always stay at yours." I suggest pulling from our kiss I didn't want to break.

"But you have no shirt." he smirks. 

"Yeah you are right." I pull him back into me and kiss him this time a bit harder. 

I can't imagine my life without Harry the emptiness I felt earlier was horrid I never want to feel it again. I need to work on how I go about things with Harry he's so sensitive and I can't keep hurting him like I do. I find myself following him to his room he strips down to his boxers and so do I. I wrap my arm around him tightly like I never want to fight him again like that not anymore. 

"Harry?" I say kissing his back. 

"Yes Lou?" 

"I never want to lose you okay? I'm really going to work on my temper for you cause I keep snapping at you way too much and its ends with you crying because I hurt you and I can't deal with that." I cuddle him a little tighter. 

"Your not going to lose me not that easily yes you may yell at me sometimes and hurt me but I don't think I can let you go." he kisses my arm. 

"I love you Harry so very much." 

"I love you most Louis." he sighs. 

"Are you going to sleep babe?" I question not even tired. 

"Yeah." he yawns. 

I smile at how cute he is when he yawns. 

"I'm a bit hungry so I may order a pizza here if that's alright?" I question. 

"Lou I'm starving to and I'd like a slice or two myself its been a while since I've had pizza." 

"Okay." I order the pizza with half of what Harry likes and half of what I do. 

"There's the pizza you pick a movie." I smile. 

I bring it back and see Harry has picked a movie. 

"What we watching babe?" 

He holds up The Lucky One. 

"What the hell is 'The Lucky One'?" 

He giggles sitting next to me. 

"It's a romance." he smiles. 

"Ew I hate romance movies." 

We eat all the pizza ourselves surprisingly and I absolutely hate the movie. The way he found her picture in the rubble outside a bombed building is impossible. Then how they fell in love because of that picture was confusing. 

"What did you think of the movie?" he questions walking back up to our I mean his bedroom. 

"I hated it I don't get it what's so ever." I say. 

"You didn't like the action?" 

"Oh I liked that part yes but not the overly dramatic love stuff." I giggle climbing into his bed. 

He giggles also. 

It feels like home when I'm with Harry all my worries are gone all the stress of football and LWT gone. It's a world a perfect with Harry and I love it so much. I love him so much. Him, him, him so perfect. I feel my eyes get heavy and I drift off with Harry tightly in my arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Oddly I wake up before Harry usually I'm not the early bird here it's 9:00 A.M. I usually wake up at least 11 but that's probably because I sleep like shit when I'm not with Harry and end up sleeping late due to the sleep I lost before. If I move I will surely wake Harry cause I still have him tightly in my arms my legs tangled with his under the duvet. Watching him sleep is my favorite thing in the world, he looks so peaceful and soft when he sleeps but we have two hours before work calls for the both of us, I have his photo shoot scheduled for today and he really can't miss that I got the best one in London I hope. At least that's what the website said when I was looking for people to photograph my man and make him look the absolute best. 

He stirs a little and hugs me tighter he is sleeping late quite unusual but then again I kept him up because the late late pizza and movie deal on the couch. I gentle press a kiss into his head of curls. He sure is moving a lot he lets out a groan and stiffens his body. 

"Good morning beautiful." I say softly rubbing his arm. 

He lifts his arm under mine rubbing his eyes and slowly blinking them open. 

"Sleep well?" 

He smiles softly. 

"Yeah I did, what time is it?" he questions his head still on my chest. 

"9:30." 

"Wow that's late for me." he says in that morning voice of his. 

"I was just thinking this was early for me and late for you." I giggle. 

His sleepy green eyes stare into mine and I can't help but to stare back into his letting a soft smile fall on my lips. 

"We're staying at mine tonight okay?" I say missing my own bed a bit too much. 

He nods sitting up. 

"We should start getting ready you have a photo shoot today for your album." 

He stretches his arms out and his back muscles catch my eye shit he's so hot even in the morning how the hell did I get so lucky. 

"What do you want for breakfast babe?" he lets out a yawn. 

I sit up grabbing my boxers from the floor. Did I take those off? Did he?

"Ay Haz did I take these off last night? I can't remember because I was super tired." I laugh and he does too shaking his head. 

"Yeah you did." he throws the duvet off exposing his naked torso. 

"Shit did I fall asleep mid sex?" I question shaking my head. 

He laughs. 

"No you wanted to sleep together naked you stripped just before you drifted off and so did I." 

"Oh damn that's sad I don't remember that." 

He shakes his head and goes to his draws grabbing some sweats but no shirt. Fine by me any day. 

"Mind if I shower Haz?" I thumb towards the bathroom. 

He nods and I hop off the bed starting the shower I hear Harry go downstairs breakfast oh shit I didn't tell him what I wanted. I shake my head stepping in he will fix something I like I know it. 

His body wash is fruity smelling mixed with a musky smell I kind of like it. I scrub my body with it before rinsing off and washing my hair with his shampoo and conditioner. I get out and I smell bacon and something else I can't quite get the smell of. I'll eat bacon for sure. I quickly dry off and go downstairs. 

"Smells wonderful." I say sitting at the bar on the stool. 

"You like bacon yeah?" he smiles flipping it over. 

I nod. When he moves to put some bacon on the plate I see pancakes those I will eat also. 

"All of this I will eat." I smile taking in the heavenly smell that fills my nostrils. 

"Here you are." he brings two plates over setting them down. 

"Breakfast." he gives me a fork sitting next to me. 

We finish our breakfast and I offer to do the dishes so he can wash up and get ready. With in a hour we're at LWT and Harry doesn't seem to thrilled of the photographer. 

"Ben Levy." the photographer extends his hand to mine. 

I shake it politely. 

"Louis Tomlinson so this is Harry Styles your going to photograph him and make it look great. Don't make him do anything he doesn't want to do." I say sternly giving Harry a smile. 

"Yes sir. I have some ideas let's go to the roof shall we?" he looks from me to Harry and back to me again. 

"Of course." I look at Jade who is studying my every move with Harry. 

"Fuck off." I mouth at her as we get to the elevator. 

She rolls her eyes as we get on the lift. 

"It's locked idiot let me unlock it." I say to the man trying to push open the door letting go of Harry's waist. 

I unlock it and he walks out followed by Harry and myself. I stand back and watch the man carefully with Harry and look at Harry to make sure he isn't getting pissed off. 

"Mr. Styles don't sit on the edge but cross your legs at the ankles and spread your arms to both sides resting them on the edge and give me a serious hot look." 

Harry looks at me then does as he's told about thirty minutes or maybe even an hour later of going to different rooms and doing millions of poses Harry's done and I know he's irritated cause a few times he didn't do anything right and Ben would correct him that's the last time I use him to photograph Harry. 

I give Harry's hand a quick squeeze as the photographer pulls up his pictures on my computer in my office Harry and I standing directly behind him. We listen to him and I feel Harry get more and more tense as Ben explains which he thinks is best not even giving Harry any chance to speak. Enough. 

"Mr. Levy please be quiet and let Mr. Styles choose for himself what photos he wants and what he doesn't okay?" I say letting go of his hand. 

"Sorry Mr. Styles here you are." he moves out the way as Harry sits in my chair flipping through the ones he wants. 

After a few minutes Harry has picked out the ones he likes and I pay the man for his work not the full price just cause he pissed Harry off. 

"Haz you okay?" I question after Ben leaves. 

"I don't like being corrected maybe what I posed as is what I wanted." he huffs. 

I walk over planting a kiss on his lips. 

"No more of him babe okay?" I play with his hair. 

"Okay." he says softly. 

"What else do you have planned for me?" he smiles. 

"Well Mr. Styles you are finished with work for a while." I smile. 

"Good." he leans back in my chair as I lean against my desk. 

"You find my chair comfy ay?" I smile looking and down his body. 

"Very." he smirks. 

I lean down kissing him. 

"I love you." I whispers against his lips. 

"I love you." he kisses me. 

I place myself on his lap and keep going with my assault on his lips. He is my weakness and I can't help myself around him. He makes me so weak and I love it. 

He moans into my mouth and I'm so thankful I locked the door before walking to him. I can feel he is hard through my jeans and so am I. He slides his hand under my shirt and slowly moving it to waist line you fucking tease. I let out a soft moan and kiss him harder and down his neck. 

"You complete me Haz. Your the better half of me." I whisper as I take my shirt off. 

"I love you." he whispers as I take his shirt off. 

"Not nearly as much as I love you." I kiss down his chest. 

I want him but will he give me him. 

"Lou, I- I want to f-fuck you." he stutters as I start pumping my hand up and down his length slowly. 

"You sure?" I question thanking god that he wants to fuck me. 

He nods as he pulls a condom out his pocket. 

"Okay." I say smiling. 

I start to pull down my pants and trousers but he stops me and pulls them down himself taking me in his mouth giving it a few sucks before flipping me onto my stomach on my desk. 

"F-fuck." I moan as I a finger slide into it kind of hurts being I've never been the bottom yet between me and him but eventually it feels fucking great. 

"You ready Lou?" 

I nod and he slides into me. Oh my god this feeling is foreign to me. It feels weird but it feels amazing. He moves slow I know he's scared he's going to hurt me.

"You okay?" he pants I can tell he's fighting to not go faster. 

"Yeah go faster." I breathe he does and moves faster. 

Fuck oh my god and I'm about to come undone. 

"H-Harry I'm going to..." I come onto my desk and pray that will come out. 

He pulls out and comes also. 

"You okay?" he questions again taking the condom off throwing it in the bin under my desk. 

"It hurts a little but I'm okay maybe I can walk it off." I say standing up right pulling my pants up. 

"It will feel like that for at least 10 minutes then it should stop but you won't be able to walk that off I assure you." he giggles fixing his belt before putting his shirt on. 

I can't bend over again damn. I wipe the come off the desk and throw the wipe away. 

"Here." he hands me my shirt before buttoning his. 

He's laughing. 

"Had I knew that it was going to be this bad without lube I wouldn't of done it yet. I would of waited until tonight." I laugh. 

"Sorry babe I should of warned you." he says. 

"It's alright and how do you know how it feels besides of being fucked by me? Have you done it with someone before me?" I question.

He nods. 

"You remember the man I told you about the friend I accidentally kissed?" he says looking down. 

"Yeah." 

"Well that kiss was a little more then just a kiss, we ended up fucking that day also, I was part of a bet or more of a dare." he explains walking to the window wish I could join him but my sore ass won't allow it. 

"A dare?" I simply say from my desk. 

"Yeah a dare." he sighs "I got tricked into thinking he actually liked me, everyone told me he liked me it was at a party that I started hearing the rumors. I was just sitting alone in the corner having a drink or two I was drunk. I had seen him sitting in a circle with a bunch of people and I didn't think anything of it. So he approached me and said can I talk to you alone upstairs or something? I agreed like a stupid idiot." I can hear him crying and it kills me. 

"I agreed I followed him upstairs and he told me he loved me since the day we accidentally kissed. That wasn't the case though, he didn't love me, the kiss meant nothing I thought it did I thought the sex did also but it didn't. I walked in on there little game of them planning the next dare on me with David. I was shattered he didn't even care to explain his self I felt like such shit. I had been lied to by all my friends. Stupid kid I was." he cries turning to me. 

"Oh Harry I didn't." my heart is aching so much for him and I could literally vomit from what I just heard. 

I open my arms for him and he walks right into them. 

"I swear Harry this love we have is no game, I will never hurt you like that or use you." I say softly. 

He squeezes me a little harder. 

"I promise what we have is real no fake little games no nothing just me and you." I promise him wiping the tears from his cheeks. 

"I love you Louis so much." 

"I love you more Harry." I kiss his forehead. 

So this is partly why Harry is so sensitive? He's been hurt before by a man. A man of which he thought loved him and who he loved only to be shattered by a little dare. God how could anyone want to hurt Harry in such a way he's amazing so amazing and so fragile so beautiful. This is why he doesn't drink, doesn't party, doesn't do anything like what I do because that part of him was ruined. Now he's falling for me just as he did this man David and I will hate myself if I ever hurt him just as much as David did. I could never bring myself to hurt him like he did, ever.... He's just told me a little story about his teen years something I assume he never wanted to talk of again and he told me it. I can't even think of this anymore it makes my stomach twist. 

I kiss his lips so softly it feels like heaven they taste like tears but those are tears I never ever want to see again. 

"I love you remember that okay cause I mean it." I say 

"I love you Louis." 

The hurt in his voice when he told that proves he was so hurt he was alone for days that he needed someone to lift him up and no one was there. I'll be there I'm not going anywhere. I'm never letting anyone hurt him and I won't hurt him ever. 

He's no dare to me if anything he's an evident truth that is changing me into something I never thought I'd be. Slowly and easily and it's something I want to be.... Someone good for him. I'm gay for him I am changing for him and I'm not ashamed. I'm gay, I'm gay I tell myself over and over cause now I'm accepting who I am for him.


	15. Chapter 15

A month is that what it's been since he walked in? Yes it has been a month and approximately five days since I've called him mine officially. It really don't feel that long but that's what its been from what Harry tells me. We've accomplished a lot in just the small month we have been together. I've learned a tiny bit of Harry that he hates so much. I'm alone without Harry for the first time since we got together he went off to visit his mum and he felt it wasn't time for me to be introduced yet. I didn't argue so I've been here at mine kicking the ball into the net, swimming, playing my console, anything to keep me occupied while he's away but I just won't have it. I decide to call Liam to come over and obliges and with in 30 minutes he's at mine. 

"Oi mate!" Liam yells jumping into my pool splashing me. 

"Thanks mate." 

"You're already wet don't be a downer" he laughs going under and back up. 

"Finally get away from your girl" I say letting him know I'm slightly annoyed. 

"Why don't you like her?" he says relaxing against the edge of the pool. 

I laugh. 

"I don't like a lot of people may I remind you." I relax against the edge also. 

"So what's this I see around about you and that Harry guy?" he raises a brow. 

"What?! where did you see stuff?" I ask worried. 

"Two secs I'll show you." 

He hops out the pool and 5 minutes later he's back with a paper something in my stomach tells me those people we saw strangely on the private area I rented wasn't any neighbors they were cameras. When he hands me the picture it's clear as day plastered on the second page is Harry and I having a kiss on the bitch. Fuck I just pray my boss from football doesn't see this. 

"Tommo back to reality." he waves his hand in front my face. 

"Shhhit." I put my hands in my face. 

"If anyone asks you about that picture you keep your mouth shut say you don't know a thing about it. They can't know Liam they will ruin me and Harry and I can't have that." 

"Woah Tommo's gay?" 

"I'm gay." that word is taking a while to settle on my tongue. 

"Okay mate I promise I won't say anything but what you said, you seem happy and I don't want that to get ruined." he takes the paper out my hand and throws it away. 

He gives me a worried look and I hope he understands just how much I love him and how much he means to me. 

"He's doing something to me Liam and I can't quite get a handle of it but I love it and him very much and it's crazy I know cause the last time you saw me and it's really crazy what month can do to you and what someone can do to you in a short month." 

Liam looks dumbfounded when I look back at him. 

"What?" I ask when he doesn't answer me. 

"You are so loved up mate it's crazy, when can I meet this Harry?" he asks following me back inside. 

"Um I don't know yet soon I hope." I assure him. 

"That's where you were that day I came by and you didn't answer I even went all the way to LWT and you weren't there." 

"Sorry mate it's him first now." 

"Wow." 

"Liam if you're going to be a downer please leave." I say great if my best friend thinks I'm gross that's the last thing I need to hear. 

"I don't think your nasty Louis." he says calmly. 

"Sorry I'm just so worried about losing him it makes me scared." I say resting my head back on the couch. 

"It'll be alright I won't say anything to anyone and if they do I'll say what you told me and hopefully no one will notice it with your football." 

"Thanks mate." I give him a pat on the back. 

"He's on his way back." I say looking up from my phone. 

"Will you stay a bit longer and meet him?" I question. 

"Yeah of course I will." he smiles. 

Now the waiting starts Harry is about to meet my best friend and I pray this will go as good as I want it to. 

 

 

(Small little filler guys x)


	16. Chapter 16

"He's here and I fucking stink shit, I didn't know he was that close when he texted. I'm going for a shower quickly." I shower as quickly as I possibly can putting on a pair of joggers and a sweatshirt. 

Seem's I've walked in at the right time. 

"So your Harry ay?" Liam questions from the arm chair. 

"Yeah I'm Harry." he says plainly. 

I stand back for a bit and be as quiet as possible and listen. 

"So uh where's Louis?" I hear Harry rummage through the fridge probably for some water. 

"He's off in the shower he's told me how much he loves you. It's amazing you've changed him for the better thank god." 

"I love him more than you think. Ay how did you find out about me as I knew Lou didn't tell anyone about me for the safety of our relationship?" 

There's a brief pause. 

"You saw the paper?" Liam questions.

"No I didn't." 

"Well Louis didn't want to worry you but you two were plastered on the second page it's a picture of you and him kissing on the beach y'all went to. Don't get mad he was looking out for you two he wants to keep you safe you two safe more like he doesn't want to lose you. So he told me if anyone ask he wants me to tell them I don't have a clue what it's about." I can sense Liam giving him an assuring smile. 

"Oi" I say coming round the corner. 

I give Harry a kiss and wrap my arm around his waist.

"I missed you Lou." he says smiling down at me. 

"I missed you more Haz." 

"Oi Liam I told you not to worry my man that's right I heard." I raise a brow. 

"He was going to find out anyway." he crosses his arms. 

"Yeah your right." Harry gives me a squeeze on my hip thank god he understands. 

"You could of stayed with your mum tonight." I say resting my head on his shoulder as we settle on the couch. 

We sit awkwardly in silence. After eating the pizza that came just minutes ago. 

"So I have a game tomorrow, Payno why don't you and Harry come to it together get to know each other?" I suggest awkwardly. 

Liam let's out a laugh. 

"Tommo I can feel your tenseness from over here would you relax yeah? I like Mr. Styles here." he looks at Harry smirking.

Harry gives him a smile. 

"I know you do I just.. I just don't know why I'm so nervous about this. It's just-" my phone rings and my heart drops to my stomach it's coach Rob. 

I have to answer it. I swallow and take a deep breath before answering it.

"Tomlinson." 

"Rob?" I say trying to keep my cool. 

"You have a game tomorrow but when you arrive I'd like to speak with you I saw something that needs addressing." 

I get up walking outside on my back garden out of ear shot. 

"Coach Rob what possibly could be the problem?" I say acting like I don't have a clue what he could be talking about. 

"I saw a picture in the paper today as I was reading it. Louis Tomlinson seen with...." I cut him off. 

"I'm not talking about that shit over the phone I got guest and it's really none of your damn business!" I snap. 

"Louis-" I hang up I'm not listening to anyone tell me who to love and who not to tomorrow I'm surely going to snap. 

Inside I slam the door shut causing both Harry and Liam to jump to the loud bang of the door connecting with the frame. I shouldn't talk right now so I head straight to my room. I knew Harry would follow me in. 

"Lou?" he says softly. 

I look at him tears in my eyes. I don't want to lose him I can't, I won't. He pulls me to his chest as I let the tears fall. 

"Was that your um?" he questions I know he doesn't want to say the wrong thing. 

"Yeah it was he's seen it.He wants to speak with me tomorrow." the knot in my stomach is getting bigger and bigger. 

"Louis I'm not going anywhere I promise." he kisses my cheek and it helps me relax a little but I'm still scared. 

"I will say something that's going to hurt you I always do and that's what I'm afraid of. I'm going to have to lie Harry in order to keep us safe, to keep your business with me safe." my voice cracks.

"It's okay." 

"Maybe to you but it's not right that I have to lie all the fucking time for us." I say tears burning my eyes "it's anything but okay." 

"We can't hide forever Louis and like you said we have nothing to do with your business." 

"But Harry my image goes with my business also with football. I love you so much you know that but I'm sick of lying to everyone and you thinking it's okay and it's not." 

I can see tears welling up in his eyes. 

"If you love me Louis then stop lying say the truth tomorrow even if it comes with something sticky." he says coming closer. 

"I will Harry but I love football and I don't want to lose it." I say.

"What's more important Louis? Think about that." 

"Harry, we have Liam out there waiting and I know what's important it's you that is and I just can't give it up it's a passion I've had for a long time." I say. 

He shakes his head. 

"I'll deal with it Harry don't worry you are more important and football is just something I like to do but know this when I say that football is something I like to do doesn't mean I will give it up. I'm going to sit down with Rob properly and work out some plan okay?" I say coming closer to him. 

"I love you Louis." he pulls me into a kiss. 

I kiss him back and this kiss the one I'm tasting now may the last one we have for a while. 

"I love you Harry so much." I break our kiss and go out to join Liam. 

"Mate I got some friends that want to party you want to tag along?" he says standing at the door. 

"No I'm good I need to get some rest for the game tomorrow." I say smiling at Harry. 

"Rest yeah right." he smirks looking at Harry and I. 

"Watch it Payno." I say with a laugh. 

"Right well I'm off cheers." with that he walks out. 

The next morning I wake early and dress and head for the stadium I tell Harry to come round there about 12 and I can let him in for him to go find his seat with Liam. 

"Tommo Rob wants you in his office." a team member of mine says. 

"Oi which one of you told him I was here? Oh I want you to let my mate Liam in when he gets here with his friend okay? Liam knows what to do from there." he nods and I make my way to Robs office. 

I take a deep breath before knocking on the door here goes nothing.....


	17. Chapter 17

I slowly open the door stepping into Rob's office. His pathetic smile makes me even more pissed off.

"Louis ho-"

"Cut the shit Rob I know what you want me to do and what you saw yes I was fucking kissing him, and you can not forbid me to see him there's no harm in seeing him." I say sternly.

"Oh lad that's where you are wrong. It will if some people see you and Harry together and they don't like it some people may drop the support they give you even in the other business of yours. Imagine how bad that would make you look, and the team, and your business." he says leaning back in the chair.

"That's not fucking fair!" I snap.

"Louis Tomlinson you best listen to me." he says in a warning tone.

"I am listening to you and all I hear is shit! Young girls now a days freak over a relationship like what Harry and I have. Yeah I know the risks Rob- but that doesn't mean it will go to complete shit."

He shakes his head.

"Louis half your supporters on your football half are my age or a little younger early thirties late 20's. If they see you with Harry I'm sure they won't support it." he explains.

"How will I lose support over old people who have no media like Twitter where half the shit you hear is made." I say well annoyed.

"Twitter or not Louis you don't get it, they read papers they see the news I'm sure everyone's seen it. What if you walk out there and half are gone? Then what? Exactly there will be no football Louis." he says raising a brow.

"Fuck sakes Rob the 'supporters' as you call them are in hundreds of thousands not all of them read the fucking paper just if a few does doesn't mean no one will show for our side. Your being ridiculous. No matter what you say or do you won't be able to stop me from seeing him and you sure as hell won't stop him from seeing me either!" I snap.

"Louis please stop being so childish."

"Rob I'm not being childish I'm being fucking realistic. Your not stopping me and that's that!" I walk out slamming the door shut.

Asshole he is. I'll be damned if I let anyone or anything stop me from loving who I do and doing what I love. Back in the locker room I quickly get into my uniform and do some quick stretches before heading out to the field for the game. The crowd is big hardly any empty seats they don't seem to know I look directly at a few of them giving them waves and encouragement to scream and they do. A mate of mine ups me for a penalty shot and just above in one of the boxes I see Harry and Liam bantering on about something. The whistle blows and I get ready for the kick to get points for the penalty. SCORE!

The crowd roars in excitement and the game continues score is 10 for us 3 for them. We win the game 19 to 9 the whole team want's to celebrate by going to a club for some drinks I honestly haven't drank really much since Harry. Rob comes up behind me as we walk back to the lockers putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Get the fuck off me." I snap moving his arm off me.

"Louis you won the game for us you've taken us to the championships."

I stop dead in my tracks.

"You think just because I won that game out there and your here congratulating me that I would forget what you said to me in the office." I laugh.

"Louis..."

"Rob enough everything is clearly fine! I mean the same amount we usually get was out there and you just need to step back and realize it's not as bad as you think!" I snap.

"You need to keep it low Tomlinson and very careful." Rob warns.

"Fuck off I know what I'm doing." I walk into the locker room leaving him alone in the hall.

I walk back to my locker and notice Liam alone. Where the fuck is Harry?

"Payno where the hell is Harry?" I question worried.

"Oi um he was uh told by your uh coach he couldn't come back here cause well you and him and I tried to stop Harry from leaving but he jerked away and ran off crying." he looks down.

"What?!" I say worried grabbing my keys and everything else of mine from my locker.

"I don't know where he is." he says running out with me.

"Well fuck neither do I." Rob appears from the corner seeing me.

"Louis you have a press conference tomorrow about your win and how excited you are for the championships in a few weeks." he explains.

I punch him right in the face.

"You son of a bitch you went behind my back and told my boyfriend he wasn't allowed back there but you allow my best friend! Your fucking pathetic just cause you don't support me and him doesn't mean you shun him away from me." I yell at him who is on the floor from the blow of my punch.

I run to my car and Liam hops in next to me.

"I'm here and I'm not going to leave even if you want me to I'm not that's what mates are for." he says when I give him a look.

"I'm going to check work first. He was walking he couldn't of went far and LWT isn't far." I say worried.

"Oi mate let me drive okay your head is on him and worried." I nod getting out switching spots with him and he drives to LWT.

I tried ringing Harry the way here and no answer I'm honestly scared and worried. Once Liam pulls up I don't give him a chance to park I jump out the car nearly stumbling over while doing so and sprint up the steps.

"Harry!" I yell making Jade jump.

"Jade did you see Harry come through here?" I question frantic.

"Maybe."

"Damn it Jade this is fucking important I'm not fucking around!" I snap Liam stumbling in behind me.

"Yeah he didn't look too good either."

"What floor did he go to!" I say running to the elevator Liam on my heels.

"The roof." she says actually sounding like she cares for once.

The elevator finally dings open revealing the small hallway to the door of the roof I burst through it. Sighing a huge relief that Harry isn't stood on the edge but he's sitting on the ground his face in his hands. I walk quickly over to him kneeling in front him.

"I didn't know Harry I swear." tears welling up in my eyes.

"You were right." he says his voice hoarse from crying.

"No I wasn't right."

"He did exactly what you were thinking yesterday he told me to not see you." he cries harder.

I pull him into a hug and I could I swear I hear Liam cry also.

"Harry I'm not listening to him." I say.   
"He called me a fag Louis and told me to leave he doesn't want someone like that around you he told me I couldn't see you anymore. I was escorted out forcefully. Not by choice. Liam tried to stop them." he cries into my chest.

"Oh my god. I had no idea." I'm quite pissed off and going to the field to kick Robs ass won't be helpful to anyone.

"I love you Louis." he says so softly.

"I love you more Harry." I kiss the top of his head.

I've made so many promises to him and he's made so many to me I don't intend on breaking them.

"Maybe he was right I shouldn't see you, you wouldn't have to deal with any of this if I wasn't here." he voice sounding so hurt.

"Don't say that I have promises Harry and I'm not breaking them I told him he can't keep me from you and I meant it I'm not going any where!" I say sternly.

"I won't break my promise either."

I kiss him for the first time in front of anyone that anyone is Liam and I could kiss him in public and get in trouble all for him. Kissing him now feels so free so intimate with our lips moving in sync with one another telling our silent I love you's. Promises, kisses, cuddles, fights that's pretty much us. I don't care though.

Harry is all I need and maybe I will give it all up for him maybe.....


	18. Chapter 18

Its been on my mind, thinking of possibly giving up football for him is something big but the idea of losing him cause of football makes my chest ache in the worst way. 

As I lay here cuddling Harry closely against me in my bed. I honestly wouldn't want it other way. Everything would be different even though its only been a month nearly two. I know I would still be clubbing every night just to get drunk and laid, I would still be the same old sassy moody person I am. Its all changed now I haven't drank, or clubbed in over a month technically two months. I do still have my attitude though but it's slowly changing. 

"Lou..." he mumbles snapping me from my thoughts. 

"Haz?" I say softly. 

"What were you thinking about?" he questions in that morning voice of his. 

"What makes you think I was thinking hmm?" I say running up and down his spine with my finger. 

"You tensed. You always tense up when your thinking and when we cuddle you hold me tighter and put your nose deep in my hair." 

"Oi you caught me I was thinking about you like always and about- never mind." I don't want him to think I am going to give it up its a thought a very serious one at that. 

"About what?" he pushes. 

He never lets it go I should know this by now. 

"About giving up football." I sigh. 

Please don't ask more. 

"Why would you?" 

No such luck. 

"For you Harry for you. I'm not saying I will though." 

"Me?" 

Oi here we go. 

"Yes you Harry I don't want to be a part of any coaches team that does those things to me and especially you." I get out the bed looking at him. 

"That doesn't matter." he says so simply. 

"BUT IT DOES!" I snap finally crying "it does you don't realize it Harry cause your used to being put down constantly but damn it I won't stand for it. He made you cry! He won't let me love you because he's afraid it will fuck up the damn image of the team. I'm sick of everyone putting you down and you being okay with it!" 

He's crying now. 

"You don't deserve to be put down your an amazing, beautiful, perfect, caring, sensitive man Harry and I refuse to see you hurt." I cry into his lap he combs his finger through my hair.

"God I love you Louis." he whispers through his tears. 

"No more Harry no more. I love you so much more than you think. I hate everyone who ever hurt you, you don't deserve to be hurt." 

"Lou-..." before he can say anything else I slam my lips into his through our tears we have another tearful kiss.

"I love you so much and I'm going to figure something out I promise. No man is going to tell me who I'm going to love you hear me?" I laugh through tears. 

He laughs too. 

"Everything I need I get from you." he says resting his forehead on mine. 

"I have everything I need already." I say kissing him. 

"Do we always end everything in a gushy lovey make up?" he laughs. 

"Yeah that or sex." I point out. 

He shakes his head. 

"Say Mr. Tomlinson when is the last time we had a bit of that make up ay?" he raises a brow. 

"Mm about two weeks." I inch closer to him. 

"Now Lou lets not be a tease." he groans before pulling me on top of him. 

I grind his lap and I can feel him rock hard underneath me. He grips my waist tighter making me move faster. 

"Lou if- if you keep doing that I'm going to come." he moans. 

"Okay then." I smirk knowing I'm hard to lets solve that then Styles. 

I climb off his lap sitting on my knees at his feet taking off his pants and mine. I palm his dick through his boxers his head falls back in pleasure his mouth forming an O he's ready. I slide a condom on squirting a little lube on it before sliding into him. He raises his legs bent at the knees as I begin going faster. 

"Fuck L-Lou." I move him to where he's on top and he can ride me. 

I lay down getting my pleasure out of this apart from his own. He begins moving in an almost circular motion as he rides me and I can feel my release slowly coming to it's peak. I can feel Harry tensing up around me. I know he is close also. After some exchange of back and forth movements we release and lay breathless next to each other. 

I wrap my arm around him. 

"I forgot how much I missed that." 

"Me too babe." 

How much would I miss that feeling if I did go through with football. Football fucking football how did it become such a shit thing to me just because of love. 

Love has become a lesson to me. Its nothing that should be thrown away for simple hobby you do to pass time. Harry is love as I said and he is no hobby to pass he is Harry Styles someone who changed me, who made me realize love is something that may be worth everything. Harry is love Harry is everything..... everything I need.


	19. Chapter 19

Cameras flashing every where my bodyguard Kyle close to my side leading through the crowd. Screaming girls, rude adult paps shouting questions to me about the article of me and Harry. I ignore them and want so bad to stop for them a girl got pushed down but I couldn't stop and help her. Kyle was too stubborn to let me stop for a slight minute to help a fallen girl, a fan of mine off the ground. 

"Oi that crowd." Kyle says as he ushers me down the hallway to the press room. 

We reach the door and I of course am met with my lovely coach Rob. 

"Do not say anything about the papers ignore those questions and talk only about the win." Rob instructs. 

"Fuck off Rob!" I snap and step into the room. 

"Louis! Mr. Tomlinson!" I'm greeted by the cameras again these are all for sport magazines and other sport related things reading worthy. 

I'm told to sit at the table in front the room when I sit the flashes die down and everyone sits as well and I can finally see the back of the room. 

"Hello." I greet my eyes fall on someone next to Payno he looks like Harry it can't be though. 

The man looks up green eyes a curly strand of brown falls from the hood. Haz my man. My eyes leave his I can't cause any attention to him. 

"Mr. Tomlinson how do you feel about your win leading you to the championships?" a lady stands and ask me her hands full of a pad of paper a pen and a recorder.  

"I felt...." I look at Harry "I felt pretty good knowing I've uh just sent my team to the championships." 

I fold my hands together seeing Kyle and Rob enter the back standing next to Liam.  

Shit. 

"Louis your passion on the field seems strong and focused do you ever see yourself doing anything else apart from football?" a man asks his hands full of the same things the woman's was except he has a camera man with him. 

Careful Tommo those cameras see more than you think. I remind myself.   
"Well I got a new business that's already booming uh LWT Records I love it but if I was given another opprotunity a greater paying one then football I think maybe I would." I swallow. 

I sip the water that was placed on the table for me when I came in. 

The next one who stands up is all to familiar The Sun is clearly marked on his shirt. 

"Uh yes?" I reluctantly answer as he stands. 

"Louis, I was scrolling through some stuff on Twitter seeing what your fans want to hear or know nothing really important from them but I saw something myself- there's an article of you and a man Harry Styles is it true were you on a private beach with a man?" he says getting the recorder ready. 

I look at Payno and Rob. Rob gives me a don't look while Payno mouths be careful. Harry keeps his head hung down. 

"I won't lie. I'm sick of lieing....." I stand up "it's likely more than a thousand people know about it already." I fix my eyes on Harry not moving them away from him "yes I'm seeing a man, yes his name is Harry Styles and he's not worth lieing over, he's worth so much more. I may be in shit for this but I'm done saying lies. Love isn't a lie and I believe if you love someone you will do anything to keep them happy. So coach Rob you fire me and see where that takes you I'm the star of your team. I'm not ashamed of who I am now or who I love. You write that down get every word! Mister cause I'm finished." I say going off the stage cameras start again questions yelled more than ever now I walk out. 

"Louis Tomlinson!  Stop there." Rob yells. 

I stop as he and Kyle approach me behind them I see Liam ushering Harry out the back glass door. Unnoticed thank god. 

"What was that?!" he snaps pointing stiffly at the room that we've just came from. 

"That was the truth and I'm done talking to you Rob." I start to turn on my heal his hand grabbing my shoulder. 

My fist connects with his face. He stumbles backwards. 

"Good luck at championships without me." I'm angry. 

Robs nose is bleeding. 

"I'll let that hit slide, you've fucked up everything and we can't go to championships without you." he holds a rag to his nose. 

"Well who's fault is that! Let me leave Rob!" I snap. 

"I can't do that." he makes Kyle stand in front me. 

"Why the hell not?" I yell.

"Because your not done with the press conference yet." 

"Screw them and you. I can punch Kyle to if he doesn't move! I'm sick of you and your selfish ways Rob, your upset because you have never loved anyone like Harry and I have! Your a cold hearted asshole. I will love like you never could!" I snap remembering the day his wife came to the field mid practice in full tears, yelling. 

Rob had cheated on her with some woman and she found out in the worst way she had found a clothing piece of hers under their bed. She threw the ring in his face and ran off he never heard or seen from her again. He was never the same again and he takes that anger out on me. 

His fist connects with my eye and I fall. 

"You think your okay huh!" I jump up my eye swollen shut now "you can take your anger out on me!" I snap. 

"SHUT UP TOMLINSON!" 

"YOUR WIFE WOULDN'T OF LEFT YOU HAD YOU BEEN LOYAL LIKE ALL HUSBANDS SHOULD BE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE! SHE WAS A LOVELY BEAUTIFUL WOMAN AND YOU BROKE HER LEGT HER WITH YOUR KIDS! GO ON HIT ME AGAIN LET ALL YOUR ANGER OUT!" I see the anger in his face and in his tightly clinched fist. "DAMN IT DO IT!" 

"NO!" 

I shove him. 

"Your a coward!" I slip my captain badge off my arm throwing it at him. I storm off down the hall praying Liam waited. 

"I quit!" I walk out the building. 

"Louis!" Rob yells after me. 

"I said I quit!" I snap facing him yet again. 

"The team needs you." he says. 

"I don't need that team though I need him." I point a shaky finger towards my car Liam and Harry sat in the front of it. 

He follows my finger.  

"I don't know Louis." he shakes his head. 

"You should." I cross my arms my head and eye are aching. 

"No Louis I mean if I allowed this publicly I could get in trouble for breeching the contract I signed with the owners of the Rovers. If they found out I could be fired or worse arrested, little do you know I got child support to pay that Katherine filed for. I can't afford this to happen. You are technically in trouble with me cause you also violated your contract with me. It be more trouble with me though cause you are a client of mine and I am of theirs and I would be allowing this." he looks away from Harry finally. 

"What more can you do? So that none of that happens for you or me?" 

"Its simple you leave Harry." he says bluntly. 

"Rob your fucking stupid you and I both know that isn't going to happen." I say sternly. 

"I know.... I know I got a call from them my bosses the owners about it, I had no choice." 

"We all have choices some good some bad. I've made mine if I can't have him." I point to Harry "you can't have me nothing you do or say will keep me from him." 

"Wait Louis I was just thinking, I'm in breech of it really cause on some line in the paper it says plainly one may not help or allow such relation of a client in some way that may interfere with your work and right now I am." 

"This is some bull shit and I'm done listening to it. I didn't ask you to allow it your allowing but are in denial cause you know how fucked we both are." I say.  

"Your right I am we're both in trouble and I can't let you leave with him-" 

"STOP!" I yell "I can't stand this anymore. It doesn't make any sense. Leave it alone and me!" I storm off getting in my car finally. 

"Lou.." Harry climbs back with me. 

"I'm done I quit I chose you." I say resting my head on his shoulder "drive Payno please." 

He starts the engine just as Rob reaches the car pounding on the window. 

"Drive don't stop." I instruct Liam and Harry holds me with his arm that my head is on around my back. 

I've dealt with so much and I'm done in all honesty. I'm exhausted from all the yelling and fighting from the last few days. There's no doubt Rob is going to do anything to have me back on the team he best work hard at that cause the championships are less than 2 weeks now and they are out of England only a short flight to Ireland and then to Australia if they win those. 

\- 

*two days later* 

Robs been working on some way with his bosses like I knew he would. He texted me saying he's gotten far as the agreement of letting it happen altogether just not openly. I won't have it though. I'll have Harry openly and that's exactly what I told Rob. Rob and his bosses know how important I am to the team and how much they need me especially for the events to come. 

I've checked Twitter for the past to days and I'm thankful for the fans the young ones that is they have started a hashtag tagging Rob, the Rovers, his bosses, myself and Harry. The hashtag saying simply #wesupportHarryandLouis. They all gave reasons why it be great for the allowance of Harry and I to be free. I've responded not tagging anyone by simply saying your support is amazing thank you! We thank you for your unending fight as we have not stopped either. Big love xxx. Then I hit send. 

Its only a minute after the tweet is sent it gets loads of retweets, likes, and responses. Then my phone rings Robs name flashing up. 

I look at Harry. 

"Answer it I'll be right here." 

I nod and answer it. 

"What?" I answer I have no respect for him even though he is working so hard on it. 

"Louis we've seen the fans of yours on Twitter and your response...." 

"Okay so?" 

"Well we see that's what the fans want and we also see the larger amounts of fans responding to it. So we are considering open love." 

"Pity." I say annoyed. 

"Yeah maybe it is pity but that's what you want right to openly love Harry and not secretly?" 

"Hell yeah it is but its pathetic what you want is me really you don't want Harry and I. You look at me with disgust so will they. You think your smart but your really not." I say. 

He sighs through the receiver. 

"I don't want pity, I don't want disgusted looks. I want the truth and my own rules. I'm captain so." I remind him. 

"I'll see what I can do okay?" he says. 

"Yeah you better." I end the call. 

"That's the biggest bull I've ever heard." Harry says relaxing against my chest as we cuddle up on his couch. 

"Well that's business for you, you heard what I told them." I say kissing his head. 

"Your captain your rules." he giggles.  

"I told you I was going to work something out and I meant it." I say softly.

"I know Lou." he kisses my chest. 

"Your something worth fighting for. So lets make this fun." I smile down at him bringing up my camera.  

"You are so competitive." he giggles making me laugh and I snap a quick picture.  

You can see the sure happiness on my face and his. The way we smile at each other and laugh. Here you go Twitter. 

I load it onto Twitter and caption it cuddle time with Haz. Then tweet it. I may as well add it to instagram so I do saying the same thing. 

"They love it." Harry whispers. 

"They love it cause they know how true it is." I smile into his hair another great moment for a picture Harry's chin rested against my chest looking at me softly and me smiling at him.  I snap the picture. 

Pictures I realize are a lifetime.  Pictures are worth a thousand words as the old saying goes. Pictures sometimes show things you wish you could do. Pictures come in different forms so does love.  Digital, polaroid, that old type.... well love comes in forms such as gay, straight, lesbian etc. Love has no label however it does say words that you can sometimes not say when you need to not by what you say. You can show it because sometimes you love someone so much you can't tell them cause words can't describe but you can show them. That's how much I love Harry I can't tell him but I can show him. 

"I love you Harry Styles." I say kissing his head.

"I love you Louis Tomlinson."he smiles up at me. 

I think he knows how much he means to me cause he could of left days ago but he didn't he stayed.  He stayed for me. 

"You know how much you mean to me right?" I question running my fingers up and down his spine how he likes. 

"I can tell Lou. You've been showing me by everything you've doing the press conference, using Liam to get me out safely,  running to find me when words got too much, yelling at me to get your words of how much this whole thing means to you, our fights resulting in either sex or making out cause at the end we can never find words to make up, giving up foot-" I cut him off with a soft slow kiss.  

"You are incredible." I whisper against his lips. 

"Not nearly as incredible as you are." he smiles against my lips. 

"You remember everything don't you?"I question. 

"How could I forget?" 

I cuddle him tighter.  Two months now two I can't believe this. Maybe its time I showed him off to some people the ones that mean most to me apart from himself that is, its time for him to meet my family.


	20. Chapter 20

We eventually worked something out with our relationship my bosses, boss.Even though there are some very minor set backs that both Harry and I agreed on. They are silly though truthfully. One of which I didn't want to agree on but if it meant Harry's safety I was all for it. They offered Harry a bodyguard for his safety. His bodygaurd will be with him all the time as will mine since there are some threats out there. 

I bought tickets for Harry and I when the team did so we all have the same flight. We don't leave until tomorrow though which is totally fine by me.  Harry is excited cause he has never left England in his whole life except one time to visit some family in Florida but he barely remembers it cause he was little. Of course the other time was with me but his excitement is everything. 

"Lou?" he says snapping me from my thoughts as we pack.

"Hm?" I say looking at my still empty suit case while his is totally packed. 

"Your not packed." he giggles. 

"Right best get that done." I say with a nod. 

He gives me a thumbs up. I shake my head at me promising I'd be packed when he got here from his, but here I am still not packed. I'll need his help any way half the time I forget most the things I need. 

I stand for a second thinking of what I need apart from my uniform and clothes for the first three days we're there before the game. 

"Shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, comb and your brush, phone charger." Harry names a few things across his fingers. 

"Oi what would I do without you?" I laugh. 

"No clue." he watches me stuff the things he said in my suitcase not bagged. 

"You need to bag those in case it leaks." he laughs "did your suitcase come with a toiletry bag?" 

"A what?" 

"Its a small bag you put your bathroom things in." he smirks "condoms, lube." 

"Oi I remembered those you cheeky shit" I joke. 

"Got to be prepared." he smiles. 

I didn't pay any attention to his attire or appearance.  Now since he's packing my "toiletry bag" I admire it. His hair is in a bun no loose strands hanging down. He's wearing a plain white dressy type of button up shirt with ripped black skinny jeans and his brown boots. He looks quite nice. 

"There you go babe." he zips it up throwing it beside my suitcase. 

"Thanks. I don't usually tell you this but you look amazing today." I smile. 

"Wish I could say the same for you but you are dressed in just joggers and no top." 

I shake my head he likes it but he won't admit it.  

I zip the suitcase throwing it on the floor with the bag. 

"I dressed like this for a reason Styles." I say leaning over in his face.  

"Why did you?" he lips touching mine barely. 

Fucking tease. 

"I planned on fucking you since we couldn't last night cause you went home and stayed all night." I graze his lips with my tongue.

"Mmm you want to mess up my outfit?" he returns the favor by doing the same with his tongue. 

"You look rather nice so I'd hate to." I brush my lips against the sensitive spot on his neck teasing it with my tongue.  

He flips us around roughly making my back land hard on the mattress. He kisses behind my ear seems he don't mind about his outfit then. 

"Change your mind?" I smirk proudly.    
"Yeah I did some short thinking we won't do it on the plane cause no and once we do land we have stuff to do with your team or at least you do." he says. 

I can see his impressive outline of his dick through his jeans. I bite my lip at this sight pushing him so he is now on his back I take my pants and boxers off climbing on his lap. I begin straddling him. 

"Jesus Lou" he growls through his breath tightening his grip on my hips.    
I unbutton his pants but remember his shoes I attempt to take them off but fail. 

"Haz how do you take these off?" I laugh.

He bites his lip from the slight pause and gets his boots off by pulling a few straps. I pull his tight ass pants off his long legs with his boxers his length exposed. I grab his dick and slowly move my hand up and down teasing the tip with my tongue. 

He growls his back arching off the bed and I know he's ready to get fucked. I grab the condom and lube squirting some on and rubbing it. 

"Ready?" 

He nods. I slide into him and he moans out loudly. I begin moving and I can tell Harry is in complete heaven.   
"Haz I want to try something." 

"W-what do you want to try?" he stutters. 

"Lay on your side and I will fuck you like that." I offer. 

"Okay." I pull out of him as he lays on his side. He nods giving me the okay. 

I slide back in and oh my god. 

"Fuck!" he moans taking the sheets in his fist.  

"You okay?" 

He nods. 

"Faster." 

I oblige and go faster in minutes Harry is on edge and so am I. I moan as I release into my condom. Harry releases onto my sheets. I needed to wash them anyway.

"Everytime gets better and better." I say putting the used condom in the bin. 

Harry gets dressed again pulling the sheets off the bed to wash as I get dressed in some skinny jeans and an adidas shirt. 

"Sorry I couldn't catch it in time." he half smiles.

"Its okay I needed those washed anyway." I assure him.  

He leaves the room I'm guessing in search of the wash. 

I find myself on the couch staring at the bad play of the players in the game on TV.

"Get open." I yell at the TV.  

Harry comes in laughing. 

"Why aren't you coach?" he jokes sitting next to me. 

"I don't honestly know, those slacks need to play better." I say leaning back opening my arms for Harry as he leans in for them. 

"You should save the energy for your big game or games in three days." he reminds me.

"We leave later it won't matter." I say.    
"Whatever Tomlinson.  I don't want to hear it when you lose then." 

"I won't lose!" I say. 

"We'll see." 

\- 

Harry and I take his car to the airport.  Our bodyguards waiting for us as we park. We get out I can already see the crowd of paps and fans maybe some of Harry's as well standing in front.  Our bodyguards go on both sides of us Kyle by my side and Mike on Harry's side. They begin towards the airport. 

"Oi is the other team already inside?" I question Kyle. 

He nods. He grabs my arm and I grab Harrys and Mike grabs his. That way Harry and I won't get knocked. Harry and I stop for some fans as many as we could before they pushed us in. 

"Woah. I'm used to paps and fans but none like that." Harry says as we get inside. 

"You'll get used to it eventually." I say grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. 

"Louis!" Eric a team member of mine greets me. 

"Eric." I greet he eyes our hands locked together.  

"Well isn't that cute." he teases. 

"You aren't sitting with us for that remark." I raise a brow. 

"Just joking you know I'm the only one you can stand." 

"Actually I can't stand any of you." 

He mouth falls open.  

"Lou be nice." Harry whispers into my hair. 

"Well I'm being truthful." I mumble. 

He sighs shaking his head.  

"Your sass is not taken lightly." he laughs. 

"It better not be."

"ALRIGHT!" coach Rob announces. 

We move closer I know we're about to board the plane.  Late flights I love these. 

"Time to board please sit together we can't leave anyone behind." we begin walking to the gate. 

"Alright kids this is the gate we go through to get on the plane." I mock Rob's voice. 

"Louis stop it." Harry says as we walk through the gate. 

Our hands haven't left each others since we boarded. We find our seat. Harry puts our stuff up. He takes the window seat.  Thankfully no one sits with us just me and him. 

"I love how it looks at night in a plane." I say putting my hood up on my hoodie resting on Harry's shoulder. 

"It's like stars." Harry sighs settling in a bit more. 

"The city to me looks like a light show. They come in different colors." I say getting tired.

"I'm going to sleep Lou." he says grabbing my hand for the last time.  

"I love you Haz." I say before drifting off. 

"Your my star, I love you Lou." he says before his weight gets heavier and I'm sure he's drifted off. 

He's not my star he's my galaxy that's a bit cheesy cause every couple says that. Doesn't the galaxy contain everything with in it though? The stars, the many moons, the planets and many other things necessary for life on this Earth. Without the sun there would be no life, even before that though there would be no sun without the big bang.  Well that's basically how Harry is, he's a necessity for me to live better than what I was before. Before him I didn't feel nearly as alive as what I do now. Honestly I felt empty, not a care in the world not about people, or myself for that matter. Before I wouldn't stop for fans who wanted me for a picture,  or even help the ones who fall. Now I do all of that I feel alive, I feel the need to help my fans. Random random random thoughts. He's taught me how to be someone. 

(Authors note the whole plan scene is how I picture it in the picture up top)


	21. Chapter 21

"Lou baby wake up." his voice whispers. 

"Mmm" I stretch my arms out. 

"We're here the plane just landed."

I blink my eyes open slowly seeing Harrys beautiful smile on his face. 

I get up following the rest of the team off the plane Harry's hand in mine. 

"Haz?" I say when we finally stop waiting for our pick up cars to arrive.    
His mouth opens to answer me but Rob interrupts.  

"You have your own car and driver for you two as requested, your security are to be in the car behind." he reminds me.

I give him a nod and he walks away to the others. 

"Yes Lou?" 

"I've arranged for us to come round to my mums when we are back." I smile. 

"Oh have you?" 

I nod with a smile. I honestly can't wait for Harry to meet my rather big family. My family of 6 sisters and 1 brother. Two sets of twins Daisy and Phoebe, Ernie and Doris. Ernie and Doris are the babies. I cant wait for Harry to meet them. They are so playful and energetic. 

"So why don't you-" he pauses hearing some of the team laughing and looking in our direction. 

That does it. That same group of boys have been at this act of school boys in the play yard whispering and laughing about the new kid. I've had enough. 

"Nathan, Luke, Seth what the hell is so funny?" I question now in front of them. 

"The fact you lied." Nathan pipes up eyeing Harry.  

"What are you on about? I didn't lie about anything." I cross my arms. 

"You did so." Seth interrupts. 

"Remind me then what I've so forgotten and you think is funny enough to laugh about?" I spit annoyed. 

"Remember that random conversation we had in the lockers about how you couldn't possibly like a gay person because it's gross?" Nathan says loud enough for Harry to hear. 

I know he's done this on purpose. 

"Let me get one thing straight-" I hear heavy boots running up the sidewalk away from me that's one sound I never want to hear. 

I shove Nathan hard enough that he falls, then give him a good smack across the face. Rob runs to the scene. 

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I yell at Nathan turning on my heel running after Harry.  

Inside I find him at a counter bent over I know he is crying and the lady is typing away on the computer probably for a ticket but if Harry leaves I leave and that's that. 

"Harry?" I approach him. 

His whole body jerks up his eyes are watery with tears his cheeks are stained with them. Damn you Nathan.    
"Save it Louis." his voice full of hurt. 

"No if I'm saving anything it's us I refuse to leave here without you so if you leave I am also." I say sternly. 

"Is it true?" he says looking away from me.

I nod "yeah it's true." 

I swallow nervously. He takes a step back. 

"Harry it's not a lie that I love you and I do not hate you! I swear it! I've fallen so hard for you in the last few months and what I said then makes no sense to me-" I'm crying now "but I know now I'm gay and I love it! I LOVE YOU!" I yell at the last part. 

Harry jerks his body. I fall to my knees my hands in my face.  

"Don't leave me please don't." I beg crying harder the pain I'm feeling now the ache itching in my chest is unbearable. 

"I love you Louis so much." I feel his strong arms wrap around me and I relax. 

I look up at him.

"It's not a lie baby not now and it's starting to make sense to me now." I take his hand in mine squeezing it gently. 

"I'm so sorry." I look into his eyes. 

"You're one broken boy Lou." he says softly. 

"Yeah I am and I'm slowly being fixed by you all the missing pieces I'm finding with you. You are one of those missing pieces Haz." 

"Oh Louis..." he hugs me tighter. 

We slowly stand up realising we've had this little make up in the middle of Dublin Airport. We giggle at the scene we've caused.  

"Sir will you be needing this?" the lady smiles holding the ticket up. 

"No m'am I will not thank you." he smiles down at me. 

When Harry and I walk out the airport our hands together us laughing at the childish game Nathan just played Rob greets us with a smile.   
"I've told those boys to stop or they are out of championships." he assures us. 

"Thanks Rob." I say seeing our car pull in. 

"You have a celebration dinner and clubbing after this will you be attending?" Rob questions. 

"Um maybe the dinner." I nod shutting the door. 

All I really want is a hot relaxing bubble bath honestly. Some cuddles with my Harry for sure and just a night in before the busy begins.  

We all usher in the best hotel in Dublin that Rob could find. 

"Did you call for this?" Harry whispers into my hair from behind as I get our room key. 

"I suggested it." I say with a giggle. 

I get our key giving the guy a curt nod as I take it and our bags up to the elevator. 

"Top floor?" Harry questions as I press 10th floor button. 

"Yep it's the best." I chime. 

He shakes his head giving me a look I haven't figured before pinning me against the wall off the elevator. 

"There is something I've always wanted to do again before the five floors are up." he smirks. 

"May I ask what?" I whisper against his lips. 

"You already know." he growls attacking my lips. 

This is heavenly the way the elevator makes your stomach feel combined with that of making out is amazing. It makes me feel weak. Our lips move in sync as my tongue slides into mouth grazing against his. 

He lets out a moan of pleasure when we break the kiss due to the ding of the elevator an old couple are stood outside staring us down as Harry is still in front of me. 

"Is there something you need?" I snap at them grabbing our bags. 

"No." the old lad replys. 

"Alright then I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare so rudely." I walk past them. 

Right my sass keep it under control. 

"Lou." Harry says in that scornful tone but that soft one. 

"I don't like it when people stare, or look, or talk at us as if we are nasty things like they were doing." I say. 

He wraps his arm around my waist as we walk into the biggest room I could get with the balcony. The balcony was Harry's request. He got one of course. 

"This okay?" 

"Yeah its lovely Lou?" he smiles. 

I lay down my legs bent at the knee over the edge on my back. 

"Haz?" 

"Lou." 

"Why do you forgive me so often?" I question. 

"You fancy a bubbly hot bath?" he whispers into my ear.

I nod getting off the bed following him into the bath. 

"You too tired to strip for me or do I have to do that also?" 

"No but I do like it when you undress me." I say with a smile. 

He shrugs undressing himself completely before crossing to me. He begins undressing me. 

We climb into the bath our feet against each other. 

"You never answered my question." I say. 

"Louis I forgive you so often because I love you. Seeing the hurt in your face and feeling the pain in my chest. I never could of got on that plane and left you I would of hated myself. I couldn't not forgive you Lou. I say this now but Louis no matter how bad we get I couldn't leave-" I stop him by kissing him. 

"I couldn't leave you either baby and Harry if you can't forgive me I will try my very hardest to give you the space you need." I say against his lips.  

"I love you so much." I say settling my back against his chest. 

"I love you so so so much Louis." he wraps his arms around me. 

I honestly can't wait for him to meet my family. What if one day I can call him my family or he calls me his family one day?  I could honestly spend my whole life loving him. I can't be thinking of this. Its too soon. Far too soon. Isn't it? 

I shake the thought from my head and let the scent of vanilla fill my nostrils as I lay my head in the crevice of his neck. All I want right now is this. All I want forever is him.


	22. Chapter 22

The whole week leading up to what's just outside the locker room has been busy. Loads of press conferences and practice and gym. All leading up to this. As Rob says the whole lot is counting on me. I hope I don't let them down. 

"Oi Louis why don't you go get loved up before the game it might help." Seth teases. 

I give the middle finger signaling him to fuck off hopefully he will. Though a quick make out with Harry does sound great right about now. When they go off to the other side of the lockers I sneak out. Harry is stood at the end of the hall. 

"Harry." I call. 

I walk into an empty room and he follows seeing the look in his eyes he knows what I want. He pushes me onto the table where I sit on my butt my legs spread out so he can stand between them. He takes my face in his hands and kisses the shit out of me. Our lips moving violently in sync, it's like we haven't kissed in ages but we did just 30 minutes ago before I went into the lockers but that was just a quick kiss while everyone was piling in. This is better and so fucking great. 

"Mm Harry you keep on like I'm going to get a boner worse than what I've got now." I whisper against his lips. 

"I've already got one thanks to you." he giggles against my lips.  

"Mm if I win today can we have celebratory sex?" I joke my hands resting on his shoulders.  

"Now Lou you and I both know that we'll have sex either way, we just can't resist each other." 

That is true neither of us can resist each other no matter what the mood. It's crazy. 

I kiss him once more taking lead. The tension I felt about the game minutes ago totally gone. 

"You've got to go Lou your team is in the hall." he says rubbing his thumb on my lower lip. 

I nod and step out with him into the hall of course the three boys Seth, Nathan and Luke laugh.  Harry tightens his grip on my hand. 

"Stay away from them on the field I don't trust them and do not be alone with them please." he sounds proper worried. 

"Haz please don't worry." I say kissing him again as we reach the gate to the field. 

"Lou please be careful." he says before walking off with Liam. 

I give Liam a curt nod and he mouths I'll take care of him don't worry. I don't know what Nathan, Seth,  and Luke have planned but if Harry senses something is going to happen. It will. 

The fact he does feel I should watch myself around them makes me tense again walking on the field.  I hear loads of people young girls mainly yelling my name. I wave at them and give thumbs up to some of them. Seth comes up behind me giving me a nice slap on the back he turns giving me a look that makes me uncomfortable.  

"Louis your on, Luke, Bryan, Seth..." Rob calls some of the first players to go on. 

Fuck why am I so nervous. The first kick is given to us by a flip of a coin. The team spreads out and of course I'm left with the ball. Everyone's open but how can I trust Seth or Luke. Their up to something and I don't know what. Bryan has no one near him that's close enough to steal it. I take this opprotunity and kick it to him. He receives it and goes to kick it. 

His eyes fixate between me and Luke going between us back and forth. He kicks it off to Luke instead of me. I scramble to the net trying my hardest to get open. I'm wide open everyone else of the other team is distracted by blocking others.  Luke sees that I'm open but he hesitates.  What's wrong with him? He shakes his head kicking it opposite me. What the fuck? An opposing member of the other team swipes the ball and kicks it straight into their net. Damn! That was on purpose. 

"What the fuck was that!" I snap at Luke when I run up to him. 

"I kicked it like I was supposed to." he says snidely. 

"You kicked it in the wrong damn direction I was wide open on receiving!  He wasn't!" I yell. 

"Watch your back Louis and I advise you shut up!" he warns putting his finger on my chest. 

I smack his hand away.  

"Keep your hands off me! I'm not scared of you!" I storm off the side lines.  

"Rob you need to keep your fucking team members in check!" I snap. 

"Louis what are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about the ones you told to leave me alone and Harry." I cross my arms. 

"What has they or has he done?" he questions ignoring the fact I'm clearly concerned.  

"Well for one I got threatened by Luke just now and he wouldn't pass me the ball when I was open just then you saw it!" 

"Just calm down alright." 

"Calm down?" I laugh incredulously "he just gave the other team points by not giving me the ball!" 

I'm so fed up.  

"Aren't you going to do something about it Rob?" 

"If it happens again I will." he says calmly. 

"Your unbelievable!" I snap running back on the field. 

Our team has the ball again thankfully and I take the ball from Luke and kick it til I reach the net. No fucking more. I say to myself. I kick the ball into the net putting us 25 to 12 due to previous points. The ball is again dealt. The other team getting it and I'm fumed on anger. Any bullshit on this field I won't stand for. 

"You going to get that ball Tommo?" Seth teases. 

"You know I'm about done with y'alls shit!" I snap swiping the ball just before they get to the net. 

When I do get it though my own member Luke takes it. This is getting simply ridiculous.  

"Its open so you best kick that damn ball in the fucking net." I say sternly.  

He laughs. 

"Wouldn't want to make the ol' Tommo mad would we?" he says dribbling it closer. 

"Don't call me that." 

God sakes his being a childish fucking tease standing mere feet from the net. My eyes meet his foot waitig for the kick until- until I'm knocked clear into the net by someone I can't make out. My vision fuzzes before I see the ball come flying into my face knocking my head into the bottom net pole. Whistles are blown then I hear nothing and see nothing.  

~~~

I wake up hours later I think and I hear low whispers. 

"Harry?" I croak my voice hoarse. 

My throat aches from the lack of drink. How long have I been out? Did we win? 

"Lou?" he comes around the side. 

He grabs my hand giving it a light squeeze. The room I'm in is definitely in the hospital its very small but its not like the emergency room types its one of those emergency recovery type of rooms a small window and door seperate me from the hall. 

"What happened?" I say holding my head. 

"You got some what beat up by some asses on your team they apparently got a big guy from the other team to knock you in the net, and I think it was Seth isn't he the one with orange hair tall and lean? Well he kicked it in and hit you right in your face where your head got slammed against the pole from the impact of the ball causing you to get knocked out-" 

"Where's he?" I cut him off. 

"Who?" 

"Seth." 

"He's suspended back at the hotel for now you've been out for almost two days. You got a concussion and a bad black eye from it." Harry caresses my hand with his thumb. 

"Did we win?" 

"Well only after someone offered to take your place for the penalty kick cause that dude and Seth." 

"Who?" 

"I did." he smiles.  

"You won the championship for me?" I smile. 

He nods giving me a soft smile. 

"For you. I kicked it right passed the guys head." 

"Thank you." I whisper. 

"You're welcome." he leans over kissing my forehead. 

"One more thing." I say. 

"What's that?" he smirks still leaned in my face.

"How about that celebratory sex?" I giggle. 

"Later- I promise."


	23. Chapter 23

The last game was heated, I gave it my all even though I was sore from the incident a couple days before. Rob and Harry both tried to get me not to go to the game and rest because the fact I was sore. I of course refused. I'm glad I did though my last kick into the net won us the whole championship. 

The flight to Sydney, Australia was bad. Everybody was acting strange towards me and Harry. Luke kept giving me looks. Seth and Nathan kept looking at Harry exchanging low whispers. 

Harry some how found his way to the field and gave me a massive hug and kiss congratulating me on the win. 

"Lou you alive?" Harry whispers into my ear breathless. 

I laugh.

"Oh yeah our celebratory sex like you promised got me thinking of when you ran on the field. You've never done it before in front of a lot of people, it made me feel some way." I smile. 

"Do you know what that feeling is?" he smiles at me. 

"I wish." 

"That's the feeling of being in love and free." he says softly. 

"Free yes, love no." I say simply. 

"Why not love?" he questions laying on his back his head still rested on my arm.  

"Love is still something unfamiliar to me. It wasn't until I found well you found me that I started to get a little understanding of it." 

"I'm not sure about it myself." he admits.  

"Really?" I scrunch my brows. 

"Yeah I've only ever felt it once or at least I thought I did, but when I found you I began to understand what the real true meaning is." he moves his head on my chest wrapping his arm  around my waist. 

"My logic of love is what ever the fuck it is, it's you. Your not afraid to show it, you don't give choices you just do. Your mysterious.  Just as love is its  mysterious, it doesn't give choices it just does. It's mysterious cause I can't figure out it's a puzzle." 

He kisses my chest. 

"You should of took up philosophy or creative writing Lou." he giggles. 

"No thanks." I laugh.  

"Come-" he begins then there's a knock on the door. 

I get up with absolutely nothing on checking through the peep hole. 

"Just a second." I answer.

"Who is it?" Harry questions. 

"The cleaning lady." I smirk. 

I throw on jeans so does Harry but no top. Scrambling to throw away the used condoms laying around.  

"Come in." I open the door walking out to the balcony where Harry is now sat looking out at Sydney below. 

"This is why I hate hotels." he smirks. 

"Why?" I giggle sitting on his lap. 

"Those pesky cleaning maids." 

"Right they are well pesky." I agree.  

"She interrupted something good." 

I shake my head smiling. 

"Sir I'm done here." the maid pokes her head out before leaving 20 minutes later.

"Finally lets get back to our day in for the first time in 2 weeks." I smile unzipping my pants. 

Harry follows suit climbing into bed ass naked with me. It seems we can't catch any silence from anyone now, as soon as we lay down there's yet another knock on the door. 

I get up yet again in my jeans going to the door. It's Rob. 

"I have the day off Rob what is it?" I ask leaning on the open door. 

"We are allowing Luke to come back on the team." 

"You're joking." I say shocked but not really. 

"No he's promised to leave you alone and Harry." 

"And you believe it?" I raise a brow. 

"I would like to." he crosses his arms. 

I slam the door in his face he's unbelievable. I don't want to think right now not with what I'm thinking about doing. 

"Harry I need you to kiss me hard." I say climbing on the bed in front of him. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"No please just kiss me." I beg pulling his face to mine.

He sighs and kisses me hard. All the anger that was boiling inside me fades and is replaced with the warm feeling in my stomach. My skin tingles as I fist Harry's hair. 

"God I love you so much." I moan against his lips. 

"Learn to relax Lou." he whispers against my lips.  

"I was trying to until that asshole said he's letting him back on the team." I lean back a little. 

"Oh Louis it will be okay." he assures. 

"Oh just kiss me I'm done talking about it." I kiss him again. 

"We could go for a walk on the beach and stay out for a bit since today is our last day?" 

A day on the beach sounds nice until someone bothers us like last time, but it's not like we aren't already known about. Oh what the hell.

"Lou?" 

"Yeah lets do it, but first lets have one more little fucking." I smirk.

"Let me I've been itching to fuck you for a bit now and you need to be relieved from the stress." he smiles kissing down my neck.

He slowly begins pumping his hand up and down my dick and I'm instantly hard. 

"Someone's ready." he smirks proudly. 

Why is he such a fucking tease he knows I hate it. His mouth wraps around my dick as his tongue flicks at the tip fucking hell. This feels glorious I clinch the sheets of tightly in my fist as he begins fingering me.  He's so fucking good. 

"Har-Harry please" I stutter. 

I pinch my eyes shut as he slides into me. He begins moving slowly at first but he knows I hate slow. 

"F-faster" I moan breathless.

He pulls me so I'm on top of him and he begins moving faster. 

"Fuck" I moan into his neck kissing it. 

"God Lou y-you feel so good. So tight." 

He moves faster and I feel myself stiffen my back falls against the sheets as he still moves each thrusts as good as the last each gentle kiss to my neck better then the last. 

"Fuck Harry." I shut my eyes as everything goes fuzzy and I come undone. 

Harry must have also when I released.   
"Lou you're so perfect." 

"I'm far from perfect Harry;" I admit as he rest on my chest gathering energy "I'm the most broken man out there." 

"You don't seem too broken to me Lou." 

"I'd like to catch that sunset with my perfect boyfriend so would me and my broken ass are going to get ready for that would you like to join?" I joke getting up. 

He smiles letting out a giggle. 

"Dork." 

He sifts through his suitcase for a pair of swimming trunks and finds them. 

A couple of minutes later Harry and I both are on our way down to the beach. Our hands interlocked with each other as we walk onto the beach trying to find a spot on the beach. 

"How about here it has a perfect view?" he suggests looking out at the view. 

I turn looking at it myself and give him a nod.  We sit on the sand Harry rest his head on my shoulder.  

"Are we going in the water at all?" I question. 

"If you want, I mean I don't want you getting mad like last time." he laughs. 

"Hey not funny those waves were bad and you wouldn't help me." I cross my arms. 

"Okay okay, I'll help you jump the waves Louis we wouldn't want you to get swept away would we?" he smiles.   
I shake my head shrugging my shoulder for him to lift his head.  I point.

"Dolphins." 

"Wow they are beautiful." he watches them in awe. 

"I've seen something even more beautiful then those. " I say looking at him. 

He leans over giving me a kiss. I take his hand and lead him into the ocean. 

"I think these seats are better to watch the sunset yeah?" 

"Yeah." he pulls me against him. 

I kiss him wrapping my legs around his waist. 

"Lou?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why haven't you told me about your past?" 

"Because I don't like my past." I admit as we walk out the water after the sunset. 

"Why?" 

"Do I have to tell you?" I ask drying off. 

"No I guess not." his eyes fall to the ground. 

I kiss his cheek grabbing his hand as we go back. 

"Don't be upset please." I beg. 

"I want to fix everything for you Lou."

I rest my head on his shoulder.  I know he wants to and as much as I want him to I don't think I can't let that happen, not because it's a bad thing but because I'm not ready to tell him about my past. 

Back at the hotel room Harry and I shower. 

"Please Louis." he begs as I stand under the water. 

"Harry don't make me it's horrible and unforgivable." I swallow the massive lump in my throat to prevent me from crying and spilling every last detail of my past. 

I turn my back to him. 

"I've told you mine." 

"Yours isn't nearly as bad as what mine is though." 

Not another word is said after that. We got dressed and climbed into bed in silence. The room now pitch black and silent. I feel the tears roll down my cheeks. Harry didn't even want me to hold him because I didn't tell him. 

"Harry?" my voice shaky. 

He doesn't answer me. 

"Harry please answer me I will tell you." 

I hear him shift and I know he's listening now. 

"I was abused as a kid by my father, my mum was so down about it at night I would hear her cry cause my dad finally left her alone with the kids and myself you know how hard that was on me let alone my mum? It was fucking horrible;" I cry harder "I began hitting the corners hooking up with bad people, drugs, drinking, you know girls here and there just so I can get off on the thrill to make the pain go away. Then here's the unforgivable part one night I had a bit too much of some alcohol and drugs a girl came the wrong way at the wrong time, I was with a bunch of my lads. I didn't realize what I was doing until my mind caught up with my head I had stuck into her without protection." I cry harder "my friends didn't even try and stop me they were clean not high not drunk or anything." 

"Jesus Lou." 

He flips on the lamp looking at me his face full of sorrow. 

"Oh Louis." he pulls me against him. 

"I hunted her down and begged for forgiveness she had gotten pregnant from that a few days later then the baby died she miscarried. She was a sweet girl didn't deserve the hurt I put her through yet she never pressed charges." 

Harry holds me tighter rubbing his hand up and down my back. 

"I could never hate you Louis I'm sorry I made you tell me." 

He knows my past now. I never thought I'd have to tell anyone about it but I did. Now since I've told someone someone so so important to me I feel a bit more at peace with that part of me. 

I cuddle up to Harry and drift off our last night in Sydney then back to life back home. 

~ 

When we arrive back in London I'm actually kind of greatful. Harry is more than excited to get to meet my family. 

"Lets take your car it rides smoother." I say taking the keys from him climbing into the drivers seat. 

Finally after all this time of telling my mum about Harry they can finally can meet. I honestly cant wait. 

Harry turns the radio to some station and The Fray comes on he goes to change it but I love The Fray so I stop him. 

"You like The Fray?" 

I nod. 

"Yeah I do. 

"I've not really listened to them before I think I like them what song is this?" 

"That's Over My Head." I smile. 

"Oh well its nice. How much longer is it going to take I need to wee." 

"Here's a stop station." I smile pulling off into it. 

After five minutes we are on our way again. Our hands resting interlocked on the center console. 

"Where exactly are you from? Its taking ages." 

"Donny," I say "why don't you take a nap we still got about two hours." 

He sighs he leans his head back pulling my hand to rest on his thigh. He's always got to be touched in some intimate way other than holding hands for him to fall asleep. Soft little snores fall from his lips after 10 minutes. 

The surroundings become familiar as we pass through the small town of Doncaster. We pass my school, my old work place and the old playground my sisters would go play at. I know we are close left, straight then right and we are in the neighborhood. Sixth house on the right. I pull off the road turning the engine off. 

Outside the window I see Doris, Ernie, Phoebe and Daisy playing in the garden. 

I lean over kissing Harry on the cheek as Daisy and Phoebe run to the side of the car. 

"Louis!" they excitedly say in unison. 

I smile as I get out walking around to Harry's side opening the door for him as he gets out I grab his hand holding it tightly. 

"Mum and Dan are inside Lottie is out with her boyfriend." Phoebe explains.   
"Well get Ernie and Doris you two you can't leave them alone outside." 

"Oh right." she and Daisy run over getting them. 

I open the door and my mum stands up greeting us with a big smile. 

"Hello mum." I smile giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. 

"Louis my baby I've missed you." she lets go of me. 

She turns looking at Harry. 

"So you must be Harry?" she smiles.


	24. Chapter 24

My mum eyed Harry excitedly. I felt his grip tighten around my hand. 

"Yeah that's me." Harry smiled at my mum. 

The twins Phoebe and Daisy crowd him wanting Harry all to themselves. 

"You two go have a seat I'll bring out some drinks." my mum says walking to the kitchen. 

Harry seems nervous and I hate it. I give him a smile and he smiles back as we sit on the couch Dan in the chair across from us. The babys on the floor playing with toys and Daisy watches Harry. 

"Daisy be polite." Dan says seeing her watching us. 

"Sorry." she sits on the floor playing with the twins. Phoebe however is sat on the other side of Harry I knew I should of sat in the middle. 

"Oi where's Fizzy and Lottie?" I ask seeing they aren't present. 

"They are out I think Lottie is with her boyfriend and Fizzy is at a shop getting more make up." Mum says bringing the drinks in. 

I grab one for Harry and one for myself handing him his. He sips it.

"Could I please have a bit of sugar in my ice tea?"

"Of course Louis love go help Harry find the sugar." 

I nod getting up leading Harry to the kitchen. I reach on the island and grab the sugar. 

"Here you go." 

He spoons a big scoop into his tea and stirs it. Sipping it to see if it is sweet enough. 

"Much better." he smiles. 

"Seems my mum and Dan like you." I smile. 

"I hope your right. I think your mum would definitely have to like me or I would have to leave you." he teases. 

I pull him close to me. 

"You babe will not leave me. You couldn't even if you tried your hardest." my lips linger over his. 

"You're right," he kisses me "I couldn't ever." 

"Awe you two are adorable." Phoebe squeals from the entrance of the kitchen.

My mum eyed Harry excitedly. I felt his grip tighten around my hand. 

"Yeah that's me." Harry smiled at my mum. 

The twins Phoebe and Daisy crowd him wanting Harry all to themselves. 

"You two go have a seat I'll bring out some drinks." my mum says walking to the kitchen. 

Harry seems nervous and I hate it. I give him a smile and he smiles back as we sit on the couch Dan in the chair across from us. The babys on the floor playing with toys and Daisy watches Harry. 

"Daisy be polite." Dan says seeing her watching us. 

"Sorry." she sits on the floor playing with the twins.  Phoebe however is sat on the other side of Harry I knew I should of sat in the middle. 

"Oi where's Fizzy and Lottie?" I ask seeing they aren't present. 

"They are out I think Lottie is with her boyfriend and Fizzy is at a shop getting more make up." Mum says bringing the drinks in. 

I grab one for Harry and one for myself handing him his. He sips it.

"Could I please have a bit of sugar in my ice tea?"

"Of course Louis love go help Harry find the sugar." 

I nod getting up leading Harry to the kitchen. I reach on the island and grab the sugar. 

"Here you go." 

He spoons a big scoop into his tea and stirs it. Sipping it to see if it is sweet enough. 

"Much better." he smiles. 

"Seems my mum and Dan like you." I smile.  

"I hope your right. I think your mum would definitely have to like me or I would have to leave you." he teases. 

I pull him close to me. 

"You babe will not leave me. You couldn't even if you tried your hardest." my lips linger over his. 

"You're right," he kisses me "I couldn't ever." 

"Awe you two are adorable." Phoebe squeals from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Phoebe!" I feel the heat rise in my cheeks. 

Harry grabs my hand as we walk back in finding our place on the couch again. This time I do sit in the middle to keep Harry from the questions bubbling in my sister I'm lucky mum hasn't started yet. I catch Harry smiling softly down at Doris and Ernie in a way it makes me nervous but at the same time I think its cute. 

"So Harry where are you from?" mum asks with a smile. 

"Originally Holmes Chapel, Cheshire now London." he looks away from them. 

"I've been through there once with a friend for a girls day we shopped around, its a lovely little town just like Doncaster." she smiles. 

"Mum what's for dinner I thought I smelled some sort of meat cooking." 

"Pot roast I thought something nice would be in order since we're finally meeting." 

"Can't wait until it's done." 

Harry eyes again fix on the baby's. I really wish it were nap time for them so Harry and I could carry them up. 

"How did you two meet?" Phoebe questions from my side. 

"We met through my label, crazy story really I was a total jerk to him I don't why he signed with me or even liked me." I can feel Harry's eyes on me. 

He giggles before speaking. 

"That's exactly why I liked you if I'm honest, I thought your attitude was cute some what. Oh and I thought you were really hot." 

Once again I feel the heat rise in my cheeks. 

"I thought he wouldn't of even went for me and I thought I wouldn't of went for him either but I've realized I'm actually-" I pause not wanting Phoebe and Daisy to hear. 

They are both twelve I know but they may find it funny if I say that I'm gay openly in front of everyone. 

"That's lovely Lou." my mum gives us a smile. 

I decide on playing with my baby brother and sister.  I sit on the floor with them and start playing. My mum and Harry walk off into the kitchen.  Please mum don't say anything embarrassing about me. 

"Ernie." I smile pushing his little toy truck towards him. 

He giggles cutely and starts playing with it. Doris makes my lap her seat playing with her doll. I've honestly missed these two a lot. 

15 minutes later the Ernest and Doris get fussy.  Nap time. I find a seat on the couch while Doris sleeps against my chest Ernie is flat out on the floor. My mum and Harry are talking in the kitchen still getting the last of dinner done. I wish I could go in there but if I move Doris will wake. She's a light sleeper sadly. 

My mum comes in. 

"Oh Louis we can take them up to their rooms. They always fall asleep playing like usual." mum giggles slowly and carefully picking Ernie off the floor. 

"Johanna may I?" Harry asks walking in.  

"Do you mind?" my mum asks. 

"Of course not." Harry extends his arms to take Ernie.  

"They have seperate rooms now Lou you know where they are right? Doris' room is the room they used to both have and Ernie has your old room now." she smiles going back in the kitchen. 

"Follow me then." I smile at Harry leading the way up the steps. 

I take Doris to hers because hers is the first room of the twins to get to. I walk in it's bright so I draw the blinds and it becomes darker. They no longer have cribs to sleep in they have cute tiny beds. I lay Doris down grabbing her butterfly printed blanket off the end of her bed covering her with it. Harry smiles from the door as I walk to him gently shutting the door behind me. Last room in the cooridor.   
I twist the knob to my old room. They haven't changed the color of it, it's still that ugly blue I picked out when I was about ten. What made me pick this almost navy blue purple type of color I will never know. Harry gently lays Ernie down on his small bed. Grabbing his blanket off the end just as I did and covers him with it. I close the door behind us when we are out. 

"I didn't know you were good with kids." I say lowly as we walk back down. 

"I didn't either but I guess I am." he smiles. 

"What did you and mum talk about?" I question once downstairs. 

"You mainly, she talked about how she's never seen you this happy not even with some girl you used to date for about 6 months." 

"She didn't tell you anything embarrassing did she?" I smile. 

"No," he laughs "she did tell me some funny things you did as a child though." 

"Oh I was known to be a clown then." I giggle.  

"As it seems." he smiles as we sit down with everyone in the front room. 

He rest his head on my shoulder sliding his hand into mine. 

"I know you told me to be quiet but you two are adorable." Daisy smiles. 

I shake my head pulling her into a side hug and kiss the top of her head.  

"Thank you." I rub her arm.

After an hour dinner is ready and the twins are awake. We all eat Lottie never showed up but Fizzy did and she loved Harry.  Everyone seems to like Harry, especially the older twins. Ernie too seemed to take a liking to Harry as well. He wouldn't leave Harry to himself at all. He wanted to do nothing but sit on his lap. 

"It's getting late." I whisper into Harry's ear. 

He looks at the time on his phone.  

"Yeah it is." 

"Mum it's quite late Harry and I should get going now." I say as Harry and I stand. 

Dan and mum stand walking us to the door. After I say my good byes to my siblings with quick hugs and kisses on the cheek. Mum hugs me then Harry.  Dan gives me a hand shake along with Harry. 

"You take care of my baby Harry." Mum says.  

"I will Jo." he lets go of my hand hugging my mum again kissing her cheek. 

"See you later mum." I say as we walk out the door. 

"Your family is a lovely bunch." he says as I open the door for him. 

He climbs in and I shut the door getting in on my side. 

"I'm glad they didn't scare you too much, I wish you could of met Lottie." I say pulling off from my house.  

"I'm sure she's lovely." Harry says grabbing my hand.  

"She is, she's the girliest one of my sisters in my opinion." I say. 

He smiles turning on the radio. The rest of the ride is filled with small talk and making each other laugh. I pull off the side into my drive of my house.  

We get inside. I've nearly forgotten that today is 9 months since Harry and I have met and started sort of going out. Harry never really asked me out and I never actually asked him out. I've got something planned. 

"I got something for you." I smile. 

I pull out a ring from my pocket. 

"So I know how you like rings so I got one made special for you." I give him the ring. 

The ring has a cursive L on it standing for my name. Harry smiles at it.  

"I want this to be my promise to you Harry its been nine months since we fell for each other, neither of us really asked the other out. So my promise is that if you accept this after I ask you this that I will not give up on you even though I'm not good at this thing called love. That I promise I will do anything to keep you happy. I've hurt you before I know this but please remember I love you and I can't promise I won't hurt you again cause I know I will, but I really really love you so much Harry always remember that. So Harry Edward Styles will you be my boyfriend?" I ask nervously taking the ring in my hand.  

"Of course I will be Louis I love you so much." 

I smile happily sliding the ring on his middle finger where he told me to put it. I really do love Harry but I want that ring to serve a promise that I will give him anything and everything for him to be happy. 

"I promise you Harry so whenever you feel we are going to fall through remember what I said to you." 

He looks at me silently smiling and pulls me to him kissing me. 

"I love you Louis William Tomlinson."   
I rest my forehead against his. 

"Louis I got something for you as well." he smiles. 

He pulls a small leather bracelet out it has something on it. When I look closer I realize it says Harry in his handwriting. I don't much wear bracelets or any jewelry but I will wear this. 

"I love it Harry." he puts his finger on my lips. 

"I love you Louis and the only promise I would like to make is not leaving you, even if you hurt me. I will not leave you I promise." he ties the bracelet on my wrist.  

"I love you so much." I kiss him. 

We've made promises before but we both know that with our promises made with the bracelet and ring that those are the most important ones we've made ever. Those promises are the real promise. The promise of love.


	25. Chapter 25

The rain falls against the window of Harry's room. What's with England and it's wet weather. I've lived here all my life and I still don't get it. It seems only a week before it rains again. 

Harry and I decided to stay after all. 

"How about a walk in the rain Lou?" Harry smiles. 

"In the rain?" I ask rubbing his back as we cuddle. 

"Yeah I find them quite nice and one with you would be perfect." 

"It's early though." I pout. 

"Let's get breakfast then shower then walk?" 

"Okay." I laugh. 

We head downstairs after debating kn whether to go down in nothing or in our boxers. We decide on our boxers. He pulls a soda out for me and juice for himself. 

"Soda?" 

"Yeah I figured I might as well stock up for you." he smiles. 

"What other surprises you got for me?" 

"Pancakes and eggs." he smirks. 

"Pancakes yum eggs no thanks." 

He laughs starting the pancakes. I join him my back against the counter next to the stove he's cooking on. He looks at me with a devious smirk flipping the pancake. He takes the pancake out the pan putting it on a plate the smirk still showing turning off the stove. His hands reach my hips as he moves in front of me. He bites his lip looking down at my chest. I can see through his joggers that he's hard and I smirk. 

"You turn me on in these sweats Lou." He whispers kissing me just under my jaw. 

He moves slowly down my neck with teasing kissing and small licks trailing down my chest until he reaches the waist line of my pants with one quick kiss above the waist of my pants he pulls them down. My erection springing free. 

"Fuck Harry, we are suppose-" he takes me in his mouth moving his mouth up and down my length, his tongue slightly wrapped around it. 

I take his hair in my fist as my head falls back. Chill bumps rise on my skin. 

"Fuck me Harry please." I beg. 

He giggles pulling down his pants grabbing a condom from the pocket of them. This was definitely planned. He reaches the sink wetting his length with the condom. 

"Put your stomach over the counter." he instructs. 

I do as he says and bend over the counter opposite the stove. He slides into me catching me off gaurd. I forget how good it feels. I let out a moan as he begins moving faster. 

"God Lou you feel so good." his finger tips brush my back and every part of me tingles. 

My hand pumps up and down my length. He moves faster knowing I'm close, I can feel he is close too. Harder and faster pure heaven. 

"HARRY!" I scream as I let go messing on his counter. 

He continues fucking until he tenses letting go turning me quickly so the come goes on my stomach. 

That felt better then any other time I've ever comed. His hand finds my cheek caressing it before he kisses me.   
"I love you so much Lou so much." he says resting against my forehead. 

"I love you Haz." I kiss his forehead. 

More than anything ever before I love him. Before Harry I had absolutely no clue what it meant to live life everyday and not know what it feels like to truly love someone. Now it makes perfect sense to me. Before Harry it was parties, drinking, some girl every night, watching the game with Payno every time one came on; the same old replay as the day before. Now with Harry it's not a replay everyday it's something different. Everyday something new happens with him. 

"Lou let's eat." he says smiling pulling his pants back up and throwing the condom out. 

"Right." I say pulling my pants up. 

He pulls some berries out and orange juice to go with his pancakes. I grab our plates setting them on the bar so we can eat. 

"Stuff is starting to make sense to me now Haz." I say swallowing pancake. 

"What didn't make sense before Lou?" he says biting a berry. 

"The meaning of life, and what it felt like to you know love someone." I say taking another bite. 

"That's a good thing." 

I shake my head smiling. 

"No it's crazy to me, had I not dealt with my demons the day you walked in I'd still have no clue what love is or what the meaning of having a real life is either." 

He places his hand on my knee giving it a squeeze. 

"Perfect sense hm?" he smiles. 

I nod with a smile. 

I've realized I'm in love with him for real but I'm not ready to admit it to him. I'm scared yet nervous to I'm just waiting on the right moment. 

"Lou where's your coat?" he asks seeing me put on my adidas hoodie. 

He shrugs on his tan rain coat. 

"I didn't bring one." I say sliding on my shoes. 

"Oh well I'll keep you dry." he smiles. 

I reach out my hand for him to take smiling, he walks over taking it. 

The rain is cold lucky it's just drizzling. 

"Why do you like taking rain walks?" I break the silence as Harry looks down from the sky. 

"Cause I used to take them with someone." 

Something in his voice tells me I shouldn't ask more but I want to know, why he loves rain walks as he calls them so much. 

"Who?"I ask nervously. 

His grip on my hand tightens. 

"My sister." 

"What made it stop?" I look at him.

"Guys." he looks as if he's about to cry.   
I won't ask him anymore. I stand on my tip toes kissing his cheek. 

"Tell me when you are ready." 

"Thank you Lou." 

I rest my head on his shoulder as we walk. He leans against a wooden wall of an old building. 

I smile at him as he watches me, this be a perfect picture. I take out my phone pulling up the camera. 

"Pose Haz." 

He stuffs his hands in pockets. I take the picture and giving it a black and white filter. With the caption Rain walk with mine. Then post it on instagram. 

"Tomorrow I've got to go by LWT for a meeting." I say. 

"Okay, I don't want you to go by yourself." 

"Harry I'll be fine, I've got a body guard now remember?" 

"Can you please work from home?" 

"Why are you so worried?" I stop walking. 

"They threatened me Lou with your life I don't want to lose you." his eyes are watering. 

"They won't touch me Harry I have my bodygaurd." 

"He's not good at gaurding you he did a terrible job at the airport." 

"Well Rob doesn't know a real bodygaurd Mike and Kyle are shit ones." I say as we reach his house. 

He stays silent unlocking the door. 

"Harry..." I say softly. 

"THEY TOLD ME TO NOT LET YOU GO ANY WHERE ALONE OR ELSE!" he yells crying. 

"Your going to believe some jack asses threat?" I say calmly. 

"You think its funny then leave." he cries. 

"What?" I say shocked. 

"Never mind...." he walks out the door. 

I'm left alone in his house. He left. I should of listened to him. My phone goes off its a message from Luke. 

You shouldn't of left him alone. 

A gunshot breaks the silence. I run out the door tears streaming down my face I lose my footing down the steps falling but I quickly stand and continue running. 

"HARRY?!" I sob. 

I'm fucking frantic I can't find him until I turn my head slightly looking down the corner. He's on the ground, not moving. 

"Harry please no." I dial the emergency number. 

Running over to him I give the people the address and hang up. 

His blood stains the sidewalk, the rain washes away part of it leaving the red mark behind. 

"Don't you die on me Harry." I rest his head on my lap. 

I can't stop crying. The ambulance pulls up, medics rush to Harrys side. 

"He's alive barely." one of the medics say. 

"Get going then!" I snap grabbing Harry's phone and keys from his pocket kissing his head. 

I can't think about anything but Harry right now he needs to survive he has to. I run to his car starting the engine before speeding after the ambulance.


	26. Chapter 25

The rain falls against the window of Harry's room. What's with England and it's wet weather. I've lived here all my life and I still don't get it. It seems only a week before it rains again. 

Harry and I decided to stay after all. 

"How about a walk in the rain Lou?" Harry smiles. 

"In the rain?" I ask rubbing his back as we cuddle. 

"Yeah I find them quite nice and one with you would be perfect." 

"It's early though." I pout. 

"Let's get breakfast then shower then walk?" 

"Okay." I laugh. 

We head downstairs after debating kn whether to go down in nothing or in our boxers. We decide on our boxers. He pulls a soda out for me and juice for himself. 

"Soda?" 

"Yeah I figured I might as well stock up for you." he smiles. 

"What other surprises you got for me?" 

"Pancakes and eggs." he smirks. 

"Pancakes yum eggs no thanks." 

He laughs starting the pancakes. I join him my back against the counter next to the stove he's cooking on. He looks at me with a devious smirk flipping the pancake. He takes the pancake out the pan putting it on a plate the smirk still showing turning off the stove. His hands reach my hips as he moves in front of me. He bites his lip looking down at my chest. I can see through his joggers that he's hard and I smirk. 

"You turn me on in these sweats Lou." He whispers kissing me just under my jaw. 

He moves slowly down my neck with teasing kissing and small licks trailing down my chest until he reaches the waist line of my pants with one quick kiss above the waist of my pants he pulls them down. My erection springing free. 

"Fuck Harry, we are suppose-" he takes me in his mouth moving his mouth up and down my length, his tongue slightly wrapped around it. 

I take his hair in my fist as my head falls back. Chill bumps rise on my skin. 

"Fuck me Harry please." I beg. 

He giggles pulling down his pants grabbing a condom from the pocket of them. This was definitely planned. He reaches the sink wetting his length with the condom. 

"Put your stomach over the counter." he instructs. 

I do as he says and bend over the counter opposite the stove. He slides into me catching me off gaurd. I forget how good it feels. I let out a moan as he begins moving faster. 

"God Lou you feel so good." his finger tips brush my back and every part of me tingles. 

My hand pumps up and down my length. He moves faster knowing I'm close, I can feel he is close too. Harder and faster pure heaven. 

"HARRY!" I scream as I let go messing on his counter. 

He continues fucking until he tenses letting go turning me quickly so the come goes on my stomach. 

That felt better then any other time I've ever comed. His hand finds my cheek caressing it before he kisses me.   
"I love you so much Lou so much." he says resting against my forehead. 

"I love you Haz." I kiss his forehead. 

More than anything ever before I love him. Before Harry I had absolutely no clue what it meant to live life everyday and not know what it feels like to truly love someone. Now it makes perfect sense to me. Before Harry it was parties, drinking, some girl every night, watching the game with Payno every time one came on; the same old replay as the day before. Now with Harry it's not a replay everyday it's something different. Everyday something new happens with him. 

"Lou let's eat." he says smiling pulling his pants back up and throwing the condom out. 

"Right." I say pulling my pants up. 

He pulls some berries out and orange juice to go with his pancakes. I grab our plates setting them on the bar so we can eat. 

"Stuff is starting to make sense to me now Haz." I say swallowing pancake. 

"What didn't make sense before Lou?" he says biting a berry. 

"The meaning of life, and what it felt like to you know love someone." I say taking another bite. 

"That's a good thing." 

I shake my head smiling. 

"No it's crazy to me, had I not dealt with my demons the day you walked in I'd still have no clue what love is or what the meaning of having a real life is either." 

He places his hand on my knee giving it a squeeze. 

"Perfect sense hm?" he smiles. 

I nod with a smile. 

I've realized I'm in love with him for real but I'm not ready to admit it to him. I'm scared yet nervous to I'm just waiting on the right moment. 

"Lou where's your coat?" he asks seeing me put on my adidas hoodie. 

He shrugs on his tan rain coat. 

"I didn't bring one." I say sliding on my shoes. 

"Oh well I'll keep you dry." he smiles. 

I reach out my hand for him to take smiling, he walks over taking it. 

The rain is cold lucky it's just drizzling. 

"Why do you like taking rain walks?" I break the silence as Harry looks down from the sky. 

"Cause I used to take them with someone." 

Something in his voice tells me I shouldn't ask more but I want to know, why he loves rain walks as he calls them so much. 

"Who?"I ask nervously. 

His grip on my hand tightens. 

"My sister." 

"What made it stop?" I look at him.

"Guys." he looks as if he's about to cry.   
I won't ask him anymore. I stand on my tip toes kissing his cheek. 

"Tell me when you are ready." 

"Thank you Lou." 

I rest my head on his shoulder as we walk. He leans against a wooden wall of an old building. 

I smile at him as he watches me, this be a perfect picture. I take out my phone pulling up the camera. 

"Pose Haz." 

He stuffs his hands in pockets. I take the picture and giving it a black and white filter. With the caption Rain walk with mine. Then post it on instagram. 

"Tomorrow I've got to go by LWT for a meeting." I say. 

"Okay, I don't want you to go by yourself." 

"Harry I'll be fine, I've got a body guard now remember?" 

"Can you please work from home?" 

"Why are you so worried?" I stop walking. 

"They threatened me Lou with your life I don't want to lose you." his eyes are watering. 

"They won't touch me Harry I have my bodygaurd." 

"He's not good at gaurding you he did a terrible job at the airport." 

"Well Rob doesn't know a real bodygaurd Mike and Kyle are shit ones." I say as we reach his house. 

He stays silent unlocking the door. 

"Harry..." I say softly. 

"THEY TOLD ME TO NOT LET YOU GO ANY WHERE ALONE OR ELSE!" he yells crying. 

"Your going to believe some jack asses threat?" I say calmly. 

"You think its funny then leave." he cries. 

"What?" I say shocked. 

"Never mind...." he walks out the door. 

I'm left alone in his house. He left. I should of listened to him. My phone goes off its a message from Luke. 

You shouldn't of left him alone. 

A gunshot breaks the silence. I run out the door tears streaming down my face I lose my footing down the steps falling but I quickly stand and continue running. 

"HARRY?!" I sob. 

I'm fucking frantic I can't find him until I turn my head slightly looking down the corner. He's on the ground, not moving. 

"Harry please no." I dial the emergency number. 

Running over to him I give the people the address and hang up. 

His blood stains the sidewalk, the rain washes away part of it leaving the red mark behind. 

"Don't you die on me Harry." I rest his head on my lap. 

I can't stop crying. The ambulance pulls up, medics rush to Harrys side. 

"He's alive barely." one of the medics say. 

"Get going then!" I snap grabbing Harry's phone and keys from his pocket kissing his head. 

I can't think about anything but Harry right now he needs to survive he has to. I run to his car starting the engine before speeding after the ambulance.


	27. Chapter 27

I look at her trying to give her my best smile while trying not to cry. 

Her hands are shaking miserably at her sides and she looks about faint. Her eyes go from me to her son. Her knees buckle and she nearly falls but Liam catches her. 

"Here have a seat I'll find you some water Ms." Liam says politely helping her in a seat. 

I nod him off when he gives me a questionable look, he walks out and he best come back with a drink for her cause I'm surely not going to lie to her. 

"So you must be Louis?" she wipes tears away. 

"I am yes and you are his mum of course, but I can't call you mum." I try to make a laugh. 

I earn a slight smile from her. 

"I'm Anne Twist." she says looking at Harry. 

"You can touch him, kiss his head, anything except move him you won't hurt him." I look at our joined hands. 

"Who did this to my baby?" she strokes her hand through his hair. 

"A team member on the football team I play for." I say feeling horrible. 

Her hand goes over her mouth. 

"Tell me they've arrested him." she's now holding Harry's other hand. 

My hand hasn't left his since I got back earlier. 

"They have yes." I say simply. 

"What's that tube going in his mouth?" her brows scrunched together. 

"That's to help him breathe being how the bullet went through." 

"Did it hit his heart?" 

"No but it basically nicked the left lung which took hours to remove and fix because according to what Liam said it rested right behind his lung when it grazed it. The nosey lad went and asked the doctor more." I say simply. 

The conversation between us is silent and I can't think of more to say just that I want Harry awake.

"Louis I know you think I hate you for this happening to my son, but I don't it's not your fault." 

I look down all I can think of is about how mad he may be that I called his mum or worse that he blames me that this happened. 

I blame myself had I not said what I did and just did what he wanted for once none of this would of happened. 

"I blame myself." I say sadly. 

She gets up crossing to me putting her hand on my shoulder. 

"Louis I know my Harry and if he loves you like he said to me before he won't blame you, he will play blame with you." she smiles. 

"I do love him so much, I know he can hear me and you. That's why I called so he can hear this too." 

"What is it love?" she says softly. 

"I wo-"

Liam walks in before I can get any words out. 

"Here you are they were out of the bottles in the cafeteria so I got this from the shop down the way." he hands her a bottle of water. 

"Got you a soda Tommo." he hands me a dr.pepper. 

I give him a nod taking the bottle. 

"Thanks for everything really." I say looking at Harry. 

He gives me a pat on the shoulder. 

"Not leaving his side?" 

I shake my head. 

"Not even if he tries to make me." 

Liam smiles at me and Harry. 

"My son has finally found someone who truly loves him and I assume won't hurt him?" 

"No m'am, no more I've hurt him way too many times. He's never hurt me nearly as bad as what I have him. I've hurt him worse now then ever before. I promised I wouldn't leave him so you best listen now Harry. Anne I'm not going to leave your son this ring I gave him here is my word for that." 

"You're a sweet boy Louis, you have my blessing if that's what your asking."   
Oi no I don't want a blessing I just- who am I kidding? If I could marry him I sure as well would just so no one else could ever love him as much I do. 

"Well that's good to know Anne but not yet." I give her an assuring smile. 

"Oh sorry love." she blushes. 

"No worries. Are you staying round here until he wakes up?" I question figuring where she could stay. 

"I'd like to yes I brought clothes for about a week maybe more, everytime my baby got sick or his sister I was always there never left." she finds her seat again. 

"Well Anne you can stay at mine for the night I'm sure Liam here would be more than happy to show you around." I give Liam a please face. 

"Yeah it be no problem for me." he gives her a smile shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Believe me I'd take you myself but I'm not leaving." I give Liam the key to mine. 

He nods taking them. 

"Guest bed upstairs with the bathroom." I say "oh and no going in my room Payno only until your about to leave to come back get me some clothes please." 

He shakes his head a playful smirk present. 

"Yes master." 

"Now go don't keep the lady waiting." 

With that they leave and I'm left alone with Harry for the night. 

"Your mums a lovely woman Haz, I'm letting them stay at my house without me? Shocking isn't it?" I hate that he can't respond only hear me. 

~~a couple of weeks later~~

Anne managed to get me out of the room to take me to the cafeteria to get some lunch. Still Harry hasn't woke up they did a scan on his head early this morning, the doctor said there is no evidence of memory loss. He's been like a complete rock for two weeks, two weeks. I made Liam and Cheryl stay with Harry, so they did. 

"Louis love." Anne snaps me from my thoughts. 

"Sorry was just thinking." I say eating a french fry. 

"If you're worried about him leaving us don't I know my son would of left the minute that bullet got him." 

"I guess your right I should think positive cause even the doctor said everything looks good." I say finishing off my hamburger the first one since the accident well actually my first real meal since the accident. 

"Good you've finally ate everything either me or Liam has got you for the first time of food and boy when Harry wakes he's going to be starved." she smiles happily. 

Her smile looks like Harry's. I feel she'd tell me anything about Harry I want to know. I really want to know about his sister. 

"Anne?" I ask. 

"Yes." 

"Harry took me on what he calls a rain walk before the accident. Do you know about them? Why are they so special?" 

"Harry's not went on one of those in ages not since his sister. When he was about 16 he and his sister Gemma would take those and exchange secrets or for something special." she explains. 

"Something special?" I scrunch my brow. 

"Yeah like birthday, a just cause, or a surprise one of them had for the other. As I said he's not went on them since Gemma got swiped by a guy on one of them one day they didn't find her until two days after." she looks down. 

"What happened?" 

"Some fun way of a sick joke is what happened they swiped her kept her at her old friends apartment blindfolded, they acted like someone else even hit her but they were searching for her and they found her wandering down the sidewalk trying to find her way back. She didn't know where she was only because she wasn't familiar with the place. They brought her to the hospital luckily they didn't rape her or anything. We came and got her. Gemma wouldn't let anyone else touch her when we arrived but Harry. She didn't talk, eat, or move for a week when we got her home. Harry was close with her they still are, Harry doesn't walk with her anymore though cause she's afraid of the rain so when she finally started talking she told Harry let someone special very special who you love more than me take my place on our rain walks." tears are in her eyes. 

I get up hugging her. 

"Anne that's awful I'm so sorry." 

"She doesn't walk by herself any where. She's not the same Gemma she was then my Gemma is pretty close to who she was before but she lost a piece of her that day and I hate it." 

I kiss the top of her head. 

"At least you still have her though." 

My phone buzzes a message from Liam. I quickly open it. 

You best come on now. :) 

With that I tell Anne and we run quite quickly to the elevator luckily it comes just as fast it goes up and up dinging. I run off the elevator straight to the room. I twist the nob opening the door running inside. 

Liam and Cheryl move aside so I can see Harry. He's awake he's bloody awake. Tears stream down my cheeks.   
"Lou" his voice is raspy and like his morning voice. 

"Mine." I whisper. 

I walk over to him quickly giving him a kiss. I can't help but cry. He pulls me into a hug. 

"I'm not leaving you remember." he whispers into my neck. 

"God babe I never left your side ever." I kiss him again with small pecks between words. 

"I'm sorry Lou." he cries. 

"No I am it's my fault I should of did what you wanted. You sure did scare the shit out of me, don't run from me again. Remember I'll fix it if you allow me to, if you stay and let me fix it." I put my hands on his cheeks caressing his right with my thumb. 

"I know Lou. We made a promise." 

I kiss him again. 

"Hell yeah we did. Now I got someone for you." I say. 

"Hello sunshine." his mum smiles. 

"Mum." he smiles reaching out his arms for her. 

She hugs him. 

"Louis called me a day after it happened and I've been here since. He has not left your side once I managed to get him downstairs for lunch in the cafeteria." she giggles. 

"Was he nice?" he smiles raising a brow. 

"Of course he was, we got to know each other. He asked loads of questions and I asked him loads too." 

"The rain walk?" he says randomly. 

She nods. 

"Yeah he asked Harry and I told him everything." 

"But mum." he sounds a tad annoyed.   
"No love don't get angry I knew you wouldn't of told him." she kisses his head. 

"I learned how much he loves you." she smiles. 

This time he smiles at me and I give him one back. 

"I told him what Gemma told you when she came around to talking again." 

"She told me a bit of everything Haz, including rain walks were for three main things something special, just cause, or for a surprise for the other." I smile. 

"Oh." he bites his lip. 

"So what were you doing?" I question.   
I see his mum knows something I don't I look at Liam and Cheryl too they are smiling. 

"Well mum thanks for swiping this." I can't tell what he's talking about but I'm nervous. 

"Swiping what? What's going on here?" I question looking at everyone.   
"Well Lou I was hoping that argument we had afterward which wasn't made up by the way would make you chase after me, cause it was for something special and a surprise. Then he came from no where and shut me and that was shot to hell. I suppose a hospital can do though." his mum helps him out of bed as he slowly walks over to me. 

"Harry what're you doing?" I bite my lip. 

He stops in front of me his mum holding on to him for support. 

"You fool get back in bed before you hurt yourself." I feel the tears coming to my eyes. 

He reaches behind his mum and she has tear filled eyes and a quivering smile on her lips. 

"I knew the moment I set my eyes on you I wanted you then, now, and forever. Being shot made me realize even more how much I needed you and you need me. I don't want to ever have to worry about losing you. You've become my life Louis. Every bit of it. I love you so much and I never want to call you Mine permanently," he gets down on one knee pulling out a gold ring with words on it"so Louis William Tomlinson only after asking your mother for the blessing and getting I can now ask you this. Louis William Tomlinson will you marry me?" 

I gasp tears falling. 

"You fucking fool yes of course I will. Yes yes yes!" he slides the ring on my finger. 

He gets up slowly and I hug him. 

"Yes!" I whisper against his lips and kiss him. 

"Yes." he says between the kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

I watch the doctor check over Harry so I can finally take my future husband home with me. Harry winces when the doctor examines his wound covered in a deep purple bruise.

I can't believe I'm actually marrying him. I thought about asking him numerous times but I was afraid to. I had no clue he was planning this and how he managed to keep it to himself how they all did for that matter. I didn't ask him cause I knew my proposal would of been shit compared to his. His was amazing even though it was in a hospital, the fact he proposed in front of my best mate and his mum Anne and that was the first thing on his mind when he woke is amazing and certainly enough. 

"Mr. Styles everything looks good, your ready to go home just sign the papers." the doctor says.

"Thank you." Harry shakes his hand.

The doctor leaves to get the papers. I hand Harry the bag I ran and got him this morning. 

"I got you sweats and your sneakers I thought you would of wanted something comfy to go home in, then you can shower and all." I stand in between his legs.

He lets out a soft laugh.

"These are fine after all Liam wanted to celebrate with you later so I'll be home alone anyway." he smiles.

"Not by yourself." I say softly. 

"That's what I said before I stormed out then got shot." he looks down.

"Hey," I lift his chin with my finger "let's forget about that your here now that's what matters most come with us tonight if you don't go then I won't."

He starts changing.

"Lou untie me?" he questions when he winces from the pain.

I nod crossing to him untying his gown.

"Thank god I hated that thing."

I help him get dressed cause everytime he moves his left side it hurts him.

"There all dressed." I smile as the doctor walks in.

He hands Harry the papers and he signs them. His mum is already at his Liam dropped her off there when he left.

"Where's mum?" he questions getting up slowly taking my hand.

"She's at yours cleaning up some things for you." I smile pressing the down button on the lift.

He smiles leaning against the wall for support.

"You alright?" I question the door opening when we reach the bottom. 

He nods.

"It just hurts a lot when I walk." he says leaning on me for support as we walk to his car.

I open his door for him helping him in then climb into the drivers seat. Harry grabs my hand holding it I give it a squeeze. I know Harry isn't feeling the best but I hope he will soon. I heard that sometimes people fall into a depressive state when they get injured or at least that's what one of those little booklets said that I read while Harry was still knocked. 

"Smile baby I hate seeing you frown." I say softly, rubbing his hand with my thumb.

I really do hate not seeing him smile, it makes me nervous as hell. Only because he always has some sort of smile on his face. Seeing him like this makes me wish that was me.

"Here we are." I say pulling off.

I went the short way so Harry wouldn't see it, he hasn't really said a word about the accident. Other than when he woke but that wasn't anything apart from the proposal. I'm absolutely sure if he did see it though the images would come flooding back. He seemed happy talking about it then but I think it has finally hit him.

We walk inside and I smell something wonderful. Smells like roast and veggies. His mum comes to the door greeting us. She stands on her tip toes giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"So good to have you back at your home." she smiles.

He gives her a slight smile.

"I've got dinner cooking." she disappears back into the kitchen.

We sit down on the couch I cuddle Harry.

"Don't lose yourself Haz because of this." I whisper into his hair kissing his head.

I feel his grip tighten on my waist. 

"I love you Lou so much." he whispers.

"I love you so much more Haz." I rub the back of his head with my fingers. 

"Hey you love birds dinner is ready." his mum smiles from the doorway.

"Okay."

I help Harry up and we sit. He grabs his juice and me a soda.

I crack it open taking a sip.

"Thank you for fixing the plates Anne." I say taking a bite. 

"Your welcome." she smiles.

"I've forgotten how good this is." Harry says.

His mum smiles at him.

A few minutes later we finish I take the dishes and begin washing them in the sink. I hear them start talking.

"Have you two set a date?" his mum questions.

There's a pause.

"No we only just got engaged." Harry says simply. 

That is true we haven't talked much more about it but we should soon. I look down at the silver ring on my finger the word forever? engraved. I just love it.

"I can see how much you love him."

"I love him a lot mum more than I can explain. I couldn't have ever imagined falling in love with him I mean his attitude was not something I liked very much-" he giggles "or his manners."

I laugh quietly. 

"I love the way he looks at you Harry. So contently and softly." his mums voice cracks. 

Oi his mum is all in for me.

"Mum don't go crying on me." Harry says.

"Okay sorry." she sniffs.

I make my way back over to the table.

"Those dishes were difficult to get clean." I say sitting next to Harry again.

He gives me a smile. 

"You got them clean though right? You didn't put scraps in the sink?" Harry questions.

"No I didn't put scraps in the sink not after last time-" I giggle "you had my head for doing that and yeah they are clean."

"I leave tomorrow." Anne says.

"Oh you got your car from my house right?" I question turning my attention to her.

"Yeah I did." she smiles.

"Good good. How about we move this party to the sofa?" I offer.

We move to the sofa with our drinks.

"I love your little townhouse Harry I haven't payed much attention to it before but since I was alone for a couple of hours I had a look around and its a lovely little place, I love the stairs."

"Glad you like it I don't really know why you called this place an apartment." I say.

"Cause it didn't seem too big to me for my definition of a house something like what you live in is what I call a house." he explains.

"So particular like always." Anne says.

"You know me well." Harry smirks.

I wrap my arm around his shoulders.

"So Lou when we get married I want a house."

I nod.

"Right then we can live in mine."

He stays silent.

"Uh oh Harry isn't pleased." Anne says.

"I see." I say with a smirk.

"New life Lou means new everything." he says simply.

I shake my head. I love the house I got now there is enough rooms for whatever he wants with them. That will have to wait until Anne is not listening.

For the next hour it's all small talk consisting of Anne's ideas about the wedding and where and when we should have it. I appreciate her ideas I really do, but I want this to be something only Harry and I deal with and plan. What we dream our big day to be like and look like, not what some one else wants it look and be like and when it should be.

I'm not tired but I certainly can not stand Harry sort of agreeing to the ideas Anne is getting me annoyed. I stand up.

"I'm off to bed I haven't had proper sleep in ages."

I nod them off with a smile and go upstairs to bed. I strip down to my boxers climbing into the bed. I flick on the TV and flip through the channels so much for that. I turn the TV off. I planned having a nice shower with Harry but now I'm kind of not in the mood now. I hear them outside the door. I turn over my back to the door and shut my eyes.

"I think I may have upset him." Anne says.

"No no you didn't mum go to bed I'll be up early to see you off."

The door opens and I shut my eyes again. 

"Lou?" Harry whispers.

"Yeah?" I say in a fake sleepy voice.

"Did my mum upset you?" he questions.

"No." I lie.

"You sure?"

"Yeah absolutely positive, gee why don't you go hire her to be the wedding planner." I say my voice low.   
"So she has upset you." he says.

I stay silent.

"She's trying to help Lou."

He hasn't sat on the bed yet. I sit up turning on the lamp.

"I want this to be something we plan me and you" I point to him "not me you and her." I point in the order while I stand up.

"Me and you?" Harry says simply.

"Yes me and you this is our day. Something WE should plan not by what she or anyone else pictures, by what me and you want and see. Is that okay by you?" I say trying to keep calm. 

I cross so I'm not even inches in front of him but closer.

"Perfectly fine." he smirks.

"Harry you just woke up yesterday, I want you and me 2 weeks without you awake got me thinking about what life would be like without you. What OUR life would be like. What me and you planned for our life together. I thought that was what this was about." I hold my hand up with the ring on my finger. 

He grabs my hand squeezing it.

"It is what this is about Louis! I put that ring on your finger for a reason! If you believe it was for what other people wanted your wrong! I didn't ask you because people wanted me to I as-" he's yelling my lips crash into his pure lush and longing for each other melts into the kiss.

His hands go to my waist gripping it tightly. A low moan falls out of his lips.

"I asked you because I wanted to I want me and YOU forever! No one else, OUR life not theirs!" he finishes and attacks my lips again.

"Fuck Harry I..." his kiss moves down my neck.

I fist his sweat shirt pulling it off and then his shirt. My eyes meet the hideous bruise on his chest. They scarred mine and I hate it. I gently kiss the bruise Harry winces slightly then relaxes. My hands find the waistline of his sweats I slide my hand into his boxers palming his dick.

"Louis!" he moans lowly.

I pull his pants down and take him in my mouth. I flick my tongue at his tip while moving my hand up and down his length. I stand up and kiss him again.

"I love you so much." I whisper kissing him and then his neck.

He pushes me on the bed with one good push I land on my back my legs hanging off the side. Harry walks over and sits on his knees between my legs. His fingertips move slowly down my chest and stomach and he stops at the waist line of my boxers. He leans up and kisses down my chest and stomach. Fuck! He goes back sitting on his knees peeling my boxers off.

"Open your legs Lou with your knees up." I'm too seduced to think.

He fixes my legs so my knees are up and my heels are rested on the bed. My legs are spread. He kisses my hole before sliding his finger in.

"H-Harry....." I moan.

His finger pumps in and out faster amd faster. Fuck! He takes his finger out and I grab his hand pulling him on top of me. I grab his hips to make him move.

"Go faster." I order.

He does what I say and moves faster. I want to do more but I'm afraid I might hurt him.

"Please Louis." he begs.

"What if I hurt y-you?" I stutter as he moves his hips a tad faster.

"You won't. Please." he begs.

"Okay." I flip us around so he's on the bottom.

I reach in the drawer and grab a condom sliding it on. I go to put lube on but Harry stops me.

"No, no lube."

"You sure?"

He nods.

"You tell me if I'm hurting you and I'll stop I'm not joking!" I say.

He nods and I slide into him slowly. I give him a question look for an okay. He nods.

With that I begin moving slowly at first then quicker. He squeezes his eyes shut biting his lip.

"Lou...." he moans.

His hand moves up and down his length as I move faster. He tenses and then comes. One more good thrust and I come shortly after he does. I pull out and fall beside him.

"You okay?" I ask breathlessly when he doesn't say anything.

"Yeah I'm fine it hasn't been that amazing in a while even before that happened." he half giggles.

I laugh.

"I meant what I said Lou when I asked you to marry me I had a good plan on having kids and a big house, it may sound crazy but when I had a dream about me asking you I went out and got a ring engraved and I had to make it special so I did. It was a good dream too."

I smile looking down at him as I prop myself up on my elbow resting my head on my hand.

"What else happened in that little dream?" I ask softly.

"Well you were holding a baby." he smiles.

"Oh was I?" I smile.

"Yeah it was a little girl she was cute." he smiles.

"Later on baby I promise I will give you a baby I promise okay!" I say.

"Okay." he smiles.

Seeing how happy Harry looked explaining his dream made me even more anxious to get the wedding planning going. I don't want a baby straight away right after we get married. I want to find that big house he wants settle into that for a while. Then we will hopefully get our baby.

Everything he wants I want to give him cause he is worth it.

"Good night Haz." I say kissing the top of his head.

He cuddles into me so he is comfortable and kisses my cheek.

"Good night Lou."

I fall asleep with the thought of our baby and that big house fresh in mind and I hold Harry tighter knowing he's Mine forever.


	29. Chapter 29

￼

"Lou?" Harry calls for me from the kitchen of my house. 

I come up behind him looking at my laptop a rather extravagant venue is up. This will cost a chunk I'm sure.  

"Yeah?" 

"I've been looking around for venues, trust me I've tried finding others to please me but I can't. I love this one." 

I turn the laptop to me and scroll through the pictures. It shows a nice garden spot something that would fit Harry's taste the seats for guest are white where Harry and I would stand is a viney overhang but its brown.  It just doesn't fit my taste though. 

"That's nice. Is there any other spot you like second best?" I ask hopeful. 

"Well its not here in England, its in Hawii." he bites his lip. 

I shake my head giggling a little.  I kiss his head. 

"You babe are expensive, but what's the prices of both locations?" I say telling him to get up so he can sit on my lap. 

"This one.." he points to the garden venue "is 5,000 for the amount of time we need it. And" he points to the beach "is 8,000 if we get the beach decorated exactly like this." 

I'd like the beach one more. 

"I'd say the beach." I smile rubbing his side.  

"Really?" he smiles excitedly. 

"Yes Haz it may be a lot of money and half the people wr tend to invite may not be able to come but I'll pay for the air fair for our families-" he gets off my lap sitting on his knees in front of me. 

"You really love me don't you?" his eyes watery. 

"More than you will ever know Haz."I say with a smile. 

"I love you." he grins like a school girl.   
I laugh. 

"Come on you fool we haven't showered in two days then we will book that beach." I grab his hand. 

We undress each other leaving soft kisses in the spots we both love to be kissed on I start the shower and wait for it to warm. I pull Harry closer to me and kiss him. I feel his lips curve into a smile and I grin. 

"I have never been this happy in my whole life." I whisper against his lips. 

"You make me happy Lou." he says kissing me slowly. 

"I think the water is ready." I say noticing the steamy mirror. 

We step into the shower Harry standing in front the water. I watch as the water cascades down his perfect body, scanning his body up and down studying the purple bruise on his chest.  I really wish he could give me love but I'm afraid I will hurt him if I ask him to. So I try to fight the urge. 

"Your turn." he smiles turning us so I'm under the water now. 

He takes his bottom lip between his teeth. I know what he wants to do,  but even though I did it last night to him I'm afraid if he does the still healing wound of his might tear or worse.... he kisses me pulling me against him. I can feel him hardening against me. I can't take it! I give in and kiss him harder begging for more. He lets out a growl. I'm so greatful his mum is gone cause I will not be quiet, when he fucks me. 

"Oh Lou...." he moans squeezing my ass with one hand the other traveling up and down my back. 

"Haz...." I say breathlessly. 

"I got no condom close by." he half giggles. 

"Do it without then." I say wanting it more. 

The fear is still in a knot in my stomach but I can't tell him I'm afraid I will hurt him. 

"Okay." he says he moves us so I'm against the tiled wall and he's behind me. 

He wets his dick with some water.  He rubs it against my ass teasing before he slides into me. 

"FUCK!" I slam my hands against the wall as he starts to move.  

He goes slow so slow its killing me. In and out just like that for about a minute then he moves faster and faster. 

"Lou...." he moans. 

I want to see his face, the expression he makes when he satisfies himself with me. 

"I wa-" he goes faster and I lose my words "I want to see you." I say between a breath. 

He pulls out quickly turning me so I'm facing him. 

"I really love you." he whispers he lifts one of my legs resting it on that arm using the other to slide into me before lifting my legs so I'm not touching the floor at all. 

I'm pinned against the tile wall as he pounds into me. I kiss his neck while he kisses mine.  This makes him go harder.  

"Oh Harry!" I moan I feel me reaching my point. 

"F-faster." I beg he goes faster and that does it I come messing all over his stomach.  

His head falls back and he closes his eyes I feel him come inside me. That is something I've never felt before but damn it felt glorious. 

I kiss his head as he rest breathlessly on the crevice of my neck his hand rested against the tile. 

"I think we need to wash this sex off of us." I giggle. 

"Okay yeah just let me get my breath you wore me out." he smiles a small smile. 

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask nervously. 

"No Lou that was me that wanted it, my fault not yours." he says standing under the water again. 

"Okay." I grab his some what sweet smelling body wash and put soke on my hand. 

I begin washing him wetting a cloth to wipe him with. He's silent but I continue washing him. I go over the bruise careful not to hurt him more.  I finish washing him and I let him do his hair. 

"Haz?" I question he's been silent. 

"Yeah?" he rinses his hair. 

"You're being quiet all a sudden." I say swallowing. 

He grabs my body wash and starts on my body. 

"I was..." he pauses "just thinking about the wedding, the dream, and everything I want but I've thought little about what you want." he says lowly. 

"It doesn't matter what I want cause all I ever wanted is right in front of me." I say softly grabbing his hand to stop him from washing me so he looks me in the eye. 

I smile at him and I can see his eyes are watering. 

"All I want is you Hazza, you to be happy and to have everything you want. Nothing more or less. Just you." I whisper. 

He smiles slightly shaking his head. Grabbing the shampoo of mine. He squirts some in his hand and starts washing my hair.  I love the way he does it. He washes it thoroughly where as me I just do a quick wash and rinse.  

We climb out the shower wrapping towels around our torsos. Some how the shower made the bruise look worse. That's probably cause the shower was hot so I don't pay it any mind. I rough up my hair and go to the bedroom Harry close on my heels.   
"Now you don't stink." he smirks. 

"Speak for yourself." I raise a brow opening the drawers to get some boxers. 

Harry rummages through his bag trying to find boxers it doesn't seem like he has some. 

"Uh Lou?" he questions. 

"Mhmm?" I say finding some black skinny jeans and putting them on. 

"I don't have any boxers." 

I laugh.  

"I'm sure mine will not fit you." I smile.

"Ha.ha" he says finding no humor in the matter. 

I shake my head. 

"Remember you left some spares here just in case." I dangle some of his in front of him. 

He gives me the middle finger taking them from me and I laugh so hard my eyes water. 

"Put some jeans and a button up on remember we're meeting Liam and Cheryl for some congratulations from them." 

He nods and pulls on some jeans. He holds two shirts up ones leapard printed and brown the other is a silky type of white. I point to the brown one cause it's more party like. After all that's what we will be doing when we meet Liam and Cheryl. 

When both get ready I'm in a nice graphic t-shirt and my vans and normal black skinny jeans. Harry is in black jeans the brown shirt and his black boots. I check the time. 4:30 we meet them at 5 best get going now. 

"Come on babe we should get going we supposed to meet them at 5." I say stuffing my phone in my pocket grabbing my keys. 

"Lou I know your going to drink a lot shouldn't we take mine?" he questions putting his phone and wallet in his pockets. 

"I may have a few and if I do get buzzed you can drive back." I smile. 

I know Harry doesn't like clubs but Liam wouldn't settle for a nice dinner, even Cheryl tried persuading him to do differently cause of Harry but he wouldn't have it. I just hope like hell all goes well. 

In the car Harry turns on his music he loves his taste is slow and the lyrics always have meaning and emotion in them. My music is a bit of a mix it just depends for me. I rest my hand on his thigh and drive with the other. He rest his hand on mine and grabs it. 

"Lou?" he sounds off. 

I scrunch my brows. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I go around to the shops while you go club?" he says I feel his hand tighten around mine. 

"Why babe?" 

"I do not like clubs I hate the vibe they give off and the people who go to them. They are nasty places." he says. 

"Not all the clubs are bad trust me, I've been to half the clubs in London, some are total shit, some are even worse then total shit meaning they shouldn't even be open and people that go to those are the ones your thinking about that trade drugs and all that. Others are good and filled with people who have stories that they need to tell to some stranger just to feel better and to let loose. The one we are going to is just between the shitty type and the good type so there will be a mix of those people." I pause "who knows you might hear some drunken losers story." I laugh. 

He sighs heavily and squeezes my hand. 

"I'm going to tell you now if I don't like what I see in there I'm getting a cab back to yours." he says sternly. 

"Okay." I reply simply. 

I pull into the lot behind the club, I spot Liam and Cheryl and pull in beside them. I get out the car going round to Harry's side and open his door. 

"Oi Payno!" I smile. 

"Ay mate you ready to get slammed?" Liam says clapping me on the back. 

"Always!" I wink grabbing Harry's hand. 

Little does Harry know I don't trust anyone being around him when I'm not there not even a damned cab driver, unless I know who they are. So he isn't calling any cab for himself tonight. I'll leave when he wants that's that. I don't trust anyone because of what happened.

The line isn't long it ends about halfway out the building. I see a few lads I've met here before in the line ahead of me. 

Liam laughs lowly and whispers back to me. 

"There's that loser that threw up on you that one time and then tried to kiss you." 

I feel Harry tense and I shake my head at Liam telling him to shut the fuck up. 

"Good thing I knocked him off aye?" I say to Liam letting Harry know I've never kissed a guy before him. NEVER! 

"Yeah yeah." Liam says moving forward to the bouncer as a group of girls go in with that guy and some other guys. 

The bouncer looks at Liam and Cheryl's ID then let's them through. Harry and I show him ours and we follow behind them. My hand hasn't left Harry's. 

"Stay in my sight." I say as we walk to the bar for drinks. 

"Cher why don't you and Harry go find us a table?" Liam suggest. 

Cheryl nods and waves Harry to follow. He doesn't let go of my hand or even acknowledge Cheryl. Instead he holds my hand tighter it kind of hurts. 

"Owe Harry!" I say when my hand pops. 

He shakes his head as if he were thinking back to something. 

"Oh piss I'm sorry." he lets go of my hand. 

Cheryl walks to him grabbing his wrist. The music is loud and good perfect for dancing I can't wait to dance with Harry. Cheryl walks off with him to find a table so I move next to Liam. 

"He okay mate?" Liam questions before ordering his drinks for him and Cheryl. 

"He doesn't like clubs they make him uncomfortable." I explain ordering me some drinks and Harry a water. 

"Right let's get to the table then wouldn't want him losing his head." Liam jokes. 

The bartender gives us our drinks but Harry's water isn't on the tray. 

"The fuck?" I turn to the bar again "oi!" 

The tender walks over. 

"I asked for a water?" I say. 

"We only have tap." she explains. 

"Well unless that tap is poisened in the pipes then leave it but if not get me some water." I say. 

"Damn why don't you sip some of your drink." she bitches. 

Please love for your sake just get the damn water. I think to myself. She stays still staring at me her arms crossed. Pissing me off now. 

"You go find them I'll get the water." Liam says seeing she's ticked me off.

I nod getting the tray and maneuver through the crowd finding the table. I find it and walk over to it. I set the tray on the table. 

"Damn bar tenders piss me off." I say sipping my drink. 

Cheryl laughs sipping on hers. 

"Liam is coming with your water." I say to Harry wrapping my arm around his shoulders. 

He nods. He keeps on I'll make him sorry. 

"Harry do you drink?" Cheryl asks as Liam walks over sitting next to Cheryl giving Harry his iced water. 

Harry takes a sip. 

"No only special occasions and when I do it's nothing like what you got, I like the wine and champagne." he explains leaning into me. 

"Oh." Cheryl replies simply. 

After a bit of drinking and she's drunk, I'm slightly drunk she speaks up again. 

"How about some dancing?" she drinks the last bit of her fourth drink. 

"I'm up for it." Liam says taking a quick shot. 

I nod standing.

"Come on." I extend my hand for Harry to take. 

Thank god he takes it and I lead him to the dance floor. The music is right for good dancing. I start dancing and Harry stands watching me carefully his eyes fixed on my moving body. I know I have his attention now so I start moving my hips a bit more seductively his hands find my hips squeezing them. I bite my lip as I feel his hands travel to my ass. 

"Entertain me Lou." he whispers in my ear as I grind against him. 

I move harder against him, my ass pressed against his dick. His hands hold tighter. It's working. I turn so I'm facing him and move my front in small circles so I'm grinding my front against him. He is watching the movement of my hips against him. 

"Lou" he growls. 

"Mhmm?" I bite my lip turning back around so I'm not facing him. 

"What are you doing to me." he whispers against my neck. 

"You asked me to entertain you, so I am." I move my ass up and down against him. 

"T-" he grabs my hips again "to make me fuck you in a damn club." 

He's cursing so I know he's frustrated.   
"Hm?" I say acting like I don't hear him. 

"Damn you Lou." he growls grabbing my hand leading me back to the table.   
"What are you doing?" I question when we sit back down. 

"I'm not fucking you in a club Lou it's dirty." he says.

I completely zoned out Cheryl and Liam I can't imagine how much jokes and banter they have planned now but Cheryl was doing the same thing. I look over to the dance floor they are gone I look at the bathroom and see them walking in the single toilet one. I laugh. 

"What's funny?" Harry questions. 

"You know how you said the club is not the place to fuck?" I try to hold in a laugh. 

"Yeah?" 

"Well Liam and Cheryl just ducked into the single toilet." I laugh. 

"Louis.. stop tempting me." he sounds super agitated. 

I place my hand on his knee. I move up his leg with my finger lightly one after the other then I place my hand on his bulge pressing against his jeans. I move my hand very slowly palming him. 

He moans lowly. 

"Louis please not here!" he begs. 

I'm hard too and I'm sure he knows. 

"Then let's get to the car" I whisper in his ear "they will be a while." 

He bites his lip and nods. I remove my hand and we practically run out the club I text Liam while Harry leads me to the car. 

In the car may or may not be back ;)

I hit send just as we get to it and I unlock it we climb into the back. Wasting no time we hurriedly undress each other. The only cars back here are mine and Liams and there is no cameras so we are good. I scramble to find my condom and I do. I slide it on and Harry climbs on top of me. He slides down on my dick. Letting out a moan of relief. 

I place my hands on his sides and he begins moving quickly. Hm a quickie. I move my hips with his and he grabs my hair pulling it slightly. 

"Lou." he groans moving his hips in circles I stop my movement and let him work. 

He goes faster. I throw my head back and he starts a different movement up and down and harder. 

"Fuck Harry." 

Unusual for me and him to have sex twice a day its usually once but I don't care this is heaven. I feel him tense and he comes after 5 minutes of different movements and then I do. 

He falls next to me finding a napkin and wiping me and himself clean of our come. 

"We are getting bad you know." I laugh. 

"Yeah we are." he smiles as we start getting dressed. 

Once we are dressed I fix my hair in the back from where he pulled it. 

"Babe do you want to go back in?" I question as he gets out to throw the napkin in the bin outside. 

"Yeah why not?" he gives in after pausing for a moment. 

I nod and get out the car locking it back up. 

"Cheryl and Liam should be done." I smile. 

He laughs. 

"I don't think so not how Liam was looking at her." he smirks. 

We walk by the bouncer and go back in. Surprisingly Liam and Cheryl come out the bathroom just as we sit down two minutes after. 

"Oh shit babe we didn't book the venue." I say remembering. 

"I did we decided August 8th right?" he questions. 

I nod and kiss his cheek. 

"Always one step ahead." I take his hand. 

Liam and Cheryl sit down again our tables drinks are gone even Harry's water. I'm sure someone took them for theirself. 

Liam and I wink at each other and smile telling each other our slip away was good. Hours later I'm drunk way too drunk and I don't know what time it is. 

"Babe I think we should get going." Harry says. 

I'm out of it. 

"Let me help you with him, he's done for." Liam laughs. 

"I'm perfectlyy fine." I slur. 

"Yeah okay." Liam says getting up helping me. 

"Thanks." Harry says. 

I nearly fall everything is fuzzy. 

"I want to party some more." I whine. 

"No more tonight Lou." I hear him say as he buckles me. 

"You need me to follow you back just in case?" Liam offers. 

"No it will be alright he will fall alseep on the way back how drunk he is." I hear Harry giggle as he shuts my door. 

~~~~~ 

The next morning I don't remember anything but the club and Liam putting me in and the sex in the car. 

"Oi." I say sitting up. 

I look around the room Harry's gone. I get up and notice I'm naked. Man I hope we didn't do it again especially since I was drunk. I slide on some sweat pants. 

"Harry?" I call out walking around the house. 

He doesn't answer. He's not in the back, he's not in the bathrooms, he's not on the balcony. You fool. I run to the front door and open it stepping out his car is gone. So he left? Did I say something while I was drunk that I don't remember? How did I get naked? 

My head is spinning on the kitchen island I notice my phone and a paper. Most likely a note. Something in my gut twist. I pick up the note and read it. 

A drunk fool you are... I got a text from coach Rob to come to the arena for a meeting alone about the bodygaurd mine quit. I'll be back soon. Xx 

P.S   
I undressed you last night you wanted to be naked so we didn't have sex again. 

No I would of got a text also if he was going to have a meeting with Harry. My phone rings it's Harry. I answer it. Something hits my head from behind! I see black and fall to the floor. 

Harry's POV

"Lou? What do you-" 

"He's one gullible fellow, I saw you leave and set the stage. You got three days." 

The line goes dead. I drop everything in my hands and freak out


	30. Chapter 30

Harry's POV

No!" I yell running out the shop. 

I run as fast as I can to my car and start the engine. I speed to his house I had to choose the fresh market the one 10 miles out from his ten miles. I hope they left some clue. How long have they been watching us?  I have a pretty good idea who but I can only think of Louis.  

Whether he is okay or not. I can't think straight, my eyes water and I finally make it back to his. I run inside the door is left open. 

"LOUIS!" I yell through tears. 

I scramble to pull up Liams number.  After two rings he answers.  

"Liam they took him!" I say crying and frantic. 

"Who?" he says "I'm on my way." 

"Seth and Nathan I'm sure." I say. 

"Call the police and don't touch anything." Liam says then hangs up. 

I diall the cops. They better believe me. I step outside and sit on the door step. Three days. That's not enough when I have nothing to go by. I can't find him in three days. I won't have it. They took his phone so they will use that to get in touch with me. My phone rings Yours pops up that's Louis. I answer it quickly.  

"Hello Louis?" I answer. 

"Awe sorry wrong person there. I forgot to tell you earlier no cops!" he yells I hear a smack noise and a whimper.

I stand up cautiously fighting back tears knowing they are beating him. 

"Are you watching me?" I ask. 

"That's for me to know." he laughs.  

"I can't go on nothing!" I snap. 

Liam pulls up and runs to me. I signal him to be quiet.  

"Oh you most certainly can't can you?" 

"Stop playing games!" I snap. 

I hear sirens. 

"Uh oh is that a siren?" 

Louis screams out in agony. 

"Stop hurting him please! I'll make them leave okay! Just tell me a clue or something." I beg through tears. 

"I don't have any I just want you to suffer because people like you don't deserve to live you're disgusting. Oh you can have a few words with him before I go." 

"Haz?" Louis' weak voice comes through. 

"Lou I'll find you I swear keep fighting okay don't give up." 

I hear him cough but it sounds like something came up with it. 

"I won't give up I love you." his voice weak. 

"That's enough now!" he snaps through the reciever. 

"Let me say I love you to him please!" I beg. 

"No! You need to get going or he will lose everything and that precious dream of yours will go to hell!" he hangs up.  

That's a clue! I run back inside and see if they didn't find his keys. Liam stays outside to tell the cops it was a false alarm. 

"Please sir it was a false alarm." Liam says as the cop comes in. 

"Yes sir its all a misunderstanding a friend of my fiance's  called and said he was with him." I swallow the lump in my throat. 

"But on the phone you were hysteric." the cop says knowingly.  

"Enough! I was crying cause he was taken cause some assholes don't like gay people like me! I got three days to find him! If you don't leave they will kill him! So please." I beg through tears Liam comforts me. 

"Okay I'll let you off but what will you say when you call us in?" the officer says. 

"PLEASE!" I practically yell. 

"Please sir, these guys we are dealing with aren't kidding please!" Liam urges. 

My phone dings a message from Louis. I open it it reveals a picture of Louis and a gun to his head. It reading he better get going! 

"Leave damn it!" I sob showing him the picture "they are watching me GO!"  

The cop leaves after I show him the picture.  

"We need to get going." I say trying to hold back more tears. 

"Okay." Liam follows me quietly.  

"Grab a blanket." I say rubbing my eyes as they burn. 

"We won't be back for a while will we?" he questions doing as I say. 

"No probably not. Some of us may not come back alive either." I say. 

"Hey! You don't get to think like that! Louis needs you and I know if you love him you will do anything to keep yourself alive!" Liam snaps.  

We walk to the car and I drive to the field.  He said he might lose everything he has. Liam and I study the parking lot before getting out. I should call Rob to see if he's inside. Just as I do go to unlock it facetime from Louis (his kidnappers) comes out. 

"Maybe now I can know who's ass I'm kicking." Liam says angrily. 

I answer it. It's on Louis he's badly bruised and barely even alive as it looks. The room looks familiar but I can't think exactly where. 

"You know you should stop being a coward and show yourself." I snap. 

The camera flips but I can't see who it is. 

"Show yourself so when we finally fucking find you I can kick your ass and who ever else's you have with you!" Liam snaps. 

"Alright alright." he says teasing.  

He flips on a light and behind him someone with a mask has a knife on Louis there in one of the locker rooms inside I know it. 

"Nathan! You son of a bitch!" Liam works on the door. 

"Give me the keys!" Liam says. 

I cant move my eyes are fixed on Louis and that knife. Liam takes the keys from me and tries every key. None of them work. 

"Come on Rob Liam curses." 

"Oh he can't come to the phone he's a little tied up." Nathan laughs. 

"Just kick it Liam don't worry about it." Rob says weakly. 

Liam wraps his hand in his coat and breaks the glass. He unlocks it and we are in. 

"I'm coming Lou." I say determined I will walk out of here with him. 

"Come on tell us where you are there's too many rooms." I beg. 

"We're in one of the rooms upstairs." he hangs up. 

"They are upstairs, they are giving themselves away which means they want to be found." I start running faster. 

Liam pulls me to an elevator. He quickly presses the button.  

"C'mon c'mon" I wait right at the door. 

It dings open. 

"LOUIS!" I yell. 

I run down the corridor further. I start crying fearing the worst.  

"Harry..." Liam says scared stopped in front a window. 

"What? What is it?" I say running to him I look out the window. 

Louis is on his knees in front of Nathan and I'm absolutely sure that's Seth standing on the other side of him. They both wave and Nathan brings the phone up to his ear. 

"Don't you hurt him!" I growl through the phone. 

"Well you best hurry up then." he threats. 

"Liam call the cops." I say as we run back to the elevator. 

Damn it come on fucking elevator. It dings open fast enough and I run in. After it dings I stumble running as fast as I can to the field. 

"NATHAN!" I growl running full force at him.  

I don't usually fight people but he hurt Louis. Something inside me snaps and I tackle Nathan to the ground and at that time Liam connects with Seth.

"Why do you want to kill him! Why did you want to kill me! What's wrong with us!" I cry pinning him against the ground so he can't move. 

Liam pounds on Seth where the fuck is those cops! 

"Police!" an officer with a gun comes in and immediately crawl over to Louis. 

"I'm here baby." I say putting his head on my lap while we wait on medics. 

Liam joins me and takes Louis' hand. 

"Oi mate I'm here as well." 

Louis smiles. 

"I knew you'd kick his ass Payno." he laughs weakly. 

I cry because I didn't kick the man's ass who hurt my fiance and because I'm so happy I managed to get him before anything worse could happen. 

"Here they come." I smile down at him. 

"Yeah they are coming Tommo." Liam pats his hand that he is holding.  

I rub his head gently with my hand. I look down at his hand for his ring but it's missing so is the bracelet. 

"Wait officer can you check them both he's missing some things." I say still sat with Louis just as they start out. 

The medics finally come as the cops search Nathan and Seth. The cop with Nathan pulls out the ring and bracelet and his phone. 

"Is this what was missing?" he holds out a ring and bracelet. 

"Yes." I take them from him. 

The medics tell me to move away and gently put Louis' head. I do so, they press down on different spots on his body. When they press down on his ribs he screams in pain. 

"Hey! Stop that your hurting him!" I go forward but Liam stops me. 

They load him on the stretcher and start wheeling him out. Liam and I follow closely behind. 

"So much for them blankets ay?" Liam jokes as we reach the ambulance. 

"Yeah. I'm going with him take my car." I throw him my keys. 

The same cop that came to the house came with his partner to the field. So I know he has everything handled. 

~~~~

Louis looks like a mummy his ribs are in bandages. The small cuts on his face give it that look. I don't like how easy it was to get Lou back.  He said three days but he gave the location away. 

The doctors gave him a seditive so he could sleep he's been out for quite a while. Liam hasn't left once since he came and neither have I. 

"Harry you alright?" Liam questions. 

I shake my head. 

"It was too easy." I say looking at Louis then him. 

"What was?" he scrunches his brows. 

"Getting Louis. He said I have three days yet he practically gave away where they were?" I'm uncomfortable and confused.  

"I'm little on edge about it all as well that's why I haven't left.We can't leave him when a doctor or anyone comes in, right now we can't trust anyone." he says scratching his chin. 

"I've got a friend Niall whom I know very well we were good mates when I was a teen, he works with guarding ver-" Louis' breathing hitches and he starts panting my name. 

"Lou babe wake up! I'm here your okay." I say standing leaning over him so he can see me without having to move. 

"I had a nightmare about it." he swallows I see tears streaming down his face.

I wipe the tears away kissing the top of his head. 

"It's okay I'm here, we are fine, nothing is going to happen again, Liam is here as well." 

I want to hold him so bad when he's like this but all I can do is console him. Try to comfort him with my words cause any movement may hurt his ribs. 

"Oi Tommo try and sleep you need it. Like he said nothing will happen."  Liam nods. 

He's right nothing will happen. As long as I'm here and Liam is and Niall soon nothing will happen. He closes his eyes again squeezing my hand tightly.  

"I'm worried about him." Liam sighs. 

"Yeah me too." I say caressing his hand with my thumb.  

"I saw the true fear in your face when you saw them on the field..." he stops. 

"I've only ever been scared like that once before in my life, but it wasn't nearly as bad as seeing the love of your life almost killed in front of you." I reply softly. 

"I can't imagine how trumatized he must be." 

"He was kidnapped, I was shot then he ran but they stayed and tortured him, for hours on end." my voice almost cracks. 

"I'm sorry mate." 

For the next few hours while Louis sleeps Liam and I make small talk trying to make the other laugh with jokes but we simply are on the thought of Louis, and the members who hurt us. 

"Haz?" Louis' sleepy voice breaks the silence.  

"Hey Lou." I smile. 

He squeezes my hand softly. I need to get in touch with Niall about what Liam and I discussed. Maybe Niall would be better to keep Louis safe. I pull my phone out and pull up Niall in my messages. 

Niall long time since we spoke..... I need your help it's really important. 

I hit send and wait for a reply. 5 minutes later a message from Niall comes through. 

Harry mate! What can I do you for? 

It's protection I need it immediately for someone special. 

I really do need Niall to protect him, I have some skills myself but Niall is much much better than me. 

Where are you now? 

I give him the address of the hospital. 

"Have you told mum?" Louis ask. 

"N-" I go to say I totally forgot about calling up his mum but Liam interrupts. 

"Already took care of it she should be here any minute now." Liam says with a nod. 

"Thank you." I say to Liam. 

I was so focused on Louis and his health and getting him that I didn't even think about calling his mum. 

"Lou I've texted someone for your protection I trust him more than the bodyguard you have now. I worked with him for ages." I explain. 

Louis looks dumbfounded but confused at the same time. 

"You worked with protection agencies?" he says shocked. 

"Only one but my sister made me want to do it but I didn't stay in long." I have more I want to tell him a deep secret I'm afraid to tell but I can't.... 

There's a knock and it's him my old partner Niall. I swallow the huge lump in my throat as he walks in. No one knows but Niall. My secret.


	31. Chapter 31

"Harry who's that?" I ask. 

He swallows before answering me. 

"That's Niall my-" he starts. 

"You didn't tell me you worked for protection agencies." I say a little annoyed taking my hand away from his. 

"Louis please, he's here for your protection because I can't protect as well as he can." 

I only just woke up from a horrid nightmare only to wake up to a living hell. 

"You LIED Harry!" I snap. 

"I couldn't keep doing my job and risk losing you Louis! That's why I'm turning you over to Niall here, for your bloody protection because I'm in love with you! I fell in love with you the first time I saw you and I tried to not do that but I couldn't damn it I couldn't." he starts crying. 

"Liam." I say. 

He nods and ushers Niall out the room.  

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I question softly. 

He's crying too hard to answer. He takes a deep breath and blows out.  

"Cause I was falling for you and I knew if I told you it all go straight to hell just like it is now." he sounds so sad. 

"You never intended to come there for music you just used me to spy?" I question.  

He nods silently.  

"Your joking please tell me you are!" 

He shakes his head.  

"No I'm not, I was given your case...." 

I can't take hearing this right now. 

"I'll get Liam to take me home, Niall and you should go." I cry fiddling with my ring. 

"Louis please." he begs. 

I don't know if I should listen or not. 

"Harry I want you to tell me everything don't you leave a single thing out." I say. 

I love Harry I do but I fear that what he's going to tell me might make me hate him. 

"Its just like what I said, I came in as Harry Styles but that's really me. I came in as a protector for you after a few others went in. Their were threats for your life you never even heard Louis. So they gave me your case Niall was back up, I didn't have a choice Louis. I had no idea I would fall in love with you, I had no intention of it. Louis I was sick of keeping it a secret, that's why I called Niall they figured me out Lou, they told me that before they shot me." He's crying while telling me this. 

My face winces with emotional hurt. I'm hurt I can't believe what I'm hearing but he saved my life by protecting me without my even knowing. Can I really hate him for keeping a secret that saved both of us from death for so long?  

After 5 minutes of utter silence and thinking he gets up and walks to the door. 

"Wait Harry..." 

He turns. I get out the bed slowly only to fall over from the pain in my sides. 

"Lou?" Harry picks me up. 

"I love you Harry always." 

"You don't hate me?" He lifts me off the floor carefully. 

He places me in the bed gently covering me up. He leans back but I pull him in. 

"Kiss me." I say grazing his lips. 

"Lou.." 

"Damn it kiss me Harry!" I beg. 

His lips graze against mine and pecks my lips. 

"Your mad Louis I know it." 

He's right I am but he protected me and still is. I've grown to love him and am marrying him soon. I'm a little hurt yes. 

"Louis?" Harry breaks my thoughts. 

"I don't care." I say softly.  

"Why do I feel like your lying?" 

I shake my head. 

"Cause I am and I'm choosing to let this go because I love you." I say. 

"It doesn't make sense Louis you should be mad, angry even that I lied to you and kept it a secret for so long."   
He's sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me carefully. Does he want me to be mad at him? Should I just push him out because I am mad at him? 

"I am mad possibly angry Harry but you don't get it! I can't be mad or angry with you because I fucking love you so much!" I cry.  

"I'm sorry." he whispers. 

All I want is for him to hold me and protect me like he's been doing. Not telling me to be mad at him because I should be. 

"Why can't you just fucking hold me instead of doing that. Hold me and protect me like you you've been doing." I cry tears staining my cheeks.

He reaches over wiping the tears from my cheeks before pulling me into a hug gently, kissing me on top of my head. 

"I'm sorry Lou,I'll protect you always."

I rest my head against his chest. I can tell Harry is tired we both are we've had a hell of a week. I hope it's over now though. Niall may be my new protector for now,but the only true place I feel safe is when I'm with Harry in his arms. 

We relax against the bed my head rested on his shoulder. 

"I'm absolutely sure Liam has given your friend the questions of who he is what does he do all that shit." I say. 

Harry giggles.

"Yeah I'm sure he has." 

I text Liam that's its okay to come back in. A few minutes later he does Niall is right behind him. 

Liam finds his seat on the other side of the bed where he's been sitting since I've been here. Him and Harry haven't left once.  I'm not exactly comfortable with Niall being my protector now but as Harry said it's necessary. I hate it because I want him to protect me and just him not him and Niall. 

"When can I go?" I ask ignoring the thoughts in my head. 

"Um I'm not sure, should be soon the doctor needs to check you over." Harry says. 

"Can someone get him or her then?" 

Sitting here in a hospital room is really getting to me. In fact all that has happened is eating at me. I honestly feel like I'm suffocating. 

"Yeah I'll go." Liam says. 

With that he leaves the room.  A few minutes later he returns with the doctor. Thank fuck. 

"Mr. Tomlinson how are you feeling?" the doctor questions. 

"I feel good just sore every where that's why I got Liam to get you, I'm ready to go." I say. 

"Mr. Tomlinson you just woke up I do believe it be in your best interest to wait at least an hour to see if you still feel the same." he practically lets it go in one way and out the other.  

"Doctor I said I feel good and if I say I do it won't change now stop playing around and go get my damn discharge papers." I snap. 

He stays quiet then sighs. 

"I'm going to do a check up on you and if I find nothing wrong you can go. Okay?" 

He's proper pissing me off now. 

"Yeah okay whatever." I say annoyed. 

He walks over putting his stethoscope in his ears. Instructing me to breath in and out.  

After what seems like forever of checking things that obviously don't need to be checked it's over. He steps out briefly to go get my papers and returns. I sign them as quick as possible. 

"I got you some clothes over there." Harry points. 

I give him a smile and tell the other two to leave. When they do I tell Harry to bring my bag to me. 

"I figured some sweats be alright babe." he smiles. 

"My usual." I pull out the outfit. 

"Yep." he says softly.

I put my arms up so he can help me into my shirt. Eventually I'm all dressed. 

"Let's get you home Lou." he smiles. 

He supports me with one arm wrapped around my waist gently so we can walk. 

"I've never felt a bed more uncomfortable in my life." I laugh as we ride the lift down. 

Liam laughs. 

"Sorry Tommo we didn't get you quick enough." Liam smirks. 

"Yeah yeah. I was going to say come for pizza at mine but fuck you Payno." I laugh. 

"Oh come on." he pouts. 

I give him the finger as the lift dings open. 

"I'm going to get the car." Harry says. 

Liam supports me so Harry goes and gets the car.  Niall is silent standing in front of me scanning every person and thing he sees.  

"He's proper at it ain't he?" I whisper to Liam.  

He nods. 

"At least he's good." Liam whispers back. 

Harry pulls the car around his car so I have to climb lovely.  

"Your chariot awaits." Liam jokes. 

He walks me to the car as Harry opens the door for me. 

Liam drives his car with Niall following us. I know their talking and I can imagine it's about what they both know about me and Harry. 

Harry grabs my hand and holds it on the console as he drives. 

"Lou?" Harry says softly. 

"Y-yeah?" I say trying to clear my head. 

"You alright?" 

"I am now." I say. 

He kisses my hand.  

"Is my house a wreck?" I question. 

"It shouldn't be anymore." he says pulling off into my drive.  

Inside everything is as it was. As if nothing ever happened, everything is straight.  I don't think it was trash when I got- nevermind. This blow to the head is really doing me in. 

"Lou you okay?" Harry asks his arm still around my waist for support as we stand in the doorway. 

"Yeah I'm fine," I lie "can we sit please?" I tilt my head towards the couch. 

We sit on the couch. I hate the silence everyone awkwardly looking at one another.  Niall looking at me is just as uncomfortable as Liam looking at me. 

"So how's this going to work?" Niall questions breaking the silence.  

"You'll leave Harry and myself alone for one." I say firstly. 

Liam sighs hard like an annoyed sigh. 

"Niall I've told you the rules three bloody times already." Liam says sternly. 

"Sorry I'm just making sure I'm remembering them right." he says with his head down. 

"How is it that your higher rank then Harry if you 'can't remember the rules right'?" I say annoyed.  

"His skill with fighting and protection is how." Harry answers before he can.   
"Funny- I got another preference." I say raising a brow. 

They nod. 

"I want to be alone for a bit with Harry I feel as if I'm suffocating with all this shit eating at me. I got a killer fucking head ache." I say resting my head back against the sofa. 

"You need more groceries I'll run to the shop while Niall here cleans out the fridge for space." Liam instructs. 

I nod sighing. 

"Lets go to the bedroom please." I whisper to Harry. 

"My baby Lou tired." he whispers back. 

He lifts me off the couch and carries me to the room as Niall goes to the kitchen to do as he is told. Gently he lays me on my bed. The sheets kind of stink but never mind. 

Harry opens his arms once he gets comfortable kicking his boots off. I lay in them. I'm in my safe place,  my favorite place. 

"Haz?" I say softly. 

"Yeah?" his chin rested on top my head. 

"You are my safe place." I whisper. 

"Always Lou." he kisses my head. 

I feel my eyes get heavy but I fear if that the nightmares will be there, the images of them will be there as soon as I close my eyes. I can't fall asleep I'm scared to even though I'm in the safest place in the world. His arms can't ward off the bad things swimming around in my head. 

"Lou go to sleep, I'm right here." he assures. 

"I can't." I hug him tighter. 

"Maybe a cuppa will help?" 

"No I don't think so." I feel tears come in my eyes.  

"Hey don't cry." he says softly. 

I can't help the tears as they fall. I know Harry knows that I'm not okay, cause he only holds me tighter. 

"I'm such a mess." I say. 

"Yeah I can say we both are." 

I want so bad to sleep. My eyes are so heavy. Slowly I feel my eyes closing then I'm asleep. 

~Harry's POV~

A soft knock sounds from the door of his room. 

"Who's it?" I say lowly careful not to wake Louis.  

"Liam." he opens the door gently shutting it behind him. 

"Everything okay?" I question. 

"Yeah, just wanted to let you know I got the things he likes and some um healthy stuff I think you might like." he thumbs towards the door. 

I half smile.  

"I'm sure what you got is fine." 

"Well I better go make sure he isn't throwing out anything important." Liam whispers. 

I nod him off and he exits the room gently closing the door behind him. 

I can't imagine how frightened Louis must be or what horrible pictures are in his head right now. All I can do for him is make sure none of this happens again, care and love him even more now than ever. He's everything I ever wanted in the world. One thing keeps eating at me and I'm sure it still is at Liam and that is why did they give him up so easily?  At first they wanted a game then not but 30 minutes later they give up where they are. Why? Is it more to it than that? I demand answers. I need to know more and I will. I will find out more. 

~Louis' POV~

I blink my eyes open slowly yawning.  

"Hazza?" I whisper still holding tight to him. 

"Hey Lou." 

I look up at him a smile is clear across his face. I give him a smile back. He pecks my nose with a kiss. 

"Where's Liam?" I question noticing he's not in here. 

"The living room I think with Niall." he says. 

"Have they not left at all?" I question. 

"No I don't think so. Why don't we go out there, my arm is killing." he giggles.  

He moves it around when I sit up. 

"How long have I been asleep?" 

"About two hours." 

"Oh." I simply say. 

We walk into the living room.  Liam and Niall look amused with one another as they laugh at some jokes. Don't think your having my best mate there Niall, I think to myself. 

"Look who finally decided to get his ass up." Liam jokes. 

I give him the finger and he laughs. 

"You try-" I begin I can't even think about or talk about it. 

"Right sorry." he looks down. 

"Oi you two should go home and rest up Harry and I will be okay." I say. 

"I have orders to protect you I can't leave." Niall states. 

Of course not Mr. Niall sir. I roll my eyes. 

"Well you Payno have no orders to stay here so you can go if you want." I nod. 

"I could use a nice hot shower and some love my girl." he smirks.  

"Yeah yeah off you go then." I say. 

He gots up giving me a pat on the shoulder nodding then he leaves. 

"How about that cuppa yeah?" Harry whispers in my ear from behind. 

"Yeah sounds good." I say grabbing my laptop off the center table. 

I turn it on I can't imagine all that's on Twitter now about Harry and I. I log onto Twitter sure enough there's hashtags after hashtags about the- what happened to me and Harry some of them are good some bad. Harry brings me my cuppa as I continue to scroll through. It's endless I stop and stare at the screen. Harry makes himself comfortable on the chair across from me. 

How come I'm getting so much hate for being hurt? I just don't understand. Why are people vile and cold? 

Why do they hate me? What have I done? 

The tears I've not been able to cry stream down my cheeks. Harry quick at my side taking me in his arms shutting the laptop. 

"Don't do it Lou stay with me, don't sink to their level. I love you." Harry rocks me as I cry into his chest. 

"I'm fighting Harry, I'm trying, I love you so much." I cry hoarsely into his chest.


	32. Chapter 32

"I want to go ask them questions." Harry pushes. 

"Why can't we just let it go? They are where they belong. They can't do anymore to us." I say. 

Harry will not let up about them and wanting to question them I do not want to talk or hear about them. I just want to forget about it and move on. I need to let out my frustrations. I get up and go outside to my net. Leaving Harry alone inside.  I kick the ball hard into the net, pain comes in my sides.  I ignore it and continue kicking. I can feel the tears water my eyes. His eyes are on me, watching me. 

He pisses me off so damn much. I don't hate him in fact I love him more than anything in the world. 

Me kicking this ball is to serve that we don't have another ridiculous fight. After the pain gets unbearable I stop and sit on the ground rolling my ball back and forth between my legs. I'm shocked Harry hasn't come out here yet, but I don't feel he's watching me still.  I turn my head he's not there anymore but Liam is. 

Liam walks out sitting next to me in the grass. 

"What happened this time?" he questions crossing his legs. 

"His stubborness." I say bluntly. 

"His stubborness?" he says wanting more. 

"Yes Liam his stubborness, his damn stubborness that never lets up. He wants to know why they let me go so easily. I told him it doesn't matter but of course he didn't listen. I have this feeling he's gone to get the answers he wants." I say. 

"I stood back for a bit watching him watching you. He looked guilty. I of course asked him what's up then he said he'd be back soon." he explains.  

"You didn't stop him?" I snap. 

"No cause at the time I didn't know what the hell he was leaving for." he says annoyed. 

"Damn it!" I yell getting up kicking the ball as hard as I can into the net. 

I run back inside Liam hot on my heels. 

"Niall!" I say approaching him on the sofa.  

"What's wrong?" he stands up immediately his hand rested on his gun on his hip. 

"Does Harry still have his badge?" I question.  

"Um yeah he should?" his hand falls from his gun as he crosses his arms. 

"Can he question criminals with it?" I ask feeling a tad stupid for asking these questions.  

"He can do anything with the badge Louis." he says plainly. 

I realize there's nothing I can do but wait cause I have no authority to go back to where Harry would be with them. I can only think about what he's asking and what they are saying back to him. 

"How long can he see them for?" I ask my nerves getting the best of me. 

"As long as he wants as long as he has his badge but if he went in as a visitor he can only visit one at a time per day for about 30 minutes." he explains.  

I look at Liam who's now sat in my arm chair he shrugs. A motion in the kitchen catches me and I turn seeing Cheryl sifting through the little amount of pots and pans I have. I'll leave her to it. In fact I will leave them all to it I need a shower Im way to tense. 

The water cascades down my back and over my face as my hair gets wet. I stand there for a minute thinking of everything that has happened.  Did or would it of all still happened if I hadn't fell in love with Harry? In my opinion they had no reason to hate me until now. Even now they still have no right to make me miserable, or Harry. I've done nothing to them. I can't figure out why I was being threated before I even knew about Harry. None of this makes sense to me. I turn and put my face under the water letting it fall. I get out wrapping a towel around my waist. 

I stand in front the mirror I look like shit. Slight cuts and now brown bruises are slowly going. I'm upset that Harry still went there even though I stormed off. Its not like us to not make up. This may sound perverted but I like when we make up with our angry sex. Leaving rough kisses on each others lips, small nail marks engraved in our backs from one another, the light pink scratch marks from our nails grazing one anothers back. I bite my lip picturing this scene. A knock on the door grabs me back to reality. 

"What?" I snap slightly annoyed at what was interrupted. 

"Just making sure you didn't fall asleep." Liam says through the door. 

"I'm fine." I say disappointed it wasn't Harry.

I'm actually itching and desperate for Harry to come back, even though I'm upset with him. We have a way of forgiving each other that way. 

"Cheryl has fixed something if your hungry." Liam says walking away. 

I go back to my room and throw on some joggers not bothering with a shirt. It smells good whatever Cheryl cooked. I fix myself a plate of pasta. I take it the sofa and begin eating. It's been 3 hours since Harry left, where the fuck is he. 

I finish my plate leaving it in the sink assuming Cheryl will get the dishes since she messed them up. 

Where are you? xx♥♥

I hit send and wait. I'm being a little paranoid I know but I can't help it. After 30 minutes without an answer I decide to give it a rest. Without another text or call I leave it. Liam and Cheryl left soon after they finished doing dishes and we bantered for a bit. 

Leaving Niall and I alone. I'll use this time to get to know him then. 

"So Niall I can tell your from Ireland. What part?" I question. 

He gives a smirk. 

"Mullingar." he leans back on the sofa.   
"I've never been there." 

"There's not much there. So nothing worth visiting." he explains. 

"Didn't say I wanted to." I raise a brow earning a slight giggle from him. 

"Whatever." 

"What made you want to come here and start protection stuff like this?" I question motioning between him and me. 

"Just always had an interest in it there was an opening here so I applied to get a start at life. I got it so here I am protecting your ass." he says with shrug. 

"It wasn't your job first, it was Harry's. Then he fell in love with me." I look down. 

"Like an idiot, I practically saved his ass from getting booted from the job entirely. He wasn't supposed to even be known by you just stay hidden and not seen by you. Then he went in on your business for some stupid reason. I think I have an idea why now." he rolls his head with his eyes. 

"I didn't know about him or see him at all before he dropped in my business." 

"He was doing his job well then he blew it when he told you who he was." 

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" I question.

"I don't know but I'm sure he can handle himself." he says. 

"He doesn't have a gun to do so." I say.   
"You don't need a gun to handle yourself Louis." he says sternly. 

"Really?" 

"Yes that's one of the first things you learn to go without when being in this field." he explains. 

"Oh." I say simply. 

"Harry doesn't and won't carry one, he wouldn't take it when it was being handed to him the day he got his badge." Niall says. 

"Do you know why he won't carry a gun?" I question. 

This is strange now it seems like Niall knows more about Harry than I do myself. 

"No I don't know why I guess he just don't." he says simply. 

I shrug. 

"I've killed people with my bare hands Louis, Harry has as well. He's my partner that's how I know he has." Niall says. 

I swallow hard. Harry's killed people? He never told me that, I mean I know its his job but I never imagined he actually would. 

"I'm- I'm going to go to my room." I say walking off quickly to my room shutting the door behind me. 

I walk onto my balcony off my room laying in my hammock. I look at the stars. I'm half asleep when a soft whisper fills my ears. 

"Lou." his lips brush against my ear. 

"Hey." I say blinking my eyes to wake up. 

My eyes finally adjust and I can see his face. 

"I'm sorry I left, you should know where I went." 

I nod. 

"Louis I know your upset that I was gone so long just to talk to them but I found out some things." he says. 

I take his hand pulling him between my legs I put his face between my hands. 

"Harry I'm happy you've found out what you wanted to but I don't want to know what they said. Why they hurt us or any of that. I simply want to forget." I say. 

He gives me a nod. 

"I love you Lou." he whispers close to my lips. 

"I love you Haz." 

He kisses me that's what I've been itching for. I can tell he's wanted it to. I lean into his kiss more, his large hands pick my legs up so he can carry me to the bed. He growls as he picks me up laying me on the bed. He undresses me quickly and throws them to the side. He pulls off his white tshirt doing the same with it. 

"Is..."he trails down my chest a.stomach kissing the top of my dick "is Niall asleep?" I breathe. 

"Soundly." he says taking him in his mouth.

My back arches off the bed as he moves his mouth faster up and down flicking the tip with his tongue. I push him down so I'm on top now. I pull of his pants and boxers climbing on top of him. I move back and forth his grip on my leg tightens. 

"Lou." he moans. 

"I missed you." I tease. 

With that he flips us around so I'm on the bottom again. Pecking my lips before sliding on a condom. 

"I missed you." Without warning he slides into me. 

I let out a moan. He doesn't waste time with pacing himself he just moves fast and smoothly. It feels perfect. He turns me on my side before sliding into me again. 

"H-Harry." I moan before tensing then reaching my point. 

He lets out a growl before pulling out falling next to me doing the same thing. 

"You kill me Harry." I say resting on his chest as we catch our breath. 

He kisses the top of my head. 

"Niall told me you have killed people before. Was it hard?" I say softly. 

"It was," he pulls the duvet on us wrapping his arms around me "I hate that I had to but sometimes you have to do what's right." he rubs my back with his hand.

"Your not a killer though Harry, your a damn angel if anything. Your a beautiful hero to me." I say. 

He hugs me with his one arm kissing my forehead. 

"I thought you would of never wanted anything to do with me again knowing I killed people." he says. 

I shake my head. 

"You did what was right because you had to. I couldn't leave you if I had to you fool." I say softly. 

"How did I get so lucky?" he says into my hair. 

"You aborted mission because you fell in love with me." 

"Yeah I did even though you were a total ass." he says. 

"I think I'm the lucky one here because you an angel chose to love me a souless ass. Who without a doubt doesn't deserve you." I say.

"The heart wants what it wants Lou and mine wanted you." 

"You are my heart Harry you made it whole again, made me be something worthy again." I say. 

"I love you." 

"I love you more." I say.


	33. Chapter 33

"You two were loud." Niall greets us as we walk into the kitchen the next morning. 

"Now Niall if anyone was loud it was you, you are the loudest snoring pig I've ever met. While Louis and I here have mastered the art of quiet sex." Harry smirks. 

Niall does a fake gag at the words 'quiet sex'. I laugh grabbing my cup and tea heating the water. 

"Tea anyone else?" I offer filling my cup up with water. 

They both shake their heads, should of known Harry goes to the fridge grabbing his orange juice and granola with yogurt. I can't stand his healthy lifestyle but I'm going to have to if I'm marrying him in a few months. My cold pizza I wanted is now gone, Harry surely didn't eat it so Niall did. 

"Niall don't eat my pizza." I say shutting the fridge slightly annoyed. 

"You did say-" 

"No I didn't, I know exactly what your about to say, 'you said I could help myself' well it may seem a natural thing as a guest and my damned protector, but I do not like people helping themselves to stuff that isn't theirs!" I snap. 

"Lou calm down it's just pizza." Harry hooks his arm around my waist from behind giving me a kiss on the head. 

"I can't stand that someone always has to be here now. It's fucking suffocating." I pull out of Harry's grip around my waist walking off to my room slamming the door behind me. 

I realize it's something that has to be done for the safety of me. I don't really care about the safety of me, I don't really care that I have a whole team my team wanting to kill me really. I'm pretty fed up with all of it. I said I didn't want to know why they did what they did but damn it I want to know now. I've been lying to myself about being okay, I've been lying to Harry and my mum when she found out. I've been lying to everyone who ever fucking cared and loved me. I really am the soulless prick that he fell in love and so desperately tries to save. I pick up the lamp off my stand and throw it across the room it connects with the wall with a loud crash landing on the floor in pieces. I know I'm crying the true emotions I've been trying so desperately to hide from everyone who tried to help them. I'm a fucking coward. My hands find stuff and I just throw them one after the other, crashing to the floor in pieces. 

"Lou stop!" Harry rushes in wrapping his massive arms around me as I fall to the floor utter despair. 

I curl my legs up to my chest letting it all go, every ounce of pain from the recent events come in evidence of tears stained on my cheeks and Harry's bare chest. They broke me even more than what I already was. I've never felt the way I am now this feeling is just horrid. 

"What have they done to you baby?" Harry whispers rocking me holding me tightly. 

I have no words to say because he knows exactly what they have done and why. I can't decipher who I want to know this from him or the team. It may seem right to just get the team to tell me but I don't know if I can keep myself together long enough to ask the questions I never thought I would need to ask anyone let alone my team. Wouldn't I still be a coward if I'm not brave enough to go see them for the first time since. 

I can't do it without Harry he gives me that serenity the total calm that makes me forget everything, the total calm that keeps everything else that way. He's the peace that needs to be made with myself and them. 

"Louis?" he says softly when I've made no sound but the tears still fall. 

I look at him my eyes still watery, my lips shaking, I turn around facing him. He looks at me with a soft look, ones that tell me he's truly in love with me because he never looks anyone like that. I kiss him passionately, slowly, and carefully. He hands travel to my neck he thumbs caressing my cheeks. As the kiss turns into a slow make out. 

"Your a bit salty there Lou." he whispers against my lips before kissing me again. 

The tears keep falling not as they were before but in small little drops streaming down into his hands that caress my cheeks softly. 

"Let's have a bath Lou." he says when we finally break the kiss. 

I look at him and he smiles wiping my tears away. I give him a nod grabbing his hand. He leads me to the bath, drawing the water letting the tub fill up. I watch as he tends to it I turn him around to undress him because honestly I'm through. I graze his chest down to the waist of his pants with my fingertips and pull them off of him. The bath is full and we're both undressed. I motion for him to go first and he climbs resting comfortably against the back of the tub, I climb in resting sitting on his legs facing him. 

"It's my turn to show you." I smile giving him a soft kiss. 

"To show me what?" he whispers with a beautiful smile. 

"To show you that I'm fucking in love with you." I say kissing his neck.

His breathing hitches a little, so I know he is hard and ready with one more soft kiss to the lips. I raise his legs sliding into him. His nails dig into my back as I move slowly and carefully, not sloppy or quick. I put my face in the crevice of his neck and go deeper and a bit more faster. The water sloshes around making us wet. He breathes out of his mouth heavily and moans. 

"Oh Harry." I moan. 

He kisses my neck and moves his hands to thrusting hips grazing them with his fingers just barely giving me just as much pleasure. 

"L-Lou." he moans and I know he is about to. 

When his grip tightens even more I know he has come undone leaving us both breathless. 

"I love you." I whisper as I too come undone. 

"I love you." he swallows. 

I grab the soap his fruity soap he so loves and squirt some onto my hand to wash him. I start with his feet cause he likes to have his feet washed first from what I recently learned. He goes from the bottom to the top literally and I've been told I have to go bottom to top as well. He wets his hair for me to wash grabbing his coconut shampoo I begin massaging his head with how he likes. I let him wash it out so I don't make him choke on water. He washes me just as I did him we hand each other our towels his pink one and my blue one. We run to my room so Niall doesn't see us when we shut the door we both let out a giggle. 

"See Haz we wouldn't have to do that if he wasn't here." I remind him grabbing some boxers dropping my towel. 

"I actually like having to run to your half naked it's cute to me." he smiles. 

"Course it is." I pull on some skinny black jeans and an Adidas t-shirt. 

He wraps his arms around my waist from behind he's dressed now also. 

"Lou please stop this I hate seeing you this way." he whispers in my ear. 

"I think the only way I can get out of this shit is to make peace." 

His hands are now on my waist turning me to face him. 

"Are you sure?" 

I nod. 

"I can't go without you I know for certain." I sigh. 

"I'm always going to be with you Lou. You know that." he kisses my forehead. 

"I know Haz." I rest my forehead against his chest. 

"When do you want to go?" 

"Today, now I just want to get this over with, I need some damn peace it's killing me." I say. 

He wraps his arms around me hugging me. 

"I know it is, let's go then." 

I slide on my vans following him out the door. Niall following in behind us. 

"Back Niall." Harry says unlocking the car. 

Niall climbs in the back without a word as Harry opens my door for me. The ride is nerve racking the constant worry questions nag at me but Harry's hand in mine reminds me it will all be just fine. 

"Your going with me back there right?" I say nervously. 

"Yes I wouldn't let you go by yourself anyway." he gives me a reassuring smile as we pull into the park of the building. 

Harry gets out opening the door for me that is definitely something I need to do for him. He holds my hand and does not let go at all. I'm so bloody nervous, the last thing I want to do is cry like a fucking sensitive idiot in front of the people who want me dead...and Harry dead. 

Harry and Niall show their badges. As we walk through the door down a long corridor. Once to a waiting room Niall ask the guard to go get Nathan. Nathan enters he's handcuffed and looks like he ran his mouth to the wrong crowd cause he has bruises and a cut across on his lip. I tense up when he looks at me and gives me the scariest look. Harry rest his hand on my knee under the table Niall stands behind me and Harry firmly with his arms crossed. Looking back from Niall I swallow hard and take a deep breath. I have people ready to pull him away if he tries anything. 

"What do you want!" he says lowly looking at me sternly. 

"I-I want to know everything, why you hate me, why you tried to kill me practically twice." I say trying to keep my voice calm. 

"Why do I need to tell you? I've already told princess here." he points to Harry. 

"Watch your mouth," I warn "now fucking tell me why! I want to hear from you not Harry!" I snap. 

"Well you were a dick to all of us, bossing us around, you planned everything, got the best of everything. You Louis selfless asshole and when we found out you and princess got together we wanted you gone and him the last thing we wanted was a fucking gay gross asshole like you prancing around the damn field with a fucking guy. Your honestly laughable Louis, you slept with girls after girls after girls raped Luke's sister and here you are with happiest in the world. You think we wouldn't want to-" I cut him off. 

"That's not fair! I was drunk when I raped her and none of you even tried to get me off of her! You stood there like fucking idiots! You must think I wouldn't have been there for her and the baby if it so happen to make it?! Your the sick one here Nathan you had it for me even before you hate that I made something of myself and that makes you sick! Your a coward a fucking coward for this!" I yell with everything I have, I know I'm crying but damn I don't care. 

I look at Harry and he's crying. Nathan stays silent. 

"This isn't about me." I snap at Nathan for his cowardly silence. 

"Shut up!" Nathan yells. 

I jump a little but come back I'm not done. I've gotten some where with this. 

"It's about you, you and your sick friends! Your jealous of me because even though I was shitty person I made something from it! You can't stand it because you never got back what you lost for being the way you are and I did! You know what Nathan you'll never have what you lost back, you sure as hell don't deserve it, and don't you ever use your sister and my baby as a part of this again!" I yell. 

I said I wanted peace but this is far from peace this is reckoning a reckoning that couldn't be reckoned with for anything until now. 

"I wish I would've killed you when I had you at the field." Nathan says. 

I feel sick I get up and run out to the nearest bathroom. I vomit twice. Harry finds me in the stall. 

"Lou you alright?" he questions kneeling next to me. 

"What he said after all I said to him made me sick, I want to talk to Luke now not Seth." I say getting off the floor. 

I rinse my mouth out with water before heading back in the room with Harry. Nathan is gone now, Harry tells the guard to go get Luke. Luke doesn't look bad at all, no cuts or bruises or anything. 

"Louis." he says calmly no hate in his voice at all.

"Luke." I say. 

"Why did you come? I thought Harry was going to tell you all." he says. 

"I wanted to hear about it myself." 

"Well have a go then." 

"Why didn't you go along with it anymore after those couple of times?" I question. 

"I realized how sick it was, Louis I'm truly sorry I know we used to be mates. I was jealous and all that shit before but I never wanted to kill you and when they said they wanted to kill you I backed out. I stopped I couldn't kill you. I couldn't be there to watch them kill you. I turned myself in the day they got you." he explains his head down.

Tears fall again I'm so emotional, Luke was the only one who showed mercy so much so he turned his self in but was scared to tell the plans of the other two. 

"Thank you." I say honestly. 

He nods. 

"I've not spoke to them at all even when I had the chance." 

"Thank you." I say again. 

"That's all I have to say though." he says. 

I stay silent. 

"Guard take me please." he says sounding kind of nervous.

"Let's go Harry." I say. 

Harry grabs my hand ushering me out at the end of the hall I see Nathan being ushered some where. Is that why Luke wanted to go so suddenly? 

It's only six in the evening I'm a bit hungry, I'm up for some food. 

"You at peace now?" Harry questions lowly. 

I look at him nodding with a smile.

"Can one of you see to it that Luke doesn't get hurt by them two please?" I say worrying that they may have threatened him after they found out. 

"I can see to it." Niall says from the back. 

"Thank you make it 24/7." I say. 

"What's made you want to keep him safe?" Harry questions pulls off the lot. 

"He was scared when he saw Nathan pass by that's why he wanted to go so suddenly and I feel he's been threatened by them now since they know he gave himself up," I say "let's get some food I'm starved." 

Harry grabs my hand kissing it. 

"Yeah where do you want to go?" he questions with a smile. 

"Anywhere that's not Harry approved." I giggle.

"There's loads of places then." he smirks. 

"Chinese, italian?" he offers.

"Steak." I say. 

"I approve of steak." Niall pipes up. 

"Good cause I do too." Harry says. 

Harry pulls into a nice steak restaurant that I'm definitely not dressed for. 

"Haz I'm not dressed for this." I say. 

"Neither am I but you said steak and when I eat steak it has to be cooked good." he says getting out.

I let myself out joining hands with Harry as always.

"Your mate Luke is taken care of now." Niall says hanging up his phone. 

"Thank you." I say sitting with Harry at the table. 

After ordering I feel the necessity to have to apologize to Niall for snapping at him earlier.

"Uh.. Niall I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was a bit of a mess." I say. 

"It's okay I totally understand shit that your going through is rough." he answers. 

I give him a smile. 

"Finally you two are getting on good terms." Harry says sipping his water. 

"Don't get your hopes high babe." I say. 

Niall laughs. 

"Do I annoy you Louis?" he teases. 

"A little yes just like you are now." I say. 

"Only laughs." Niall says putting his hands up. 

I roll my eyes at him. 

The peace I so desired just earlier is now here. As I'm here with Harry....and Niall having laughs and a nice dinner. He goes above and beyond for me and Niall puts up with my shit. Probably because Harry warned me about my attitude or he has put up with people like me before maybe at a worse level than me. Harry rests his hand on my thigh. 

"Got my Lou back I knew I would." he whispers in my ear. 

"I love you." I look at him. 

"I love you." he kisses me. 

AUTHORS NOTE GUYS LISTEN TO THE ONE BY KODALINE AFTER THE CHAPTER IT GIVES THE MOOD OF THE WHOLE THING :)


	34. Chapter 34

"Lou I have a brilliant idea." Harry smiles sitting on the sofa. 

"Do you?" I ask putting firewood in the place starting it. 

"Yes." he sounds impatient.  

I shake my head giggling. 

"Okay Styles what's your idea?" I smile nervously. 

"You remember how we wanted a baby?" 

"Yes Haz." I smile.  

"Well I was thinking we could get a puppy or something? You know to have some practice." he says nervously. 

"I don't know babe." I say stirring the November fire that burns in the fireplace before sitting next to him wrapping my arms around him. 

"Why Lou?"  he pouts. 

"I don't want to shit everywhere." I say. 

"Lou that's why we teach it just as we would a child." he smacks my chest. 

"Harry I said I'll think about it alright." I realize I may of just snapped at him. 

"Okay." he gets up running off to my room well our room. 

"Shit wait to go Louis!" I mentally curse myself.  

I sigh hard and smack myself, going to what used to be just my room and what is now ours. Since I asked Harry to move in and he accepted. His place was sold with in a month. He thought it wouldn't sell cause of its proper age the townhouse was 50 years old and was replenished from its original state when he bought it. I assured him it would sell precisely because of that.   
He was overjoyed about it. He thought of it as a first step of our new lives together. A pet would be too. Instead of talking to Harry I tell Niall to take me to the nearest pet store. A surprise of a pet would be perfect for Harry. I walk into the store. 

"Hi do you have any girl puppys?" I ask a sales person. 

"Yes we do straight this way." she leads me to the cases of girl dogs. 

One in particular immediately catches my eye. She's away from all the others laying in the back watching. A shy one she is. That's the one Harry will fall in love with her. 

"Excuse me love, I'll take her." I point to the Labrador puppy in the back. 

￼

"Here you are she hands me the puppy." I hold her carefully. 

"Can you show me the collars, leashes and everything will need. Does she have a name?" I question.  

"Yes and no she doesn't." she gives me a smile showing me all the leashes and collars. 

"Thank you." I say moving the puppy so she doesn't get uncomfortable. 

I grab a cute pink, white gemmed collar and a leash to go with it. I need a blanket to wrap her in. 

"Oi got enough for her?" Niall says holding toys and bowls and dog food. 

"Shut up." I say grabbing a pink plush blanket, and treats. 

He lets out a laugh.

After checking over what I have I decide I do have everything and pay.

"She needs a bow." I say. 

Niall rolls his eyes.  

"She's a present for Haz so she needs everything to be perfect cause that's how he would want it." I say. 

"Alright we'll stop here." he pulls into a craft shop. 

"Okay hold her while I go in." I say. 

"Do I have-" 

"Niall its a bloody puppy I won't be long." I hop out putting the puppy in his lap before he can say anything. 

Inside I find big pink ribbon roll and buy it. Struggling to get the bow right around her neck. 

"Niall do you know how to do a bow?" I question giving up. 

"Uh yeah I do some wrapping at a job once around Christmas." he says pulling into the drive. 

"Let me have her." he opens his arms and I hand her over. 

"Your ribbon is too short for the type you want." he takes the roll and ties a perfect bow around her neck. 

"Thank you." I smile. 

"No problem got a name?" he asks as we get out he grabs the bags. 

"Hand her blanket to me. No she doesn't have a name I'm going to let ^! Harry name her." I say with a smile. 

He nods. I wrap her blanket around her. Telling Niall to put the bags on the counter. 

"Haz I've got a gift for you." I say walking in. 

"What is it?" he sounds upset. 

"Look at me and you will see." 

He slowly turns looking at me. His face immediately brightening, tears coming up in his eyes. He gets up quickly running over to me kissing me twice.  

"Louis." he smiles down at her taking her from me holding her in awe. 

"Just our second step in our life together." I smile kissing his cheek as he admires our baby girl.  

"What's her name baby?" he questions. 

"Nothing you name her." I say. 

"What about Gracie?" he smiles. 

"That's perfect, Gracie Tomlinson." I smile.  

"Thank you so much Lou." 

"I realized it would help us to prepare for our baby when we finally decide on getting her." 

"She's perfect Lou." 

"She was expensive but well worth it she was adorable in the crate all by herself in the back being shy. You cope with our Gracie mummy, I'm going to get her other things sorted." I say leaving the room. 

"Well how did he like her?" Niall says taking his gaze of the football game on the TV. 

"He wasn't upset that's for sure. He's in love with her." I start putting away everything keeping her toys out. 

"What name did he come up with?" 

"Gracie." I say with a over happy smile. 

Harry comes in Grace cuddled in his arms. He hasn't put her down once.  

"Looks he found someone better than you Louis." Niall jokes. 

"He would never leave me for someone else, he loves me too much. Right Haz?" 

"Forever and always Lou." he smiles up at me. 

"Totally in love with her." Niall says with a giggle and goes back to the couch with a coke. 

"Let's see if you can get her to do anything mummy, she won't for daddy." I say. 

He gives me a smile.  

"She's too sleepy to play Lou." Harry says. 

I roll my eyes playfully. 

"She's not sleeping on the bed until she's trained." I say. 

He gives me a puppy face. 

"Haz don't give me that, I already got Gracie a bed." I say pointing the bed on the floor. 

"Fine, fine." he says with a defeated sigh.  

"I'm ordering Chinese." I bring the phone up to my ear. 

I watch as Harry takes a seat with Gracie on the couch next to Niall. They start talking when Harry puts Gracie in her bed for the first time in a hour. 

I hang up finding my place in the arm chair. 

"Should be an hour, I got that chicken you like Haz. Didn't know what you liked Niall so I just ordered a lot." 

He gives me a nod returning his attention to the TV, where another game of footie has came on. Harry's phone rings interrupting the awkward silence. 

"I'll be back it's from work." he walks off to our room.  

Niall and I yell at the TV encouraging the team we want to win. After what seems like ages Harry comes back, he eyes are red he's crying. A knot grows in my stomach. 

"I-it's Luke he's been murdered." he stutters.


	35. Chapter 35

"Lou baby please let me in." I beg. 

He's been begging every day since I locked myself in our room five days ago. Pleading for me to open the door for some food and drink at least.  I simply can't, I can't believe he's been murdered. How could they kill him? It's all because of me, I haven't been able to cry since I heard. I haven't cried once.  Haven't talked once,  haven't moved out of the ball of duvet that swallows my body once.  I feel weak, empty, broken, shattered. I really want to be held by Harry more than ever but I fucking ruined the room holes every where, I broke the glass mirror on his dresser cutting my hand to bits without cleaning it sure it's infected. 

"I'm worried about him Niall." Harry says sitting back against the wall in front the door. 

"Then why don't you break down the damn door? Its been five days, if he doesn't eat or drink soon he's going to die. We both know we heard glass break so surely he's hurt." Niall says patting Harry's shoulder. 

"I could Niall and I would have by now, but I know him well enough to understand that if he wanted me with him he'd let me in and he hasn't. So he needs himself.  He needs time to heal himself." Harry looks down before Niall could see the single tear fall down his cheek only for me to come falling right after. 

"Why don't you tell him to knock a certain amount of times to tell you if he's okay or not?" Niall suggests. 

Harry gives him a nod before standing and leaning forward towards the door. 

"Lou I want you to knock twice if your okay and three times if you need help." Harry says into the door.

I can't knock three times I'm too weak. I love him so much for not giving up on me at all since I ran in here. Is Luke still alive or was he really murdered? People were supposed to be protecting him, people that were hired by Harry. Slowly I rise only to fall on the floor weakly with a thump. I crawl to the door reaching up and unlocking then pulling it open. Then I pass out nothing but black. 

"Louis!" I feel arms wrap around me before I'm lifted off the ground and  carried outside to the car. 

"Niall drive to the hospital! Fast as you can." my head is rested in Harry's lap as we go to the hospital. 

I can't open my eyes,  I can't speak, I can't move. 

"Louis you stupid ass, you stay alive, he's not dead they called back minutes after you ran off and said they found a pulse." Harry whispers into my ear that's the last thing I hear before I hear nothing at all. 

"Damn it Niall fucking get your ass to that bloody hospital!" Harry snaps.

"We're here now." Niall says pulling in front the hospital he opens the door for Harry. 

Harry runs in Louis in his arms completely limp no signs of life. Breathing very lightly. 

"Help him please!" Harry yells once inside. 

A doctor and three other nurses rush to his aid making Harry lay Louis on the bed before wheeling him back into a room to care for him. The doctors make Harry and Niall wait in the waiting room. 

(1 hour later) 

"Doctor?" Harry says seeing him come in. 

"Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson was severely dehydrated and malnourished due to lack of food and water. He also seems stressed and has severe lack of sleep. We have him hooked to an IV to hydrate him and once he wakes he will need some soup to get some food in. His left hand was infected and it appeared to be a cut from something  quite sharp. We managed to get the bleeding to stop and get the infection out." 

Harry nodded frantically wanting only to see Louis so when he wakes in 10 minutes he'll be there. 

"Harry?" I say blinking my eyes open slowly. 

"Lou." Harry says softly caressing my hand with his thumb. 

"Did you hear what I told you?" he questions carefully. 

"No." I say confused.  

"Luke he's alive Louis," he pauses "they found a pulse right after they called me at first. He's at this hospital actually but he still has cuffs on and he's healing rather nicely." 

"What did they do to him?" I question.   
"It's a miracle he survived actually, they beat him to a pulp and stabbed him twice once in the chest another in the back." he explains.  

"Does he remember anything?" 

Harry's thumb still is caressing my hand our fingers laced together tightly. He looks at our hands then at me and shakes his head. 

"He does but it's very vivid, he remembers the start but nothing after." he explains. 

"I want only his charges dropped now, I want to see him as well. I blamed myself for his near death experience." I cry. 

"Lou it isn't your fault." Harry assures.  

I've been blaming the wrong person. Someone who doesn't really deserve to die to keep me safe. I've been a coward for hiding away others may say that is not cowardly but I certainly think it is. I can't help but cry for the first time since I needed to. Once again letting all my emotions pour out in tears onto Harry's chest. 

I've said so many times before about how thankful I am for Harry. How impossible I was before him, impossible to be reconciled with. I thought I was too far gone before him, wouldn't ever change for anything or anyone. I was wrong I've changed the day he walked in my office July 23rd at 4:00 in the evening was the moment I knew I would change and have to if I wanted him. I did. 

Quite honestly I went from being a complete ass that feels and cares about nothing to someone who cares about everything and some people. 

"Haz who is she?" I point to the woman with two small children standing outside Lukes room. 

"The kids are his daughter and son,  the woman is his wife." Harry answers wheeling me closer. 

"Seriously? How old are his kids?" 

"Yes, the girl is 5 and the boy is 2." he stops a couple of feet in front of them. 

His wife notices me so Harry pushes me closer until I'm right in front the door. 

"Are you Mr. Tomlinson?" she questions timid. 

"I am and so I've learned your Lukes wife?" I ask hoping to not to come off invasive. 

She nods. 

"You must think I've come to here to make matters worse, don't you?" I question. 

She nods again.  

"Mummy doesn't want daddy to go back with bad people." the little girl says her voice small and precious. 

Harry puts his hand on my shoulder. 

"Don't you worry love your daddy isn't going back to jail." I give her a smile to which she hides her small face in her mums arm. 

"Do you mean that?" his wife speaks up. 

"Yes I do, I've realized that he isn't the criminal here it's the others. So I came down here to tell him that's he free to go home I've decided to drop only his charges." she starts crying. 

"Thank you so much." she says through her tears. 

I grab her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"You're welcome. May I go see him?" I question remembering I wanted to. 

She gives me a nod and walks past us to the lift. I stop Harry from pushing me into the room, I want to walk in the room. Harry helps me up wrapping his arm around my waist as I grab the IV pole pulling it with me as we walk in. Luke lays there his eyes set on the ceiling, until he hears the door he slowly looks down. His eyes fix on Harry and I. 

He doesn't say anything but looks at his wrist that is bound to the bed by cuffs. The officer that guards him stands in the corner. Once Harry sits me in the chair closest to the bed he walks to the officer. 

"Officer under the authority of myself I order you to uncuff him all charges have been dropped." Harry says sternly. 

The officer nods and walks over unlocking the cuffs taking them off. Luke rubs his wrist sure that's sore. 

"Why did you drop the charges I deserve it?" he questions.  

"But you don't Luke you have two beautiful children and a wife that is beautiful as well, I never knew you did. That's not really why I did though, I realized that you weren't bad Luke in fact your far from it. You protected me in a way, you were nearly killed cause of me, you turned yourself in cause of me. Now your free to go cause of me. You weren't a bad guy then and sure as hell aren't now." I say nervously.  

"Louis I-" he begins. 

"Luke you aren't going back to jail. You may think you do deserve it only because you had part in the cruel jealousy you had. I saw it in your eyes Luke that it killed you that you were made to have part. I dont know if this will help but I forgive you." I say. 

I look up and see he's crying.  

"Louis I don't know what made you change but something definitely did, I'm so sorry I ever had part in that horrible stuff." his voice shakes. 

"I changed because of someone and for someone. Just like you are who you are because of your family." I smile at Harry. 

He reaches for my hand and shakes it then lets go. We sit and have small talk he tells me about why he never told anyone about his wife and kids. Somehow in those couple of hours he and I grow closer. Not just from what happen, but from how we let the evilest of people ruin our life. 

"I will definitely send you a invitation to my wedding." I say before walking out Harry's arm around my waist. 

"I'm proud of you Lou." Harry says softly.  

"Only cause of you would I have done any of it." I say smiling. 

Once I'm back in my bed he kisses the top of my head. Niall awkwardly stands there against the wall. The doctor walks in. 

"Mr. Tomlinson you seem to be feeling better, how are you feeling?" he stands at the foot of my bed with a clip board. 

"I feel a lot better." I answer simply. 

"Well since you say you feel better, I'm going to take the IV out and examine you and if all looks well you can actually go." he says clapping his hands together.  

I give him a nod and Harry lets go of my hand but rest his hand right beside my thigh letting his pointer finger rest against it. He knows well that I can relax with his touch. I wince when the doctor picks up my bandaged hand. He carefully unwraps it, the wound still is stitched and inflamed with red. Harry rubs my thigh with his finger and smiles at me.   
"Your hand looks ready enough for the stitches to come out. It may hurt a bit." Harrys hand moves to my thigh as a whole when the doctor grabs the scissors to cut them out. 

I look at Harry as he begins grabbing his hand quickly with my other. 

"Shit that hurts!" I snap.  

"Your almost done." he says cutting the last of it out. 

He wipes it with a alcohol pad, making it burn. After what seems like ages he finishes examining me and gives me the all clear to go home. I sign the papers quickly and we leave once I get dressed. 

Once at home I go to our room and begin picking up the mess I made. Harry walks in rubbing his hand over my lower back sending electricity through my body. Part of me wants to drop everything I'm doing and slam my lips into his, but sex in a trashed room isn't exactly my cup of tea. 

So after two hours of straight cleaning and teasing one another. We have sex except I fucked this time because Harry wanted it. Of course it ended in us cuddling naked and sweaty our legs tangled arms wrapped around one another. 

"Haz?" 

"Hm?" 

"I've thought of a perfect date for our wedding."  

"You did?" he looks up at me smiling. 

"Yes I was thinking the 23rd of July at exactly 4:00." I say hoping he remembers the familiar date. 

"The day we met." he says softly.  

"And time." I point out. 

"It's set then Mr. Styles." he smiles climbing on top of me leaning down. 

"I love you." I say. 

"I love you more." he whispers before crashing his lips against mine.  

For the second time we make passionate love not sex. Something we usually do only when we know everything is ours and everything will be okay.  I truly can't wait to be called Mr. Louis Tomlinson Styles.


	36. Chapter 36

Gracie layed between Harry and I all night once we showered and climbed into bed. Harry begged me to let her sleep on the bed with us. I didn't like the idea at first but Harry being Harry got his way by bribing me with a splendid make out session. As soon as we broke the kiss he squealed thank you and lifted Gracie on the bed. 

She kept us, well me up all night being she kept squirming and using me as her pillow. I finally fell asleep at 5 in the morning when she settled. Harry on the other hand some how slept through the night. 

"Good morning." Harry says through his mess of curls laying on his chest, he hooks his arm around Gracie who is still sleeping and pulls her to his side rubbing her. 

"Maybe good morning to you but not to me, our 'baby' here kept me up." I nod to Gracie. 

"She wanted daddy." Harry defends her. 

"Well mummy should of kept her on her side since mummy was the one that wanted her up here." I point out.

I brush back his curls giving him his morning kiss he always likes. 

"Was that so I wouldn't get mad?" he smiles picking up Gracie as we get out of bed grabbing her leash. 

"You taking her out cause I can?" I offer. 

He smiles handing me her leash I kneel down and take her out. Outside she stands there watching everything with curiousity. I must say her curiousity and her tiny bark at birds that fly or bugs that buzz about in front of her are adorable. 

"Gracie quit that mummy won't be happy knowing you didn't go now go for daddy." I shake the leash gently. 

A few minutes later she does both, Harry has to pick up the shit because I just won't touch the shit even if I don't actually have to touch it. 

"Here's your breakfast baby girl." Harry says putting her small pink bowl on the floor. 

Gracie starts to run for it but falls Harry and I both giggle clumsy girl. Once she makes it to her bowl she starts eating it. 

"So mum called she wants us round there for Thanksgiving." Harry starts. 

"Does she?" 

He nods.

"Well I suppose we can, but I always go to my mums and stay the week of Thanksgiving." I say. 

"They are a couple of hours apart we can manage we leave possibly today? Go to my mums Saturday and Sunday leave Sunday from there and go to your mums for Thanksgiving?" 

He seems to have it all planned out. 

"That's a lot of gas Haz and you said you wanted to stay Thanksgiving with your mum and that isn't until Wednesday." I say watching Gracie finish her bowl. 

He nods frowning a little. 

"I can tell her you already had plans for us at your mums." he looks down sounding sad. 

I sigh damn him I can't stand it when he's sad. 

"Haz we will go now get your things together, only because I love you we can stay at hers until Tuesday then my mums from Wednesday to Sunday." I explain. 

He claps his hands together excitedly scrambling to get stuff together nearly stepping on Gracie in the process. I pick her up taking her with me to my room so I can pack for the days ahead.   
She whines cause she's been separated from Haz but she'll be fine. Such a mummys girl. I stuff my bag full of clothes knowing Harry will repack it when he notices how sloppy it is. 

I'm not even done I need my shower bag as Harry calls it. I grab my shampoo, conditioner and all my other shower needs including my blue towel and Harry's pink one. When I walk back in the room I find Gracie chewing the leg of our bed. 

"No Gracie!" I snap running dropping the bag. 

She lays down tucking her tail knowing she did bad. 

"Lou don't yell at her you scared her." Harry walks in scooping her shaking body up. 

"She chewed the fucking leg of the bed Harry you can't praise her for that." I point to the chipped leg. 

"She's a puppy Lou come on don't be mad. I'll get a new one for us." he says not looking at the bed. 

"Harry you deal with her I'm going to freshen up and tell Niall to pack his things he should be with his family right now." I say walking towards the door. 

"Lou he doesn't have family," he puts Gracie down on the bed "his family doesn't want anything to do with him and haven't since he left for the job he has now. I'm closest thing to family he has." 

He starts arranging the bags I had recently packed. 

"Well guess he can come with us then." I say. 

He shrugs. I walk out to find Niall in his pajama sweats on the sofa watching a game, he really needs a girlfriend. I shake my head before walking over to him. 

"So uh this isn't my thing but would you like to come with Harry and I to our family's houses for Thanksgiving?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck. 

"You sure?" Niall asks simply. 

"Yeah I mean, they would love to have more company they are usually very welcoming on my side and obviously Harry's family would love to see you. Sure its been ages since you have seen them." I say. 

"Alright yeah, okay I'll go." he says with a stupid smile. 

"Right then get freshened up and everything we are leaving in about two hours." I explain. 

With a quick nod he runs upstairs to his room. I go back to mine Gracie is fast asleep on the bed while Harry is running around getting all the clothes he well probably me too need that I forgot. 

I did forget things cause he stuffs extras of everything in my bag. He knows I'll ruin something some how so he always, always packs extra for me. 

I walk up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. 

"Niall says he's going." I say into his back. 

He turns looking at me cupping my cheeks with his hand he gives me a kiss. 

"Yep already to go." he says against my lips with one more kiss. 

"Okay, who's car are we taking?" I question.

"Hm, what about yours it rides smoothly." 

I give him a nod grabbing the keys off the hook as we walk into the living room. Niall walks down the steps now dressed and carrying his suit case. 

"You have enough for a few days right?" Harry questions as he approaches us. 

"Yes I do." 

"Right then trunks open you can go put our things in I'll go get Gracie." I say going back to our room to get Gracie. 

I grab her blanket draping it over her before picking her up and walking out the door locking it. 

"You little Ms. Gracie Tomlinson." I smile at her sleeping head rested against my arm as I walk to my car. 

I really think we should of gave her the last name of Styles because once Haz and I get married she will be the only Tomlinson poor thing. 

"Here Lou let me hold her." Harry reaches his arms out. 

I give her to him as I open the door for him once he's in I shut it. 

"She sleeps for ages." Niall pipes up from the back. 

"Eh she's a puppy all baby things sleep for ages." Harry says looking at Gracie then me.

I rest my hand on his thigh and he covers mine with his. 

"You know she's going to be the only Tommo after we get married in that house." I say looking at them fondly. 

"Yeah I thought about that maybe her name should be Gracie Styles and not Tomlinson?" he suggests. 

"Could do." I smile squeezing his thigh gently. 

"Right then it's settled Gracie Styles." he smiles. 

For most of the ride its all filled with lots of banter and stops so Gracie could go. Spoiled little shit she is. Harry drives the rest of the way so I could hold Gracie. 

"We're here." Harry announces turning off the engine. 

"Thank goodness my knee is killing." Niall complains. 

"Well cry me a river maybe you'll feel better I laugh. 

Niall rolls his eyes as we get out. A high pitch squeal comes from the door is that Gemma or Anne? I turn and see Anne smiling widely with her hands clasped together. 

"Hello sunshine." his mum greets Harry with a big wet kiss on his cheek. 

"Louis darling." she smiles kissing my cheek. 

"I brought a little visitor and someone else." Harry smiles at Gracie and looks at Niall. 

"Is that Niall?" Anne questions looking at Harry. 

"That sure is. He's here for special reasons other than Thanksgiving. That's all I can say." Harry assures. 

She focuses on Niall for a beat then turns back to me looking at Gracie who won't wake for shit. 

"Awe look at her she's so cute!" she rubs Gracies nose with her finger. 

Gracie squirms at her touch.

"She must be ticklish there." I say with a smile. 

"What's her name?" 

"Gracie Styles even though I got her for Harry, we decided in the car to call her Gracie Styles and not Tomlinson." I say. 

Niall comes up behind us. 

"Hello Anne been ages!" he greets her with a peck on the cheek. 

"Hello love yes it has been ages. Shall we go in?" Anne moves to the side. 

We all go in and I can see Gemma on the couch I haven't met her, since I was told about the story of what happened. I can tell this is going to be a good weekend with Harry's family. 

"Gemma this is Louis." Harry says from behind her. 

When she stands I'm shocked.....


	37. Chapter 37

When she stands to face me. I see she's pregnant not too far along but a small bump makes itself known. 

"Hello." I greet her with a smile. 

She holds a hand over the bump, giving me a smile. Is she alone, or is the guy who made her pregnant here?    
My questions are answered when a man walks in with Robin.  He's rather tall, his hair is combed to one side, and he wears glasses. His shoulders are broad, his eyes are brown, his face is full.  He looks rather rich in my opinion.  

"Gem I haven't seen you in ages." Harry says walking over giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. 

He ignored the stare of the man behind Gemma. Hell I would too if it was one of my sisters. 

"I'm Harry." he extends his hand for him to shake. 

"Matthew." he shakes Harry's hand. 

Harry returns to my side hooking an arm around my waist. 

"Did you know?" I whisper. 

He shakes his head, when I look at him tears are in his eyes. Why didn't Gemma tell him? Sure his mum knew, I know this has destroyed him. From what I was told Harry and Gemma kept nothing from one another. They always, always told each other everything. 

"I-I need to step out a moment excuse me." Harry waves everyone off and walks out quickly. 

This time I could tell he was both angry and sad and disappointed. His eyes were watering, his jaw clenched. I excuse myself and run out after him. He's standing in the middle of the path to the house his shoulders are shaking, his head is hanging down.  I can barely tell that cause its nearly dark out.  

I walk up behind him carefully and quietly. When I'm in arms reach of him I stop. 

"Haz?" I say softly.  

He turns slowly to me the street light lets me see that his eyes are red from crying which he still is. His whole body is shaking from crying so hard. I open my eyes to which he flings himself in. I take him in my arms holding him tightly letting him cry and cry. He falls to the ground and I still hold him in my arms rocking him carefully. I've never ever seen Harry this angry, sad, or disappointed all at once.  It kills me, I try not to cry. 

"Haz baby please stop crying. I hate seeing you like this. I know she destroyed you." I say into his hair as I rub the side of his head with my hand. 

"I can't Lou she hurt me big time, we always told each other everything. I even texted her the moment after I proposed to you Lou, I told her we were thinking of having a baby," he cries harder "I told her everything." 

"I know baby I know." Is all I can honestly say. 

"I don't want to see her again tonight." he says into my chest. 

"Okay, alright I'll get my keys from Niall and we can go check in a hotel just me and you for the night." 

"I can't Lou I can't go back in there not even tomorrow. Let's just go, get Niall and go to your mums." his voice is shaky and hoarse. 

"Okay we'll go right now. Go to the car I'll be out in a minute with Niall." I say. 

I can tell how upset Harry is over this and I'm not about to make him do something he doesn't want to do. I walk back inside finding Niall laughing with Anne in the kitchen.  

"I need the keys." I whisper. 

"Why?" he whispers.  

"Don't ask questions just come on and give me my keys." I say picking up Gracie and grabbing her leash from the counter checking to make sure I got everything of hers. 

"Okay." he sighs. 

He doesn't say goodbye we just walk out and leave without a single gesture towards anyone. I help Harry in the car giving him Gracie before shutting the door behind him. 

I see Anne racing down the path to my car yelling 'I was going to tell you Harry!'. That is the last thing he needs I speed off ignoring her. 

"That bad huh?" Niall says fumbling with his fingers. 

I look at him through the mirror giving him a nod before placing my hand over Harry's tangling our fingers together. 

Harry hasn't stopped crying at all, he'd stop for only 2 minutes only to start again. Gracie senses his emotion and keeps licking the hand I'm holding.  

I give her a rub on the head with my thumb. 

Harry's phone lights up every two minutes with either Gemma or Mum on the screen. Only for it to be ignored everytime by Harry. It lights up again I take angrily and ignore it turning it off. They clearly do not understand the word 'space' or 'time'. Stuffing it in the console I leave it there. 

~three and a half hours later~ 

I pull off to the side to my mums. All the lights are off, of course cause it's 12:30 in the morning.  

"I'm not waking them this late especially cause of Doris and Ernie, we will sleep in here tonight." I say. 

No one says no to it even though there was a hotel three miles back. 

"No we will get a hotel there is one three miles back." 

"Thank god." Niall mumbles. 

Harry stays quiet. I start the engine going back to the hotel we passed ten minutes ago. Pulling into the car park of the hotel I see Harry is fast asleep cuddling Gracie closely to him. He's not crying he looks peaceful. I sigh before shaking him gently. 

￼

"Hey Haz lets go get a room." I say softly as he wakes up.  

A single tear falls from his cheek. He cried himself to sleep. God I hate that. When we get out walking in I book two rooms for the whole week and weekend. So it wouldn't be crowded at mums. 

The hotel is good enough, its clean and not poor looking. I made sure of that. We grab all our things and take them to the rooms. Our rooms are next to each other. 

"Hazza please talk to me." I say when we are finally alone. 

The fact he hasn't spoken once since we got up from the path to his mums is dreadful.

"Harry pl-" he pulls me into him hard slamming his lips into mine. 

Shit. I think he just busted my lip with his tooth. 

He pulls back wiping his mouth clear of my blood. 

"Damn it I fucking hurt you." he begins to cry again.

"I-it's okay it's nothing." I say walking to the sink wetting a rag for my lip. 

I put the rag on my lip gently he got it pretty good. 

"It's certainly not nothing Louis I just used you to get rid of anger and in the process I hurt you." 

"Harry stop please its just a little cut. Accidents happen." I turn him to face me while we sit on the edge of the bed. 

His eyes are glossy with tears.  

"Kiss me again." I say softly throwing the rag on the floor. 

He places his hand on the back of my neck pulling into his full plump lips again. He kisses me hard fast and roughly at first then he relaxes my hands find their way to his hair grabbing it in fist I pull it slightly as the kiss deepens. If I'm his way to lose his anger, his escape, his place to forget then I'm fucking honored. His hands travel down my back grabbing the waist line of my pants before unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper. He slowly and gently pushes me down so I'm on my back. He lays on top of me, grinding himself against my hips. A moan escapes my lips.  

"Harry if this is what it takes to make you forget please do it always." I whisper before pulling his lips to mine. 

"You've made me forget so many things Lou that I've wanted to forget for ages." he whispers kissing down my neck. 

He grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head. Slowly he kisses down my chest and stomach teasingly. Driving me mad. He pulls his shirt over his head throwing it to the side. When I look at Harry I can still see the hurt in his eyes. 

He peels my pants and boxers off together throwing them to the side. He waste no time getting his pants and boxers off too.  

I give him a nod as he slides on his condom before entering me. I grab a fist full of sheets as he begins to move faster. He bends over kissing me roughly. 

I can feel myself stiffen. Everything goes fuzzy and black as I come undone and I'm sure Harry has as well. Harry lays on top of me panting for air. Holding on to me as if he's going to lose me.

"Why are you holding on so tight?" I question. 

"Cause your the only thing I have and losing you is a scary thought." he says.

"Haz look at me." I say. 

He looks at me the tears are back. 

"I know you think all is bad babe, but only some things me and you are fine," I grab his hand lifting it "remember this?" I show him the ring on his finger the promise one I got him "its my promise to you. And you see this?" I show him my bracelet. "Its your promise to me Haz. We promised through these things that no matter what happens its going to be me and you forever. I meant it." 

He cries harder. 

"I'm sorry Lou, I'm putting all this on you." he cries on my chest. 

"No baby it's okay. Please don't cry. Hey we need to go to sleep so Gracie can she doesn't like it when mummy cries." I untangle myself from him getting Gracie up from the corner in which she lays wide awake watching us. 

I put her on the bed between me and Harry but this time she doesn't lay at our feet instead she crawls on Harrys pillow and falls right asleep. Harry cuddles up to me and I hold him tightly kissing the top of his head. 

"It will be okay, I promise." I say. 

"I love you." he whispers his eyes closing shut drifting off to sleep. 

"I love you Haz." I say with another kiss to the head. 

I give Gracie a gentle rub telling her good night. But I can't shut my eyes thinking about why the hell Gemma wouldn't tell Harry about the baby, or bloody Matthew. She is supposed to tell him everything! We are in a bloody hotel room because of her. I'm fucking pissed at her obviously but I will not let that show not to Harry. Even though he probably knows I am. After a few calming deep breaths I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. Holding Harry tightly from the pain he feels.


	38. Chapter 38

I text my mum while Harry still lays on my chest sleeping so peacefully. Telling her we will be there in about 3 hours maybe less. She excitedly text back 'splendid! :) see you then the kids are excited to see you and Harry again. Wouldn't mind more guests, the more the merrier.' 

I reply with a simple smiley face before putting my phone back down on the night table next to the bed. I want so bad to check Harry's phone to see what they have sent him apart from me. 

Anne texted 20 times and called 10 leaving voicemails each time on my phone.  Telling me to tell Harry to let them explain, its important. I won't have it though, I read and listened to each and every voicemail she sent. Each making me more pissed. I honestly can't believe they went so low as to keep it from Harry but go tell the rest of the damned world. 

I rub Harry's back gently as he stirs hugging my waist tighter. Gracie still sleeps on Harry's pillow peacefully. I must say it's rather cute seeing both my babies sleeping so soundly. I smile at the both of them thinking how lucky I am to have them both. Especially Harry never in a million years would I have imagined someone to love me as much as he does. Incredibly lucky I am. 

I look at Harry as his eyes blink open waking up. He smiles sleepily. 

"Good morning." he says in that morning voice of his. 

I peck his nose.  

"Good morning." 

He reaches behind him grabbing Gracie from his pillow placing her on his chest. 

"She wouldn't move from your pillow for shit." I say smiling at him rubbing her. 

He giggles softly. 

"Mummys girl." 

"Hey I texted my mum and told her we are here at a hotel and be there in 3 hours or less but that was an hour ago so now 2 hours we got to get ready." I say with a smile. 

"Does she mind Niall?" Harry asks as we sit up in the bed still ass naked from last night. 

"No not at all her exact words were splendid the more the merrier." I laugh.  

"Alright." he leans over for a kiss of which I give him. 

We leave Gracie to nap a bit longer so she doesn't get tired for when the kids play with her.  So we go for a shower together as usual. As we get dressed Gracie squirms as if she's having a dream. Harry and watch her in awe. Then get dressed completely before Harry wakes her for the bath she needs. After all is done and we give Gracie a bath we head downstairs for breakfast with Niall before we leave for my mums. 

Harry still hasn't checked his phone once even though he grab it and stuffed it in his pocket. 

Surprisingly the car ride is nice Niall and I bantered back and forth the whole ten minutes I drove there. Harry stared out the window the whole time. Its been raining since this morning and hasn't stopped since. I pull off in front my mums house for the second time. The girls are in the garden like usual playing with the twins. When they see my car they run to it leaving the twins alone yet again. 

"Hello girls." I smile getting out the car. 

"Louis!" they greet with a hug. 

"You shouldn't be out here it's raining get your bums inside I'll be in right behind you." I pat their backs. 

They run getting the twins before going inside silly kids being out here in the bloody rain in the middle of November.  

I hold Harry's hand as we walk into my old child hood home, Niall how do introduce him? As Harry's friend? 

My mum greets us smiling widely. 

"Hello mum. Brought some visitors apart from Harry." I smile.  

"Who's this?" she looks at Niall then Gracie. 

"This is Niall Harry's friend," I gesture towards Niall and he shakes mums hand "and this is Gracie." 

"Awe she's so cute Louis." mum rubs her head as Harry holds her. 

"Harry darling good to see you." mum gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

I get Gracie from Harry letting her down so the kids can play with her. As we sit Gracie stays at our feet playing with two sets of twins. 

My family warms up to Niall nicely, thankfully they don't ask many detailed questions about why exactly Niall is living with us. In a way I'm looking forward to Thanksgiving day but I'm also dreading it. I'm dreading it because my Hazza isn't spending it with his family which I know he wanted to. Probably still does as much as he doesn't want to admit it. I can just tell he does. 

"I need to step out a moment." Harry says for the first time I see he's looking, hard and stern at his phone.  

My mum excuses him and he walks out to the back. Every part of me wants to go out there with him but I don't cause I know what's going on. Moments later I hear yelling my mum does as well. I've never heard him yell so horribly in my life. 

"Why Gemma?! Why didn't you tell me!" his voice breaks from the strain of yelling. 

He's crying I can tell. I'm a little scared to go out there honestly. 

"Louis love go out there he needs you." my mum says putting a hand on my back.  

"I've never seen him so broken down and hurt before mum I'm scared I'll say the wrong thing." I answer watching the raging Harry on the other side of the door. 

"The only wrong thing you'll do is not doing anything and not saying anything." she says.  

I give her a nod before turning the knob and going out. I debate to myself on whether to throw myself around him and just hold him taking the phone away or letting him argue it out with his sister.  Though it may seem best to let them argue it out, I do throw myself at him wrapping my arms around him. The phone is still to his ear but he doesn't say a word nor do I hear a word come through the reciever. 

"Haz?" I whisper nervously.  

He wraps his arms around me hugging me tightly as I hold him my chin rested on the top of his head. 

"She couldn't tell me cause she was scared of what I would think, boy do I think something horrible not of her but of the guy who got her pregnant  
Matthew," he looks at me "Matthew is playing good guy right now but really he's an ass to her Louis and he hit her twice before. She's with him because of the baby Lou." he cries. 

"Is there anything we can do? or me or you?" 

He shakes his head looking so sad. 

"I'm scared Lou." he cries throwing himself in my arms again. 

"Of what baby?" I rock him trying to calm him. 

"That he is going to kill her," he cries harder "and the baby." 

"Don't think like that Haz please." I assure him. 

"But I can't think straight Louis if I'm not with her now I will lose it, if he kills her I swear." he trails off getting lost in his tears. 

"Haz don't think about that please just try to get your mind off of it for now, if you want I'll drop you off at your mums so you can stay with them for the holiday." I say. 

"I can't just leave your family and go Lou that be rude." 

I shake my head. 

"I told my mum and she saw you out here hence me being out here believe me they'd be fine with it. Mum wanted to take us tux shopping soon for the wedding." I say. 

"Okay." 

"Its a two hour drive I will be whipped by the time I get there being what time it is now." I say realizing my plan may not be of best interest as of today. 

He just nods. 

"So tomorrow after tux shopping I'll take you okay? I'll keep Gracie and you just spend time with them." I say with a kiss to the top of his head. 

"Thank you so much Lou, for everything." 

I give him a kiss before we stand going back inside. Gracie is on Nialls lap fast asleep surprisingly. 

My mum and step dad are chatting with him, Phoebe and Daisy are in the corner playing cards, Ernie and Doris are playing with their toys on the center rug. I'm sad that I'll be stuck having Thanksgiving without Harry, but if it makes him happy, then so be it. 

Harry and I sit on the couch holding onto each other knowing we won't see each other again for a few days after tomorrow. 

"I ordered pizza for dinner if that's okay." my mum says seeing us sit down. 

"Oh yeah totally fine." Harry says with a smile.

I put my arm around the back of his shoulder and rest it there. Mum returns a smile to him and returns to her conversation with Niall. 

"Who's Niall going with?" I whisper lowly. 

"You, he's staying here with you for your protection." Harry says back with a whisper. 

I nod and look at everyone. Two, no three are missing Lottie, Fizzy, and Georgia I know they have boyfriends they must be out with them. 

"Mum, where are Lottie and Fizzy ad Georgia?" I question. 

"They are out with their boyfriends probably will be gone the rest of the night." she explains. 

"Oi now I have to worry about them getting knocked up because you let them stay with some boys." I point my finger at her. 

Harry nudges me gently. 

"Lou stop it." he whispers. 

I grumble but stop as Harry said. I don't like the idea of my younger sisters being out over night some young immature teenage boys. I guess it's just my older brother instincts kicking in. 

The doorbell rings that's probably the pizza. Thank goodness! I'm starved. 

Mum returns with the boxes of pizza. I smell pepperoni my favorite! Mum disappears and returns with some plates and napkins. All of us practically devour the pizza and of course banter about non-sense things.  
Harry being the kind man he is washes the dishes for my mum, insisting on no help. I'm happy my family likes him so much. 

When we leave my mum hugs us even Niall before we step out. 

"Don't forget lunch tomorrow I'll meet you in town for shopping, going to be fun!" my mum squeals. 

As we walk down the path after she shuts the door I can only think about how it will be fun that we are finally get the tuxedos and suits for the wedding for the most part, but how Harry and mine first holiday won't be together it will be apart. We'll be with family and not each other....


	39. Chapter 39

My mum insisted on buying our suits. Harry and I both found some we loved for the wedding. Harry and I plan on shopping for suits for Liam and Niall for grooms men. My mum rode all the way to Holmes Chapel with us. Niall stayed back and didn't go. 

"Can't you stay Lou?" Harry pouts. 

"No," I push him against the tree gently hiding from the view of others pecking his lips "my mum came you know if she wasn't I would, I'll facetime you at bed and text you all the time." 

"You make it sound like we're not going to see each other for months." he smiles grazing my lips with his. 

I teasingly bite his bottom lip with one swift move his lips take in mine savoring each move of our lips against the other for the last time for a few days. When we come from around the tree our mums are standing and giggling at each other, when they notice us they both smile widely. 

Harry and I return them smiles. Anne takes Harry in her arms and I let go of his hand standing next to my mum who gives me a squeeze with one arm before dropping them down. Harry wraps his arms tightly around Anne. Seeing him close with his mum and soon his sister again makes me happy.   
Our last hug and kiss were long, my mum had to drag me practically so I could let go of Harry. As I get into the car I look at the door in which Harry has entered he's now hugging Gemma but I pull off before Anne shuts the door. 

"Oh Louis love, dont look so down, its not like your over with." my mum says from the passenger seat. 

"I know mum it's just I'm not used to being away from him. We've been practically with each other since the first day we met." 

"It's almost as if you got married the first day." 

"I tell practically everyone this but I still can't figure why he loves me."  

"Everybody has their reasons baby." she says with a smile.   

~~~  
Hours later we arrive back after stopping for dinner. My mum and Niall talked and laughed at the smallest things. Me of course couldn't stop griping about Harry not being here. I wish more than ever he was because yeah it would be our first holiday but not together. Harry wanted me to facetime him when I left from mums and got back to the hotel. So after dropping mum off and saying bye. We left arriving back at the room Gracie cuddles next to my leg in a ball and I facetime Harry. After a few buzzes he answers. 

"Hey beautiful" I smile seeing him. 

"Hey" he smiles 

He's laying on a bed probably his childhood one, because it has a plaid bedding something I know Harry wouldn't like now. 

"I miss you already Haz." I say softly. 

"I miss you more." he pouts his lips.  

"Soon enough I'll be back, hell I might even leave after the meal and get your ass!" I say with a laugh. 

Harry laughs back. 

"I hate this bed what possessed me to get mum to get me plaid bedding I will never know, its absolutely hideous." he moves so he is laying on his back now. 

I love hearing Harry ramble about his hideous bedding and all because fashion and decor are his thing and I know when we are married my bedding will change possibly my whole bedroom style. 

"Lou?" Harry snaps me from my thoughts. 

"What, yes? Sorry.." I snap back to reality.  

"I wish you would have let Gracie stay with me." he repeats. 

"No I have her because I wanted you to have quality time with Gemma, I know how important she is to you, practically your whole world." I say looking down. 

"Lou, she's a bit of everything to me yes and I'd do anything for her,  but you are my world not Gem or anyone else you are." he says with a serious caring tone. 

"Is that why your there, because she isn't your whole world?" I say before I can stop the words or even realize what I've said.

"Excuse me?" he looks shocked and kind of mad too. 

Way to screw things up Louis! Cheers!

"Harry I didn't mean to say that." I say after he stays silent.  

"Yeah okay it doesn't matter." he says.   
That's when his face turns sad and hurt yet again cause of me. I fiddle with the ring my engagement ring. When I look up there's no Harry on the screen he's hung up. All thats there is my background of Harry kissing my cheek, and me smiling like an idiot.  It's really quite cute, one of my favorites actually among others.  We took that when we went out on a date, which was lunch and a walk on the beach. One of Harry's favorite places. 

To Haz ♥: 

Hazza I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say what I did. Please don't be crying. :(  

From Haz ♥: 

I am congratulations Louis! Yet again you've made me feel like absolute shit! Just for being there for my sister! That's okay Louis I'll call a cab and go home okay? Actually no the cab is on the way now, should be here any minute.. :'( 

I don't trust cabs at all especially not when he's alone and like this. 

To my world ♥:

Well cabs here I got to go you don't care anyway. 

He's not serious! Did he just say I didn't care? I'm not having this. Instead of texting I call him. 

"What Louis what could you possibly want now?" he's crying cause his voice cracks and his hoarse. 

"Did you say I don't care?" I say in a some what calm tone. 

"Yeah I did cause it sure as hell seems like you don't!" he snaps. 

"Harry your not getting a damn cab get your ass back inside! This is thanksgiving and you need to spend it those you love and care about! You don't know half the shit I feel for you! This is the first time since her that I've felt something real even with her I didn't feel as happy! I never cared before YOU Harry! NOW I FUCKING DO CARE AND LOVE YOU SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY I FUCKING DON'T!" I yell so hard and loud that my voice scratches. 

I can hear his sobs through the phone. Gracie is shaking at my side, she knows what's going on. Bless her. 

"You're not leaving Harry tell that driver you cancelled I'll pay him for coming out if you put him on the phone." I say softly. 

"I'm already on the way home Louis it's too late. To be honest I can't take all this fighting and arguing with each other." he sounds terrible almost broken inside. 

"What are you talking about?!" I say kinda confused at that last part. 

He's not leaving me, he can't, I won't allow it. If he leaves me it's for him I know what I want and care about! It's only him and damn it I'm not letting this happen. I scramble getting my things back in the suit case. 

"I'm saying if we keep fighting...." he pauses sniffling "we may have to call it off me and you and everything altogether." 

"No Harry, no!" I bang on Nialls door telling him to come on. 

Running out Niall on my heels Gracie in my one arm surely uncomfortable. I throw my things in the trunk so does Niall. Inside I give Gracie to Niall and speed off. 

"Harry wants to leave me, he left his mums. Now he's going home, but I can't have him leaving me I can't live without him Niall. I just can't." I start to cry. 

"Jesus Louis, I didn't realize how much he meant to you. I'm sure he won't leave you, I know Harry well enough to say he's not leaving you if he's leaving because you are upset." 

I shake my head. That doesn't make sense I can't listen to anyone right now, I focused only on Harry and getting to him. 

An hour later after speeding. We arrive home and I pray Harry is here cause if he isn't I have no idea where he could be. I walk inside straight to our room after checking the sofa. There he is curled up in a ball on his side. Knees to his chest in the dark of night I can see it's him. 

"Haz?" my voice breaks the silence standing between me and him. 

He stirs but doesn't say anything.  

"I don't know what to say apart from what I already said, but I have more to say..." 

After silence yet again I continue. 

"I can't live without you, I care so much and love you so much. I never meant to say what I did I was stupid, and childish for saying that, I wish you didn't leave and I wish you would just say something cause your making me nervous." I say moving closer to the bed. 

"Well now it's too late Louis, I've already gone. I feel horrible." he says finally. 

I swallow the growing lump in my throat. 

"Only because of me Harry, this is why I question everyday why the fuck you wanted me to marry you if I keep hurting you over and over. I don't want you to leave me, god please don't I can't live without you." I say the tears burning my eyes. 

"Don't fucking do that Louis! Make me feel sorry for even thinking about leaving you," I can tell he's upright now "cause I won't fucking leave you never. I was stupid for thinking that also cause laying here I realized what a stupid fucking mess we make together, and I know for sure I can't live without you either. We fight to no end, piss one another off, make each other cry constantly." I can hear him walking towards me his hand finds my cheek and cups it. 

I place my hand over his and leave it there. 

"I wouldn't change us for the world. Never in a million years would I." I say. 

"God I love you Lou so much it's unreal." he finds my waist pulling me into a hug. 

"As tempting as it is, I want to really hold you and fall asleep with our baby girl rather than fuck you for once." I say with a smirk. 

He giggles. 

"I'd love to." 

Niall had already went to bed leaving Gracie alone which he wasn't supposed to do. Ignoring that Niall did leave, I grab Gracie. Then come back stripping down to my boxers before climbing into bed with Harry who is also in his boxers. I wrap my arms around him cuddling him closely. I kiss his head. 

Imagining my life without Harry is impossible, it would be black and white,  boring, colorless. Just like those old black and white films. Practically useless to people now. Thats how my life would be without him colorless, boring, and useless. 

"I love you most Haz." I say before drifting off.  

He kisses me gently on the lips before he lays his back on my chest and we fall asleep together.


	40. Chapter 40

Thanksgiving was splendid. Harry and I had our families come over instead. Harry did all the cooking. Our families understood completely on why we both left suddenly and we realized what was really wrong was that we weren't together when we should of been. So we did indeed spend our first holiday together.  

Harry and I made an appointment for cake testing today, I still haven't quite figured out how everything is going to be taken to Hawaii for the wedding. I remember the day we booked the venue, it was a couple of days before I got taken. I probably would have died if Liam and Haz didn't get to me in time. They threatened to kill me numerous times before they got there, but they never did. They put the gun to my head all the times they threatened my life. I remember thinking this is it no more and how much me dying would of destroyed Harry.  Sitting here now my arms wrapped around him on the sofa Gracie cuddled into Haz's stomach, I don't worry anymore. I know nothing bad can happen anymore. In a few short months I'll be Mr. Styles. 

The invitations were sent out. Now all we need is the cake, rings, and suits for the best men, and the tickets for the flight. Harry and I agreed to fly our family only out for it, mainly with my money. I don't mind though.  

"Lou?" Harry with a quiet giggle. 

"Yes?" I snap out of my thoughts. 

"Look at Gracie." he smiles down at her. 

She has her paws in the air, she's asleep and moving her paws as if she's pushing something away while squirming.  I smile at her with a giggle. 

"How cute." I smile. 

"She must be dreaming of something she doesn't want or like." he coos at her. 

I peck his cheek and go back to the game of footie on the TV. Niall is sat in the love seat watching the game intensely. Seems Niall and I are cheering for opposite teams.  I've grown to get used to Niall living here now.  He and I have grown used to one another, not as annoyed with each other. We banter more often now. 

The game goes off my team won, just in time for Harry and I to go cake tasting, and suit shopping for the best men. Just have to get Liam after tasting. We all leave of course we took Gracie.  Harry drives cause I don't have a clue where the shop is for the tasting. It wasn't very far from the house. 

Inside we are sat at a small table while the lady brings us slices of cake. I of course wanted chocolate but Harry liked some fancy flavored type I couldn't pronounce. We decided on Harry's preference after I tasted it I actually liked it. We got a 3 tierd cake. They said they would send the order to the same shop in Hawaii for the wedding. That checks off cake from the list. 

Suit shopping was easy for Niall and Liam both of them decided rather quickly on what to wear. Its all going so fast too quickly. This must be when reality becomes true. The reality of me marrying Harry is exciting. We could finish everything in one day. 

"Haz lets finish everything today we can. We still got the rest of the day its only 12." I suggest. 

He shrugs nodding. 

All in a couple of hours we get everything totally done for the wedding, tickets and all. 

"It's all done." Harry smiles from the passenger seat Gracie in his lap. 

"Yep all done." I say. 

"I'm actually excited to leave here." Niall pipes up with a smirk. 

"That's only because you got a free ride to paradise." Harry says over his shoulder. 

"Could be, as for Christmas we aren't going to have another one of those problems are we?" I can see a brow raised through the mirror. 

Harry grabs my hand. 

"No I don't think so." Harry answers with a squeeze to my hand. 

~~~ Christmas Eve

"Niall I swear if you put tinsel on that damned tree I will kick your ass." Harry says from the couch watching Niall decorate the Christmas tree. 

Niall drops the tinsel back into the tub. I laugh. 

"What's with you and tinsel?" I question looking up at him from his lap. 

"I just don't like it, it's honestly quite ugly to me and makes me cringe when I see it on anything not just trees." he shrugs. 

Gracie runs around like a mad beast. She's some what bigger now, much more playful. She barks at the snowflakes falling outside onto the already covered ground. 

"Maybe we should let her out to play in it, I myself kind of want to play myself. After all it is my birthday." I give a cheeky grin. 

"Okay birthday boy let's go have some fun in the snow." he rolls his eyes. 

With that we bundle up and go out back. Gracie runs sending snow flying in every way. I take a good snowball and pack it well and nail Harry right in the back. 

"BULLSEYE!" I yell with a laugh. 

"You really shouldn't have done that." he smirks.

He grabs me trying to pull me into the cold snow. I get lose throwing snow in his face he grabs some doing the same to me. Gracie joins in on the excitement barking at Harry and I. We both laugh nearly exhausted after a hour of playing in the snow like kids. I may be 25 now but I still love to have a bit of fun in the snow. 

Inside we change into some warm dry clothes, Niall is fixing an old soup recipe of his for dinner. Shockingly so Harry and I haven't had sex in a while which is strange for us. Not that it bothers me, I just find it incredibly strange. Though I've the urge to do it with him, I feel like now since we have went so long without having it we can just wait until our wedding in July it is only a few months away. 

"Lou?" Harry says wrapping his arms around me as we settle back into the couch. 

"Yeah?" I say snuggling into him closer to warm up. 

"You remember how you told me to not get you something for your birthday because Christmas is right after?" 

I nod. 

"Well being the stubborn ass I am I couldn't resist and got you something anyway. Happy birthday Lou." he pecks the back of my head. 

It's a pendant charm to add on the bracelet that he got me when we first got together. It's a beautiful silver H. He clips it onto my bracelet and I admire it. I actually love the small piece I must give him this one. Its not too awfully bad as it is small and perfect for one of those gifts before Christmas. 

"Well? What do you think?" he questions. 

I sit up and turn to face him. 

"I think it's perfect." I feel a bit of tears well up in my eyes. 

Damn I'm such a baby around him. He giggles seeing the tear fall down my cheek. He wipes it away leaning in. He pauses just in front of me waiting for me to kiss him. I give him a kiss. 

Dinner was good I must say Niall is a good cook with some things. After dinner we all waste no time with going to bed. 

~  
Christmas was great as usual. The family came round my family and Harry's. We all enjoyed the gifts we got. Most if not all of us couldn't stop talking about Hawaii in July. 

~~~   
Harry's birthday was a surprise for him. Gemma took him with her to find out what she's having. She's having a little boy. Seeing how excited Harry was over his little nephew makes me even more ready for what is yet to come after the wedding. To finally give him the baby he wants. 

I had my own part I planned a surprise party at a restaurant back in the private area of the place. I got his family together and mine. He truly enjoyed every moment of it. As did I. 

In 5 months I can call his family my own and he call my family his. 5 months I tell myself over and over with each time I get more and more excited and each passing day draws the day more and more closer. 

Soon I will be Louis Tomlinson Styles. 5 months, 5 months, 5 months....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys one more chapter then its all over and I'm starting my next one The Ballet Shoes :)


	41. Chapter 41

Today is the day!! July 23rd 2017 one year from the day we've met. Here we are getting ready to get married. I haven't seen Harry since yesterday when he left to stay round with his mum until time. 

"Hello." my mum says softly from the door snapping me from the set up of the wedding venue outside. Guest are already here and being seated by the ushers. 

"Hey mum." I smile rubbing my hands together. 

"Let's get your suit on its almost time." she smiles giving me an assuring rub on the shoulder. 

I give her a nod and grab my suit off the rack. 

 

￼

After getting into my suit my mum plays with little ends and bits straightening it up. A small smile plays on my lips. 

"Wish I could see Harry right now." I say. 

"Oh honey that's bad luck." mum giggles. 

"I don't believe in bad luck whatever happens, happens." I say with a shrug.   
"Listen at you! My baby is talking so differently, and most importantly getting married. Why don't you take off this?" she eyes the bracelet fixing the sleeve. 

"Nope that stays there." I say. 

With a nod she finishes fixing everything. Just then there's a knock on the door. 

"Come in." I say. 

Liam pokes his head in. 

"Just letting you know Harry is down and ready everything's ready for the grand entrance." he smiles. 

I take a deep nervous breath and nod following him out. This is huge, this is it, this is the new beginning. Liam leads me outside behind some bushes and the song The One starts playing by Kodaline. Mum cuffs her arm with mine and starts walking me down. 

"You ready?" she questions. 

"Y-yeah." I grip her arm a tad tighter. 

When we round the corner I see Harry, he looks stunning. 

￼

 

He smiles at me when he sees me, I of course smile back when I reach him. I see his tears in his eyes as he extends his hand out. I take it and we face each other. The officiant tells everyone to be seated. My palms are sweaty and I'm shaking horribly. Harry's thumb caresses the side of my hand. 

The officiant opens with the usual lines. Asking us if we take one another to be husbands. Both of us say our I do's. Now comes our vows. 

"Harry and Louis would like to exchange vows before rings," the officiant says "first Louis." 

I take a deep breath before I begin digging in my pockets for the paper with the vows I actually took the time to write down. 

"Ahh here they are." I pull them out holding the up a little the audience laughs. 

I clear my throat. 

"Harry, the first day I met you was actually today.... how ironic," they laugh again "the first time I saw you, you came in as my client at my business, I thought you were snappy and I remember thinking I have no chance with you. Even then I thought you were beautiful, after you left I felt something. I knew right then I needed to have you. I knew I was going to have to work at it for you to allow me to have you. Now here I am one year later marrying you. I never come to figure out what love is. I used to think it was by what the dictionary says it is, but from what I've learned that is the boring type. Love is not being able to stay away from someone for more than a day, love is having an empty feeling after you know you've messed, love is a huge mystery that is ungoing something unsolveable, love is standing here right in front of me. My promise to you now is forever. Harry Edward Styles I promise to love you from now until forever." I say now crying. 

Harry pulls his papper out his pocket. 

"Louis, now that you have me crying it's the best time to say the sob story. Well the first day I saw you I thought you were a slob, and most certainly an ass," everyone laughs "I couldn't for the life of me figure out what possessed me to let you take me out that day but now look at us. I think I've figured out why I did, it's because I felt that very same thing you did and something made me want you. So I gave in and let you at me. I guess it was a good thing I did because I'm marrying you asshole," the crowd laughs and so do I "to think two total opposite people of our natures could come together like this. Back to the start now I thought you were not beautiful but gorgeous I guess those two things mean the same. I guess we both needed each other and still do more than we thought. Now I can not imagine my life without you. I can't wait to spend forever with you." he smiles with tears in his eyes. 

"Now the couple will exchange rings." 

We both turn getting the rings from Niall and Liam. We both slide the rings on and that's it. 

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you Mr. and Mr. Harry Edward Styles."

Everyone stands to their feet cheering and clapping. I'm no longer Louis Tomlinson.... I'm Louis Tomlinson Styles it sounds so right. I couldn't be happier in my life with Harry. 

~~~3 years later~~~ 

After loads of adoption agencies and some luck with the last one. We get the girl we wanted and dreamed of. She was so little and we got her right when she was born so we were able to name her ourselves. We decided on Olivia Anne Styles. We couldn't of been happier with her, her mum was so sweet but she couldn't afford to keep her. So the mum asked that she not know about her until she's much older. 

Sweet little Olivia has brightened up our life so much. Even Gracie protects her at night. 

He's Mine now we have everything we ever wanted. We don't have to worry about them anymore. Niall still lives with us just because. Harry now teaches defense classes with him over at the school. I coach the school team in footie. I still run and own LTS records. I changed it LTS records standing for Louis Tomlinson Styles records a year after we got married. We pretty much changed everything to fit our life together. 

"Lou you alright?" Haz asks feeding Olivia her bottle. 

I shake her foot gently. 

"I'm more than alright I'm perfect now I have Mine and our little princess here. How could nothing not be alright?" I smile. 

He smiles at me then down at Olivia. I turn his face to look at me and give him a kiss. 

"I love you so much." I whisper. 

"I love you Lou." he rests his head on my shoulder. 

"Forever Mine now." 

"Forever yours." he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys! Mine is done! :( :) I hope you guys loved it! I will be starting the new fic soon.!


End file.
